


La Nuova Supplente

by Vanargandr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, school au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr
Summary: SwanQueen AU - Regina è la supplente di Storia ed Emma un'alunna particolarmente irriverente.(Nasce come OS, diventata long dopo numerose richieste alla prima pubblicazione su EFP)





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> I capitoli da 1 a 17 sono stati già pubblicati su EFP ad oggi, e la fic viene aggiornata contemporaneamente su EFP, Wattpad e, d'ora in poi, qui. Cercherò di pubblicare con scadenza mensile ogni 19 del mese.

Regina si sistemò i capelli corvini prima di entrare nell'aula per il suo primo giorno da supplente di storia; solitamente era sempre attenta ad arrivare in perfetto orario, ma in quel caso aveva ritardato di qualche minuto.

«Scusate il ritardo, sono la nuova sostituta.» Accennò un sorriso verso la classe e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso con la punta dell'indice, guardandosi attorno. Il suo sguardo cadde su una bionda dall'aria molto disinteressata, gli occhi bassi e le labbra chiare.

La bionda, che stava scarabocchiando sul proprio quaderno, alzò gli occhi e schiuse appena le labbra, sussurrando tra sé “Wow”.

«Mi chiamo Regina Mills. Vengo da Storybrooke, nel Maine. Sono contenta di cominciare a lavorare con voi, e spero che non ci saranno problemi.» Il sussurro della ragazza non sfuggì alla sostituta, che le offerse un occhiolino. «Inizierò col fare l'appello.»

Emma non credeva che si sarebbe goduta particolarmente la lezione di Storia, ma aveva appena cambiato idea. La mora si sedette dietro alla cattedra, il tubino nero che faceva poco per nascondere le sue gambe racchiuse dalle calze.

«... Emma Swan.» Regina alzò lo sguardo sull'unica studentessa rimasta alla fine dell'appello; come ad ogni altro, le fece una semplice domanda, per cominciare a conoscerla. «Buongiorno, miss Swan... Mi dica qualcosa di lei.»

La bionda che fin dall'inizio aveva attirato la sua attenzione alzò due dita, un sorriso impertinente sulle labbra chiare. «Sono Emma Swan, di Boston, e mi piacciono le more.» e con un sogghigno tornò a scarabocchiare.

Regina fu colta totalmente alla sprovvista dal commento, e mentre tutti i compagni guardavano Emma perplessi, la supplente si concesse un sorriso divertito. Poi si ricompose ed arricciò l'angolo della bocca, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Impertinente, miss Swan. Faccia attenzione.» In qualche modo voleva essere una minaccia, ma qualcosa nel suo tono lo fece suonare più come un invito. «Mi dica, perché segue questo corso di storia?» Inclinò leggermente la testa di lato, come studiandola, interessata.

Con un sorrisetto, Emma si mise a giocherellare con la matita. «È divertente. Piena di idioti che ripetono sempre gli stessi errori, specialmente nel periodo delle lotte tra Papato ed Impero, i vari Papi se lo sono presi dove non batte il sole talmente tante volte che è impossibile non ridere.»

La supplente trattenne uno sbuffo e scosse appena la testa. «Ottima spiegazione miss Swan, molto... colorita. Mi chiedo se sarà altrettanto brava nei miei compiti in classe e nelle mie interrogazioni.» Si tolse gli occhiali ed osservò per un attimo la ragazza, mordicchiando la stanghetta con un sogghigno prima di assottigliare la voce. «Non vorrei che anche lei lo prendesse dove non batte il sole – anche se non sono certa che le dispiacerebbe.» Era una palese sfida, ed effettivamente un flirt svergognato, stava rischiando non poco e ne era consapevole ma semplicemente non riusciva ad evitarlo. Si stava divertendo troppo.

«Dipende.» rispose prontamente Emma, un sogghigno ad incurvarle le labbra. «È una proposta, prof?» aggiunse poi, appoggiando la schiena alla sedia, ignorando palesemente le risatine e le occhiate dei suoi compagni di corso. Regina ridacchiò.

«Perché non lo scopre, miss Swan?» Attese un istante, prima di tornare a parlare. «Bene. Se abbiamo finito con le presentazioni, possiamo cominciare la lezione.»

Con un leggero sorriso, l'insegnante si alzò in piedi e prese il gessetto, voltandosi verso la lavagna. Emma inarcò le sopracciglia, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul corpo della mora e fermandosi con insistenza sulla curva deliziosa che andava dalla fine della schiena all'inizio delle cosce.

«Quindi, chi sa dirmi qualcosa sui Romani?» Regina si voltò nuovamente verso la classe, e lo sguardo di Emma non le sfuggì. Gli alunni stavano borbottando tra di loro, e la mora batté il palmo sulla cattedra, ottenendo la loro attenzione. «Seguite e fate silenzio, se non interpellati. C'è un tempo per scherzare ed un tempo per essere seri.» Raddrizzò la schiena e si guardò attorno. «Allora, cosa mi sapete dire dei Romani?»

Con un sogghigno, Emma alzò la mano e, senza aspettare il permesso, rispose «In sintesi? Contadinotti che creano una coalizione, la coalizione si espande, diventa civiltà; monarchia, consolato, repubblica, contaminazione greca... Quello che ormai è diventato grande impero si divide in due, quello occidentale cade, quello orientale cade un po' più tardi.» Scrollò le spalle. Udendo un borbottio dalle proprie spalle, il ghigno di Emma si allargò e la ragazza fece un cenno con la testa verso il resto della classe «Ho già detto “contadinotti”?»

Regina si trattenne dal ridere all'implicazione di Emma, si limitò ad osservarla e ad annuire. «Sì, l'ha già detto. Decisamente impertinente... ma corretto. Allora, miss Swan, perché non va più in profondità a trattare l'argomento?» Appoggiò gli avambracci sulla scrivania, intrecciando le dita in attesa della risposta della bionda, che non tardò ad arrivare. Quella era una sfida che Emma non avrebbe rifiutato – si trattenne dal commentare il “più in profondità” e cominciò.

«Certamente, ms Mills.» Le offerse un sorrisetto ed incrociò le braccia sul banco. «Ma poi vorrò una ricompensa. Allora...» si schiarì la voce con aria teatrale. «La leggendaria fondazione di Roma, piccola Urbe dell'Italia centro-meridionale, ha come data il 21 aprile del 753 a.C.. Attraversa tre fasi: regia, repubblicana ed imperiale. La prima arriva fino al 509 a.C. con la cacciata di Tarquinio il Superbo, settimo ed ultimo re -almeno secondo la leggenda. La seconda arriva fino al 31 a.C. ed in questo periodo avviene la grande espansione che porterà all'Impero, che raggiungerà la massima espansione nel 116, prima di cadere -almeno in Occidente- nel 476. In Oriente, invece, nel 1453.» Lanciò un sorrisetto alla donna dagli occhi castani. «Ora voglio la mia ricompensa...»

«Avrà un bel voto.» rispose semplicemente la sostituta, scrivendo sul registro delle note prima di controllare l'ora. «Sta per suonare... Oggi ci siamo presentati. Per la prossima volta vi voglio pronti come miss Swan – o quasi.»

Gli studenti cominciarono a mettere via le proprie cose ed a chiacchierare in attesa del suono della campanella, che arrivò pochi minuti dopo. La classe si fece strada fuori dall'aula, disperdendosi per i corridoi, tranne un'impertinente biondina. La sostituta alzò lo sguardo, accorgendosi di non essere sola, e si concesse uno sbuffo divertito.

«Non era il voto la ricompensa a cui mi riferivo.»

«Miss Swan... chi se non lei poteva fermarsi nella mia aula? Non arriverà tardi alla prossima lezione?» Chiese, osservandola da sopra gli occhiali.

«Il professore è assente ed il supplente poco interessante.» Offerse con un sorrisetto la bionda, prima di sedersi con nonchalance sulla cattedra. «Posso permettermi di arrivare un po' più tardi – e comunque non sono male nemmeno in anatomia.»

La mora ridacchiò alla palese provocazione. «Buono a sapersi, miss Swan. Le sue conoscenze in anatomia potrebbero tornare utili.»

«Oh, non ne ha idea.» Emma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma sentirsi chiamare “miss Swan”, assieme al tono malizioso e grave di quella donna, la faceva impazzire. Regina prese una penna e fece cenno alla bionda di allungare il braccio, scostò la manica della felpa che portava e scrisse il proprio numero sulla pelle chiara della ragazza.

«Ecco il suo premio, miss Swan: il mio numero di telefono.»

«Hm... Sì, decisamente una ricompensa interessante.» Trovò gli occhi scuri della professoressa e le sorrise. «Si può dire che sia un buon inizio.»

«Può sempre sforzarsi per riceverne altre.»

Emma si limitò a farle l'occhiolino, poi prese lo zaino ed uscì dall'aula.

«Non farmene pentire, Swan.» Regina chiamò, scuotendo la testa. Era dannatamente rischioso intrattenere un rapporto del genere con un'alunna, oltre che moralmente scorretto, ma...

Emma si riaffacciò per un attimo alla porta, il sorriso sbarazzino fisso sulle labbra. «Oh, non se ne pentirà – al contrario, penso che sarà un piacere per entrambe.» E senza aggiungere altro si allontanò.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Il giorno seguente, Regina arrivò in perfetto orario. Si fermò per un attimo davanti alla porta prima di aprirla, sentendo una cagnara immane provenire da dentro l'aula. Sbuffò tra sé ed entrò, salutando a voce alta con un «Buongiorno, mettetevi ai posti.» C'era chi era seduto sul banco dando le spalle alla cattedra, c'era chi se ne stava appoggiato al muro a chiacchierare, c'era chi mangiava, ed una ragazza si era addormentata con la testa sulle braccia. Entro breve tutti si sistemarono. Il suo sguardo cercò Emma, e la trovò a disegnare figure astratte sul suo quaderno.

Sospirò, si portò dietro alla cattedra, sbattendo il palmo sul legno, e disse «Silenzio adesso. Inizio con l'appello.» Prese il registro e cominciò a chiamare uno alla volta tutti i nomi, cercando di memorizzarli e di associarli alle facce; l'unico che aveva già memorizzato era quello di Emma, ovviamente. La sera prima, in realtà, si era aspettata un messaggio o qualche segno di vita dalla bionda, ma non era arrivato.

«Bene. Oggi continueremo a parlare dei Romani.» Si alzò, guardando la classe, ed incrociò le braccia sotto al seno. «Qualcuno, oltre a miss Swan, può dirmi qualcosa a riguardo?»

Emma, che fino ad allora non aveva sollevato lo sguardo, ma solo la mano quando chiamata, posò la matita e guardò la professoressa, lasciando vagare lo sguardo su di lei per un attimo prima di arricciare le labbra in un sorrisetto sbruffone. «Ma come, non mi vuole già più, prof?» chiese, guardandola dritta negli occhi. Regina incontrò il suo sguardo ed inarcò un sopracciglio, rispondendo con prontezza.

«Non ho mai detto questo, miss Swan. Ma purtroppo lei non è la sola in questa classe, ed anche gli altri dovranno imparare qualcosa.»

«Purtroppo?» giunse la voce da un ragazzo coi capelli tinti di rosso in fondo alla classe.

La supplente sospirò e si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi, ma notò l'espressione divertita di Emma. «Era sarcasmo...» si sforzò di ricordare il nome dell'alunno, osservandolo per un attimo. «Fire.» Tingersi i capelli di rosso con un cognome simile le sembrava una buffa scelta.

«Ma tornando seri, qualcuno oltre a miss Swan?»

La ragazza che prima dormiva sul banco alzò la mano, e Regina le diede la parola con un cenno.

«Roma è una città del centro Italia, fondata nel settecentocinquanta...tre, sì, tre, a.C.» Disse, posando poi nuovamente il mento sul braccio.

La professoressa annuì, portandosi davanti alla cattedra ed appoggiandovisi. «Corretto, come inizio. Poi?» fece gesto di continuare. Quando nessuno parlò, la mora trattenne un sospiro sconfitto e prese il gessetto, avvicinandosi alla lavagna e cominciando a scrivere uno schema. Anno di fondazione, date importanti e piccoli fatti. Tutti trascrissero in silenzio, tranne Emma, che ritenendosi abbastanza informata sull'argomento si appoggiò al banco, osservando la parte posteriore del corpo della prof mentre lei scriveva alla lavagna.

«Interessante.» commentò ad alta voce, col chiaro intento di stuzzicare. «Ed anche i Romani non sono male.» Quando Regina si voltò, trovò lo sguardo di Emma sul proprio corpo ed un sorrisetto dipinto sulle labbra chiare.

«Lei crede, miss Swan?» chiese tentando di mantenere il tono piatto, ed in risposta mosse il peso da un piede all'altro, accompagnando il movimento con un leggero colpo dei fianchi. «Venga alla lavagna, dato che non ha voglia di scrivere sul proprio quaderno, e continui lo schema.»

Emma aggrottò le sopracciglia per un attimo, poi si alzò e prese il gessetto dalle dita della professoressa, che non era particolarmente più alta di lei, ma portava i tacchi. E quei tacchi facevano decisamente la loro figura, pensò la bionda. Lanciando un'occhiata alla supplente che teneva una spalla appoggiata al muro accanto alla lavagna, cominciò a scrivere ed a fare frecce, indicando gli avvenimenti importanti, le guerre e le date del periodo regio. Concentrata, non si accorse che Regina le si era avvicinata, le braccia incrociate sotto al seno. Diretta verso l'altra parte della lavagna per sedersi, la donna si chinò leggermente verso Emma e, con voce suadente, sussurrò «Ma come siamo brave.» prima di continuare a camminare ed assicurarsi con un'occhiata che nessuno ci avesse fatto caso. Emma raddrizzò la schiena e si irrigidì con un brivido, colta alla sprovvista, facendo cadere il gessetto. Sedendosi ed accavallando le gambe, Regina osservò la scena con un sorrisetto.

«Tutto bene, miss Swan?» Chiese, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dalla ragazza. La bionda raccolse il gessetto e ricominciò a scrivere fitto da un lato della lavagna, e quando ebbe finito si scansò, provocando una risata generale. Regina, perplessa, lesse le ultime cose che Emma aveva scritto.

“Sono brava in molte cose oltre alla storia, se vuole gliele mostro tutte.”

Regina inarcò le sopracciglia e si alzò a cancellare la scritta. «Molto divertente.» Commentò in prossimità della bionda, che rispose con un sorrisetto. «L'offerta è sempre valida.»

«Non ho detto di no.»

Emma si illuminò e tornò al proprio posto molto soddisfatta di sé, ottenendo una pacca divertita sulla spalla dalla compagna seduta dietro di lei, l'unica con cui la ragazza andasse d'accordo lì dentro, Ruby Lucas.

«Per questa bravata, si è guadagnata un'ora di punizione alla fine delle lezioni, miss Swan.» Regina si sedette nuovamente dietro alla cattedra ed appoggiò gli avambracci sul tavolo, guardando Emma da sopra gli occhiali. «La aspetterò qui, e non accetto ritardi, sono stata chiara?»

Emma la guardò inarcando le sopracciglia. «Vuole punirmi, prof?» la malizia era chiara nel suo tono. Regina si trattenne dal mordersi il labbro, ma la guardò dritta negli occhi e con un sogghigno rispose «Non ne ha idea, miss Swan.»

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma si chiese per qualche attimo se arrivare puntuale alla punizione o meno. Insomma, arrivare in ritardo avrebbe probabilmente fatto _infuriare_ Regina... e la punizione sarebbe stata ancora più interessante. All'intervallo uscì nel cortile, fumando una sigaretta con Ruby.

«Allora, spiegami un po' come funziona con la signorina Mills.» Chiese la ragazza, giocherellando con la propria mèche rossa.

«Nulla di che, giochiamo a stuzzicarci sostanzialmente, ma nulla di più.» Emma scrollò le spalle, buttando fuori il fumo. Non voleva dire di avere il numero della prof, sapeva che se fosse venuto fuori qualcosa, Regina sarebbe potuta finire nei casini.

«Dai, scherzi? Dal modo in cui ti ha detto di restare in punizione dopo scuola oggi, non mi sorprenderei se la trovassi vestita di pelle aderente ad aspettarti in classe.» Ghignò la mora, mentre Emma cominciava a tossire: al solo pensiero, il fumo le era andato di traverso.

«Ruby!» la sgridò la bionda, dandole una pacca sulla spalla. Lei scoppiò a ridere. Certo, a scuola tutti conoscevano le preferenze della bionda, ma lei parlava e scherzava così apertamente solo con la ragazza dal sorriso raggiante. «Ora per colpa tua chi si concentra più?»

«Mica ti ho detto di immaginartela nuda... o a ballare la danza del ventre...»

«Rubs fanculo.» Ridacchiò e spense la cicca a terra con il suono della campanella. Si avviò con calma verso la classe di letteratura inglese, la cui ora passò principalmente a disegnare ciò che le passava per la testa. E ciò che le passava per la testa era principalmente Regina in un completino nero laccato. Si trattenne dal disegnarla, però, e si mise a fare scarabocchi in giro per la pagina; guardava costantemente l'orologio, sperando che le ore passassero in fretta, ma non lo facevano. Era certa che quella fosse l'ora di letteratura inglese più _fottutamente lunga_ a cui avesse mai assistito. Quando finalmente suonò la campanella che segnava la fine di quell'ora di agonia, Emma si alzò ed uscì dall'aula, sostanzialmente ignorando la professoressa Blanchard, una donna dai capelli neri corti e lo sguardo poco furbo. La prossima era chimica, poi fine delle ore di lezione. Solo un'ora, una sola. Avrebbe resistito, no? Si sedette al proprio banco e finì per fissare fuori dalla finestra per tutto il tempo.

Cos'aveva, quella donna, di così affascinante? Sì, insomma, era bellissima e sensuale, giovane, ed aveva una cicatrice sulla parte destra del labbro superiore che... wow. Ma non poteva essere tutto qui. Forse era l'unica a tenerle veramente testa, tra gli insegnanti. Perché sebbene i suoi voti fossero impeccabili, Emma era una che amava stuzzicare, discutere e fare di testa propria. Regina in qualche modo le dava attenzione, e positivamente. Ok, era finita in punizione, ma ad Emma non dispiaceva nemmeno un po' dover passare del tempo da sola con la bella mora.

«...Swan.»

«Eh?» Emma si ridestò dai propri pensieri, guardando il professore. Doveva averle chiesto qualcosa, ma non lo stava ascoltando.

«Le ho fatto una domanda semplicissima.»

«E quale sarebbe?» La bionda inarcò il sopracciglio con noncuranza, ignorando le risate dei compagni. Il professore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«NaCl, cos'è?» Chiese, esasperato.

«Ah, facile, è sale da cucina.» Emma scrollò le spalle. «Dovrebbe saperlo, prof, se deve venirmi a chiedere queste cose significa che ha bisogno di ripassare la materia.» Sogghignò divertita all'espressione infastidita ma non sorpresa dell'uomo, che si limitò ad andare avanti con la lezione.

Emma sbuffò ed abbandonò il peso sulla sedia. “Ancora quest'anno e me ne andrò di qui.” Pensò tra sé. Non era mai stata bocciata, eppure si ritrovava ad essere la più grande del suo anno perché, tra i vari problemi con le famiglie adottive, si era ritrovata ad iniziare la scuola un anno in ritardo. All'inizio l'avevano presa in giro, ma lei aveva dimostrato in fretta di cos'era capace. Si era fatta un'amica, Ruby, che aveva la sua età ed aveva ripetuto un anno; era stata la prima con cui aveva fatto coming out – si erano anche baciate, una volta, per curiosità, ed avevano deciso di non riprovarci perché _ew, seriamente, con te è troppo strano, sei la mia migliore amica._

La bionda lanciò un'occhiata impaziente all'orologio, e senza nemmeno volerlo il suo pensiero tornò sulla famosa “punizione” di Regina. Le parole di Ruby la stavano quasi ossessionando, era difficile non pensare a quella donna coperta solo di un completino a fasce che non lasciava molto all'immaginazione sussurrare “Dovrò punirla, miss Swan...” accanto al suo orecchio. Dio.

Sfregò le cosce tra loro nel tentativo lenire quel calore che cominciava a sentire e si sforzò di pensare ad altro, anche perché altrimenti, non sarebbe sopravvissuta a quella giornata.

Solo mezz'ora. Quel giorno, per fortuna, non c'era alcun rientro, quindi solo gli studenti in punizione e gli insegnanti incaricati sarebbero rimasti a pranzo. Sospirò ed abbassò lo sguardo sul foglio, su cui sovrappensiero aveva disegnato delle bellissime labbra con una cicatrice. Fece una smorfia, chiedendosi perché, dal giorno prima, fosse così ossessionata da Regina. Insomma, c'erano state altre professoresse gnocche – ricordava ancora volentieri la professoressa di biologia dell'anno precedente, Zelena Wick, ed in particolare la sua abbondante scollatura e quegli occhi che gridavano sesso – ma Regina... in qualche modo era più di una semplice _bella vista_ _,_ forse per il carattere forte e deciso, o... boh.

La campanella mise fine ai suoi pensieri; ancora pochi minuti e sarebbe dovuta scendere in mensa, ma prima passò per il proprio armadietto, che era accanto a quello di Ruby, per mettere giù alcune cose ed aspettare l'amica.

«Ehi Ems.»

«Ehi Rubs. Mi tocca restare qui con la Mills, se domani non torno sappi che sono morta di una bella morte.» Le ragazze si misero a ridere, poi la mora le diede un buffetto sulla spalla e la salutò, avviandosi verso l'uscita.

Emma andò verso i distributori automatici e si prese un panino per pranzo, prima di dirigersi verso la mensa. Si sedette, scartò il proprio cibo e cominciò a mangiare con calma, guardandosi attorno in cerca della bella professoressa. Regina arrivò da dietro le sue spalle, lei sentì il rumore dei suoi tacchi.

«Mi raccomando, puntuale, miss Swan.» Sussurrò la donna passandole accanto, la voce suadente. La bionda la osservò ancheggiare elegantemente mentre si allontanava e deglutì un boccone quasi intero. Finì il panino in pochi morsi e si pulì la bocca, ingoiando rumorosamente. Quanto avrebbe voluto seguirla, dovunque stesse andando, e dimostrarle che effetto le faceva quella sua voce sexy. Ma purtroppo doveva attendere ancora una ventina di minuti, quindi, in mancanza di qualcosa di meglio da fare, tirò fuori il libro di Anatomia e si mise a ripassare in attesa.

«Parietale, temporale, occipitale, frontale, sfenoide...» Mugugnò tra sé, mentre cercava di ricordare la suddivisione del neurocranio. «Oh, fanculo. Ora davvero non ho voglia né attenzione per studiare.» Chiuse il libro con un tonfo e lo ripose nello zaino, che si buttò sulla spalla. Si alzò, buttò l'incarto del panino e si diresse verso l'aula di storia.

Non era assolutamente preparata a ciò che si trovò davanti aperta la porta. Aveva immaginato tutta una serie di scene, una meno consona alla scuola dell'altra, ma fu colta alla sprovvista.

Regina era seduta sulla cattedra, le gambe accavallate racchiuse in paio di calze semitrasparenti, malamente coperte da un vestito blu che le arrivava poco sotto la mezza coscia ed aperto in una spaccatura laterale. Le mani stringevano i bordi del tavolo accanto ai fianchi, le spalle erano leggermente incurvate, le sue labbra erano arricciate in un sorrisetto. Emma chiuse la porta, la bocca ancora aperta in un'espressione incredula mentre il calore tra le sue gambe tornava a farsi sentire con una potenza inaudita.

«Ma che brava, è arrivata in perfetto orario, miss Swan.» la mora la osservò da sopra gli occhiali.

«Mi merito un premio, che dice?» La bionda recuperò la propria impertinenza, abbandonò lo zaino sul banco di fronte alla cattedra e si avvicinò alla supplente con un sogghigno. Regina si umettò con calma le labbra, osservando lo sguardo della più giovane scivolarvi, poi si sporse appena.

«Forse... Perché, ha già qualche idea?»

«Sì... direi di sì.» Emma mugugnò, sporgendosi in avanti per cercare le labbra di Regina, che però la bloccò, prendendole il mento.

«Ho detto _forse_ , miss Swan... lei è pur sempre in punizione. O sbaglio?»

Se per Emma era stata una giornata lunga, per Regina non era stata da meno. Aveva passato due ore buche in sala insegnanti, interrogandosi su quanto fosse giusto ciò che desiderava terribilmente fare. Quando aveva deciso che non le importava particolarmente che fosse giusto o meno, aveva cominciato a chiedersi se Emma, venendo, l'avrebbe chiamata per nome o se avrebbe saputo controllarsi.

«Allora mi punisca.» Rispose la ragazza allargando le braccia ed alzando leggermente il viso per liberare il mento dalle dita affusolate della mora. Regina si portò in piedi di fronte a lei, posandole le mani sui fianchi.

«Oh, è esattamente ciò che ho intenzione di fare.» Con una piccola piroetta spinse Emma contro la cattedra, un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra e la lussuria nello sguardo. Dal canto suo, la bionda si stava pentendo di aver indossato dei jeans aderenti quando un paio di pantaloncini sarebbero stati infinitamente più comodi per quella situazione. Senza aspettare ulteriormente, la ragazza fece scivolare le dita dietro alla nuca della professoressa, attirandola a sé e reclamando le sue labbra in un bacio tutt'altro che timido. Le loro lingue si cercarono in una danza per il dominio, mentre le unghie di Emma graffiavano la nuca di Regina, e le braccia di Regina cingevano la vita di Emma. I loro respiri si fecero irregolari, mentre cominciavano a muoversi quasi istintivamente l'una verso l'altra senza separarsi; solo quando sentì il bisogno di respirare, la professoressa si tirò indietro quanto bastava da guardare Emma negli occhi.

«Sempre così impertinente, miss Swan.» Percorse le sue labbra con la punta della lingua, prima di ghignare. «Voltati.» Arrivò l'ordine, chiaro ed inconfondibile, la voce di Regina che si era ridotta ad un seducente sussurro. Emma, battagliera come sempre, si sporse a morderle il labbro perfetto, lucidandolo poi con la lingua.

«Obbligami.»

Regina non aspettava altro. Con un movimento deciso le prese la spalla e la fece girare, premendo il bacino contro il suo e bloccandola effettivamente contro la cattedra, con una velocità tale che Emma sussultò sorpresa. Una mano della mora scivolò sotto alla sua maglietta, risalendo lentamente la schiena prima di scendere di nuovo e disegnare il contorno della sua vita fino a trovare il bottone di quei jeans che Emma non vedeva l'ora di non sentire più addosso.

Le sue dita scivolarono sotto alla stoffa, sfiorando le mutandine di Emma e trovandole già umide – un brivido la colse quando realizzò quanto la ragazza fosse _eccitata_. Regina si leccò le labbra, ritraendosi ed ottenendo un mugugno contrariato della bionda.  
«Impaziente, miss Swan?» Chiese, la voce carica di malizia, accostando le labbra al suo orecchio.  
«Non ne hai idea...» sussurrò appena la bionda, gemendo sommessamente quando la donna spinse ulteriormente il bacino contro il suo, premendo le labbra dietro al suo orecchio. Emma sentiva la propria intimità premere contro il compensato, e la pressione, assieme alla sensazione del corpo di Regina contro il proprio, stava facendo cose indicibili al suo basso ventre. La mora le percorse lentamente il collo, poi le morse con decisione la spalla, strappandole un altro gemito, prima di separarsi da lei con uno scatto, sfilandole i jeans e l'intimo senza troppe cerimonie. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo con desiderio, sogghignando.  
«Non è più così impertinente, china in avanti sulla cattedra, hm?» Posò i palmi sui suoi glutei, graffiandoli e lasciando dei segni perfettamente paralleli sulla pelle chiara. Emma ansimò, spingendo indietro il bacino.

«Spero non riservi questo trattamento a tutti i suoi studenti...» La bionda voltò il viso verso di lei, un sorrisetto sulle labbra e lo sguardo velato d'eccitazione. Regina scosse la testa, percorrendo il retro delle sue cosce con le unghie fino a dietro il ginocchio, prima di risalire lentamente.

«Decisamente no.» Rispose, la voce grave e sensuale. Le cosce della bionda ora portavano gli stessi segni dei suoi glutei, e lei poteva sentire il proprio centro bagnarsi ad ogni movimento della donna. Lei le portò una mano alla base del collo, premendo appena perché si chinasse ulteriormente, ed Emma si appoggiò sugli avambracci, mordendosi il labbro in attesa della prossima mossa. Ogni istante non faceva che accrescere la sua eccitazione, poteva percepirlo chiaramente, ed era certa che entro breve se ne sarebbe resa conto anche Regina.

Passandosi brevemente la lingua sui denti, la sostituta sussurrò con malizia «Riesco a sentirti bruciare.» Accostò la mano alla sua intimità, sfiorandola appena con un dito per stuzzicarla. Un piccolo ansito sfuggì alle labbra chiare della studentessa, che mosse il bacino in cerca di contatto.

«Smettila di stuzzicarmi e prendimi.» Mugugnò, tornando a mordersi il labbro.

«Era un imperativo, quello?» La donna sogghignò, posando le dita su di lei e sentendole inumidirsi della sua eccitazione. «Non mi sembra esattamente nella... _posizione_ di dare ordini.» Mosse appena le dita, stimolando la pelle sensibile sotto ai polpastrelli, prima di sfiorare con l'indice bagnato il suo clitoride e percorrere con una lentezza esasperante la sua apertura. Emma emise un lungo e sommesso gemito frustrato, abbandonando la testa sulla cattedra.

«Regina...» Chiamò con voce lamentosa, l'eccitazione chiara nel suo tono. «Ti pre-» La mora non le permise di finire, insinuando con decisione due dita in lei. La bionda gemette di nuovo, più forte, e Regina premette il bacino contro il suo.

«Shh... Non vogliamo mica farci sentire...» Sogghignò, cominciando a muoversi in lei lentamente, incontrando i movimenti del bacino di Emma, che chiedeva di più. Presto aumentò la velocità delle spinte in lei, accompagnando i movimenti con tutto il corpo mentre l'altra mano scivolava sotto alla maglia per graffiarle la schiena. La più giovane si inarcò, ansimando e mordendosi il labbro per trattenere i gemiti per il piacere che si faceva più intenso ad ogni spinta; il suo respiro spezzato si faceva sempre più veloce ed affannoso, mentre Regina riusciva a farla impazzire con una facilità disarmante – non era la prima volta, per Emma, aveva avuto qualche ragazza, anche più grande, ma mai nessuno di così dannatamente _bravo_ da farle quell'effetto. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la testa farsi leggera ed un calore mai provato estendersi dal basso ventre. La donna scostò la stoffa della maglia, piegandosi a morderle e baciarle la schiena mentre la ragazza veniva chiamando sommessamente il suo nome. La mora continuò a muoversi, sempre più lentamente, sentendo le pareti interne di Emma contrarsi per l'apice del piacere, cercando di farle godere fino all'ultimo istante l'orgasmo che l'aveva lasciata senza respiro. Quando si ritrasse, la bionda si alzò sulle mani, le gambe che tremavano; Regina le circondò la vita con un braccio, accostandosi a lei, e quando Emma voltò la testa per guardarla, lei incontrò i suoi occhi e si portò le dita alle labbra, ripulendole dai suoi umori con un mugugno di apprezzamento.

«Odd...io.» Sussurrò Emma, gli occhi scuri di bramosia, e si girò nell'abbraccio baciando con passione Regina e gemendo appena nel sentire il proprio sapore sulla sua lingua.

I volti a pochi centimetri, la donna le circondò i fianchi con le braccia. «Rivestiti adesso.» Sorrise appena. «E sappi che questo dev'essere il nostro segreto.»

 


	4. Chapter 4

«Quindi, com'è andata?»

«Come vuoi che sia andata? Io studiavo e lei correggeva compiti.» In parte era vero, in fin dei conti. Dopo un orgasmo di come non ne aveva mai avuti, Emma si era rivestita, e le due erano rimaste abbracciate ancora per un po', i volti vicini ed i corpi abbracciati, a baciarsi; poi avevano deciso di cominciare a fare qualcosa, e mentre Regina aveva tirato fuori dei compiti da correggere, la bionda si era messa a ripassare Chimica. Le era perfino dispiaciuto uscire.

«Ma come, tutto qui?» L'espressione attonita di Ruby strappò una risata ad Emma, che prese un tiro di fumo prima di rispondere.

«Cosa ti aspettavi? Ok, ci stuzzichiamo a lezione... ma non c'è molto altro.» Una parte di lei aveva voglia di confidarsi con l'amica, ma non poteva – era un segreto; e per quanto volesse bene a Ruby, doveva ammettere che la ragazza non era la migliore a mantenere i segreti, specialmente di questo tipo.

«Oh, beh...» la mora scrollò le spalle. «Peccato.» Ridacchiò e si appoggiò con le spalle al muro, gettando il mozzicone di sigaretta ed incrociando le braccia. «Ti annoierai, oggi che non abbiamo storia.»

«Già... Dovrò aspettare domani per rifarmi gli occhi.» Commentò divertita la bionda, facendo cenno all'amica di entrare. La giornata prevedeva due ore di letteratura inglese, due di ginnastica ed una buca – sarebbe dovuta essere chimica, ma seriamente, non ne aveva voglia. Si diresse verso l'aula della professoressa Blanchard e prese posto, tirando fuori il libro e cominciando a scarabocchiare sulle pagine mentre ascoltava la lezione.

Dopo due ore stava per cadere di faccia sul banco ed addormentarsi, ma fu salvata dal suono della campanella; si sarebbe ripresa con un'ora di cazzeggio. Uscì dall'aula e, anziché dirigersi verso il laboratorio di chimica, si avviò con tranquillità verso le macchinette, si prese un caffè ed imboccò il corridoio che portava verso uno sportello anti-panico che dava su un angolo del cortile ben isolato alla vista. Era il luogo in cui solitamente passava l'intervallo assieme a Ruby, o le ore in cui non era a lezione. Finì il proprio caffè con calma, tirò fuori dalla tasca della felpa un astuccetto da cui prese cartina, filtrino e tabacco e si mise a prepararsi una sigaretta, che si fumò con calma. Rubs doveva essere a spagnolo, l'avrebbe raggiunta alla fine dell'ora, quindi Emma non aveva assolutamente niente da fare. Si chiese cosa stesse facendo Regina in quel momento – era il suo giorno libero, quindi probabilmente era a casa, a rilassarsi... La ragazza si lasciò prendere dall'immaginazione, figurandosi scene che la lasciavano con una gran voglia di irrompere in qualche modo in casa sua e ripagare la donna della _punizione_ del giorno prima. In quell'aula vuota ad eccezione di loro due, le era dispiaciuto non poter prendere Regina come la donna aveva fatto con lei.

«A che pensi?»

Emma fece un salto, portandosi la mano al petto. «Cazzo, Ruby! Come diamine fai ad arrivarmi alle spalle così? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. Stronza.»

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere. «Scusa, scusa...» Trovò lo sguardo torvo della bionda e sghignazzò di nuovo. «Eri così assorta... Non mi sono nemmeno dovuta sforzare di fare piano.»

«Hai fortuna perché ero stanca e stavo praticamente dormendo in piedi.»

«Certo, certo, tutte scuse. Di' la verità, pensi alla prof.» La ragazza le offerse un sorrisetto ed inarcò le sopracciglia, accendendosi una sigaretta ed appoggiandosi al muro.

«Lo dici come se fosse una cosa brutta.» Emma scrollò le spalle, stiracchiandosi e successivamente incrociando le braccia al petto. Ignorò l'occhiata divertita nella sua direzione. «Ad ogni modo, tu cos'hai adesso?»

«Un'altra ora di spagnolo ed una di letteratura. Tu?»

«Ginnastica... facciamo a cambio?»

«Hai sempre il tipo con la barbetta?»

«Robin. Sì, sempre lui, è una testa di cazzo.» La ragazza sbuffò, aggrottando le sopracciglia con astio. «Almeno il tuo prof è simpatico. Com'è che si chiama?»

«Will. Sì, lui è gentile.» Ruby annuì allegra, spegnendo poco dopo la sigaretta a terra. «Cos'ha Robin di tanto male?» Alla fine della sua frase, suonò la campanella.

«Te lo racconto domani.»

Emma corse verso la palestra – l'ultima cosa che voleva era beccarsi anche una strigliata per essere arrivata in ritardo. Si diresse in spogliatoio e si sedette, aspettando che le sue compagne finissero di cambiarsi prima di alzarsi, prendere lo zaino ed uscire dallo spogliatoio, piazzandosi contro un muro e prendendo a disegnare.

«E tu? Non fai ginnastica oggi?» Robin, un uomo abbastanza alto dalle spalle larghe, i capelli chiari e la barba incolta, torreggiava su di lei, le mani sui fianchi ed un'espressione contrariata sul volto.

«Ho il ciclo.» Rispose secca, senza alzare lo sguardo dal proprio blocco.

«Da tre settimane?!» Esclamò l'uomo, storcendo le labbra.

«A quanto pare.» Lei si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza.

«Non so nemmeno perché spreco il mio tempo con una teppistella come te.» L'insegnante scosse la testa, abbandonando le braccia lungo il corpo. «Tu non andrai da nessuna parte nella vita, te ne rendi conto?»

Emma alzò lo sguardo carico d'odio su di lui, trattenendo un ringhio. «Disse l'insegnante di ginnastica.» Commentò gelida, guardandolo negli occhi.

Lui la guardò furibondo, ma si trattenne dal rispondere ulteriormente e si voltò, preparandosi a fare lezione.

Le due ore passarono con un'agonizzante lentezza. Emma disegnava, ignorando il mondo attorno a lei, e questa volta non cercò nemmeno di trattenersi, cominciando a tratteggiare la figura di una donna seduta; più andava avanti, più aggiungeva dettagli, più la figura somigliava a quella di Regina.

Finalmente, la campanella suonò, segnando il termine delle lezioni. La bionda si portò lo zaino su una spalla dopo aver messo via il proprio quaderno e la matita, uscì e si avviò verso casa.

«Sono tornata!» Gridò, aperta la porta. I suoi genitori adottivi erano in salotto, intenti a guardare la televisione. Le lanciarono uno sguardo, il padre fece un cenno di saluto, ma nulla più. Emma storse la bocca e salì le scale, andando in camera e chiudendo la porta; buttò lo zaino per terra accanto alla scrivania e si accasciò sul letto, le mani dietro la testa e lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto. Non aveva voglia di studiare. Non aveva voglia di dormire, né di leggere, né di disegnare, né di altro. Non sapeva cosa fare.

Improvvisamente, le venne in mente Regina. Ed il suo numero. L'aveva memorizzato nel cellulare, ma non le aveva mai scritto... Perché non iniziare? Fece scivolare il cellulare fuori dalla tasca ed aprì i messaggi.

**Hey prof ;) oggi si è persa una giornata particolarmente noiosa.**

Digitò velocemente il messaggio, ed aspettò un attimo prima di premere invio; lanciò il telefono sul cuscino ed attese.

-

Regina era seduta alla scrivania, intenta a correggere alcuni compiti del terzo anno. Sentì il cellulare vibrare e guardò perplessa lo schermo illuminarsi per un messaggio da un numero che non conosceva. Lesse velocemente e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso. Si morse per un attimo il labbro, valutando se rispondere al messaggio o continuare il proprio lavoro, e decise che, dopo aver lavorato per gran parte della mattinata, poteva concedersi una pausa.

_Salve. Suppongo che Storia sia una materia molto divertente, se la sua mancanza ti porta alla noia._

**Nah, ho sentito più che altro la sua, di mancanza.**

_Ma davvero? Sono lusingata. E cos'hai fatto in mia assenza?_

**Ho studiato letteratura, ho saltato chimica ed ho litigato. Oh, andiamo, non le sono mancata?**

_Litigato?_

**Prof di ginnastica, testa di cazzo, sta evitando la mia domanda.**

_E quale sarebbe la domanda?_

**Le sono mancata? :D**

_Potrei dire di sì._

**Potrebbe, hm?**

_Un attimo, hai saltato un'ora di chimica?_

**La prossima volta la invito. Promesso.**

_Potrei prendere in considerazione un invito, ma non a saltare le ore di lezione._

**È un buon inizio :)**

_Adesso devo andare, devo finire di correggere alcuni compiti. Conto che non salterai le mie ore, domani?_

**Giammai.**

Emma realizzò di avere un sorriso che partiva da un orecchio ed arrivava all'altro. Perché aveva aspettato così tanto prima di scriverle? Sentiva un piacevole calore allo stomaco.

Regina posò il cellulare, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso identico a quello sul volto della bionda, anche se lei non lo sapeva. Aveva passato la mattina a correggere compiti e preparare lezioni, concedendosi solo un breve riposo a metà mattinata ed una pausa per il pranzo; chiacchierare così tranquillamente con Emma le aveva in qualche modo rischiarato la giornata. Con un sospiro, tornò a lavoro.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Entrando in classe il mattino seguente, Regina incrociò subito lo sguardo di Emma, che le diresse un piccolo sorriso.

«Buongiorno ragazzi. Avrò bisogno di fare l'appello ancora per un paio di giorni, ma dovrei riuscire a memorizzare i vostri nomi entro breve.»

«Se vuole glieli insegno io.» Giunse la voce impertinente della bionda.

«Molto gentile miss Swan, ma sono una che impara in fretta, non avrò bisogno di lezioni.» Regina inarcò il sopracciglio, divertita, e cominciò a chiamare ad uno ad uno gli alunni della classe, riconoscendone la maggior parte. L'ultimo nome, come sempre, fu quello di Emma.

«Di me si ricorda?» la punzecchiò la bionda, appoggiandosi al banco.

«Come potrei dimenticarla, miss Swan?» Fu la pronta risposta. «Si sente praticamente solo la sua voce.» La ragazza sorrise divertita e non commentò oltre. «Bene, oggi parleremo del passaggio dall'età regia a quella repubblicana. Qualcuno conosce l'argomento?»

«Tarquinio il Superbo fu un idiota, in sostanza.»

«Come ho potuto anche solo supporre che qualcun altro avrebbe risposto?» ridacchiò. «Si spieghi meglio, miss Swan.»

«Ho un senso di deja-vu. Vorrò un altro premio.» Regina le lanciò un'occhiata. «Tarquinio il Superbo fu l'ultimo leggendario re di Roma. Pur sapendo che tra la plebe girava il malcontento nei confronti della monarchia, il genio – se seguiamo la leggenda – diede una scusa perfetta per cacciarlo a calci. Insomma, la scusa la diede il figlio molestando Lucretia, ma ad ogni modo... la famiglia di geni fu cacciata nel 509 a.C.»

«Tarquinio il superbo fu tutto sommato un buon re, non fu esattamente colpa sua.» Ribatté Regina, curiosa di vedere se Emma l'avrebbe seguita in una discussione.

«No, non lo fu. Fu un tiranno, prese e detenne il potere con la forza.»

«Ma fu un buon comandante, sotto il suo regno Roma si espanse nel Latium vetus, ed a lui sono attribuite la Cloaca Massima ed il Tempio di Giove Ottimo Massimo.»

«Anche questo è vero... Ma è ugualmente stato cacciato, ciò significa che la popolazione non sopportava più i suoi soprusi.»

Regina annuì, soddisfatta. «Ottime conoscenze, miss Swan.»

«Mi sono meritata il mio premio?» Sogghignò la ragazza.

«Può darsi.» Rispose la mora, scrivendo sul registro. Alzò lo sguardo dopo qualche secondo. «Qualcuno sarebbe così gentile da trascrivere uno schema alla lavagna?»

Una ragazza alzò la mano e si avvicinò, cominciando a trascrivere da un foglio che le porse la sostituta.

«Prof, preferisco quando è lei a scrivere alla lavagna.» Ghignò Emma, lo sguardo fisso sulla donna seduta dietro alla cattedra. _Oh, quella cattedra._

«Perché mai?» Chiese lei, perplessa.

«Bella vista?»

«Occhio miss Swan.» La sua voce calò di un'ottava, mandando un brivido lungo la schiena della bionda. «Non vorrà farsi punire di nuovo?»

«Oh, non sia mai...» Il suo ghigno si allargò. Regina le lanciò un'ultima occhiata e si voltò a guardare la lavagna.

L'ora passò fin troppo velocemente per Emma. Avrebbe voluto avere più tempo, ma la campanella fu inclemente.

«Tu vai avanti, ti raggiungo fuori.»

«Mi devi una cicca, non tardare.» Ruby le sorrise e si alzò, mentre tutti andavano via per l'intervallo, lasciando Emma da sola nell'aula. Lei si avvicinò alla cattedra, un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

«Avevamo parlato di un premio.» Incrociò le braccia, osservando la mora alzarsi.

«Infatti. Ho un'offerta: tu oggi hai il rientro, mentre io devo restare qui per fare sorveglianza.» Regina si appoggiò alla cattedra, guardando la bionda.

«Mi sta proponendo di pranzare assieme?» Gli occhi di Emma si illuminarono senza che lei ci facesse nemmeno caso.

«Esatto. Interessata?»

«Certo.» Si affrettò a rispondere lei, poi si fermò un attimo a pensare. «Ma... Non diranno nulla se ci vedono pranzare assieme?»

«Cosa vuoi che ci dicano?» Regina inarcò le sopracciglia. «Sei una mia studentessa, non c'è niente di male nel fatto che ci ritroviamo a scuola a parlare quando entrambe dobbiamo restare per pranzo.» Rispose semplicemente, muovendo la mano per sottolineare la propria tesi. Emma annuì soddisfatta e prese il proprio zaino.

«Vero. A dopo allora.» Uscì dalla classe, molto soddisfatta, e si diresse da Ruby.

Regina, rimasta in classe, la guardò uscire prima di abbassare per un attimo lo sguardo, pensierosa. In qualche modo sentiva che la storia si stava ripetendo, ma in maniera _diversa_. Scosse la testa e decise che non ci avrebbe pensato, almeno non allora. Si portò in piedi, sistemò i fogli nella borsa e si diresse verso la macchinetta per un caffè. Un paio d'ore e sarebbe stata l'ora di pranzo. Si appoggiò ad una colonna, nel grande atrio, e tranquillamente prese a sorseggiare il proprio caffè, sovrappensiero. Ricordi e pensieri volavano nella sua testa, e quasi non si accorgeva più del mondo attorno a lei. Si riscosse solo quando qualcuno le rivolse la parola, e si voltò per fronteggiare un uomo dalle spalle larghe, la barba incolta ed un sorriso amichevole.

«Ciao. Tu devi essere la nuova supplente, giusto? Io sono Robin.» L'uomo le porse la mano e lei la strinse accennando un sorriso.

«Piacere, Regina. Sì, sono la supplente di Storia, sarò qui per qualche mese.»

«Io insegno ginnastica.» Lo sguardo di Regina si affilò per un attimo. Era con lui che Emma aveva litigato? A quanto ne sapeva, c'erano due insegnanti di ginnastica, e la bionda non aveva specificato il nome del suo. Ciò che lei poteva vedere era un uomo cordiale – ma in fin dei conti l'aveva appena conosciuto. «Oggi resti a pranzo?»

«Sì, perché?» Chiese la mora, prendendo un sorso di caffè.

«Ti va di farmi compagnia? Nel pomeriggio c'è una partita e devo restare qui.»

La donna gli offerse un piccolo sorriso di scuse e scosse la testa. «No, mi dispiace. Oggi pranzo assieme ad una mia studentessa, le serve qualche consiglio.» L'uomo storse appena le labbra ed annuì.

«Capisco. Peccato... Sarà per un'altra volta.» Regina fece un leggero cenno di assenso con il capo, tanto più per gentilezza che per vera e propria approvazione. Robin la salutò con un gesto della mano e si allontanò, dirigendosi verso la palestra. La mora terminò il proprio caffè, prese la borsa e si diresse in aula insegnanti per l'ora di disponibilità.

Si sedette al grande tavolo al centro della stanza e cominciò a riordinare il registro e i fogli, come spesso faceva durante le ore buche, mentre la sua mente vagava. Non poteva fare a meno di essere impaziente, di aspettare con ansia il pranzo, e nel frattempo si chiedeva _perché._ Perché Emma l'aveva attratta a quel modo fin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva vista? _Le aveva fatto l'occhiolino._ Appena entrata in classe, aveva sentito la bionda bisbigliare “wow” ed incontrando il suo sguardo le aveva fatto l'occhiolino. Non lo faceva mai. Come non si abbandonava a certe pulsioni senza pensarci, specialmente non con una ragazza che conosceva da meno di due giorni. Eppure era stato tutto così veloce e quasi _naturale_. Da quando aveva terminato il liceo, otto anni prima, aveva smesso di essere così impulsiva, programmando ed affrontando razionalmente la propria vita. Tuttavia, qualcosa in Emma l'aveva fatta scattare come non le succedeva da tempo.

Regina alzò lo sguardo sull'orologio, notando come fosse già passata una ventina di minuti, ventina di minuti che lei aveva passato con la penna in mano senza scrivere alcunché, mentre i suoi pensieri si concentravano sull'irriverente ragazza che le era entrata sottopelle. Si morse il labbro e si riscosse, cominciando a trascrivere alcuni appunti per la sua prossima lezione in una prima.   
Per lei, l'organizzazione di quella scuola lasciava un po' a desiderare: sebbene non dovesse tenere alcuna lezione nel rientro pomeridiano di quel giorno, sarebbe dovuta restare di sorveglianza per due ore. L'unico lato positivo era Emma, in realtà; almeno avrebbe pranzato con lei, e forse l'avrebbe incontrata all'uscita.

Quando finì l'ora di disponibilità, Regina prese le proprie cose e si diresse in una classe per la lezione, che passò con una lentezza esasperante. Gli alunni prendevano appunti, silenziosamente, mentre lei spiegava la storia americana. Appena sentiva chiacchiericcio dal fondo della classe, la donna smetteva di spiegare ed incrociando le braccia inarcava un sopracciglio, osservando gli studenti che disturbavano finché questi non se ne rendevano conto e stavano zitti – aveva scoperto che questo metodo, quello di metterli in imbarazzo, era molto più efficace per mantenere il silenzio che non sgolarsi per zittirli.

La lezione passò tutto sommato velocemente ed in tranquillità. Entro breve, gli alunni avevano capito che non conveniva disturbare la lezione, ed avevano deciso di seguire, o di farsi in silenzio gli affari propri; così, quando la campanella squillò cristallina per i corridoi i ragazzi la sentirono forte e chiara, presero le proprie cose e si affrettarono all'uscita. Regina si concesse un sorrisetto e si alzò, una volta che tutti furono usciti, e con calma si avviò verso la sala insegnanti per mettere giù la borsa. Appena oltrepassata la porta della classe, però, si fermò con uno scatto sorpreso.

«Buh.» Due occhi chiari la stavano osservando, sotto di loro un sorriso furbo.

«Emma!» Esclamò la mora, sorpresa, guardandola. «Che ci fai qui?»

«Ruby è uscita un'ora prima oggi, quindi non dovevo aspettarla all'armadietto, ed ho pensato di venire qui ad aspettare lei.» La ragazza scrollò le spalle, incrociando le braccia. «Abbiamo un pranzo insieme, se non sbaglio.»

«Non sbagli. Ma io devo passare in aula insegnanti per posare delle cose, poi potremo andare.»

Emma annuì e Regina si avviò, seguita dalla più giovane che le camminava affianco.

«Non sono ancora mai stata nell'aula professori...»

«Non ci pensare nemmeno.» La donna le lanciò un'occhiata. «Tu aspetti fuori.»

«Ow... Sono il suo cagnolino, adesso?» Chiese lei, fingendo un piccolo broncio, mentre la sua voce suggeriva tutt'altro. Regina la guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio, ed un ghigno malefico si fece spazio sulle sue labbra.

«Può darsi...»

«Oh, ed ha anche intenzione di mettermi al guinzaglio?»

«Non mi tenti, miss Swan.» La mora la osservò con la coda dell'occhio. «Aspettami qui.» Entrò velocemente nella grande aula professori e si avvicinò al proprio stipetto, riponendovi alcune schede ed il registro, poi uscì e si accostò nuovamente alla bionda, che le dava le spalle, guardandosi attorno in attesa. Appena Emma sentì l'inconfondibile suono dei suoi tacchi, si voltò con un sorriso.

«Pranzo?» Chiese, posandosi una mano sulla pancia, che cominciava a brontolare. La supplente ridacchiò, guardando la studentessa stringersi i fianchi con una smorfia. «Non ridere...» mugugnò lei.

«Va bene, andiamo.» La donna le offerse un sorriso divertito, e le due si diressero verso la mensa. Si sedettero una di fronte all'altra, la bionda prese a trafficare, scavando nello zaino fino a tirare fuori un pacchettino chiuso malamente con dentro il suo pranzo.

«Mangi sempre panini?» Regina si era portata una vaschetta in plastica, assieme all'apposita forchettina, con dentro un'insalata ai pomodorini. «Non ti fa bene.»

«Non ho molto altro.» Si giustificò la più giovane, stringendosi nelle spalle mentre azzannava senza troppe cerimonie il proprio pasto. La mora storse le labbra, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre la osservava.

«Giovedì prossimo ti porto qualcosa io.» Disse semplicemente poco dopo, abbassando lo sguardo sulla forchetta che si portò alle labbra. Rialzò gli occhi appena si rese conto che Emma si era come congelata. «Che c'è?»

«Niente.» si scosse lei, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Non sono abituata ad avere qualcuno che mi prepari il pranzo, tutto qui.» Ignorò l'occhiata perplessa di Regina, che non riusciva a capire cosa intendesse dire. La mora fece per chiedere spiegazioni, ma decise che non l'avrebbe forzata a parlare di un argomento che non era evidentemente pronta a trattare.

«Adesso ce l'hai.» Si limitò a rispondere, accennando un sorriso ed ottenendo uno sguardo riconoscente dalla bionda. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, in cui le due si limitarono a sorridersi appena, Regina decise di parlare ancora. «Allora... Eri solita marinare anche le ore di Storia, prima che arrivassi?»

«Forse... occasionalmente...» Emma le diresse un piccolo ghigno. «Ma ora ho un buon motivo per non saltarle.»

«Ti piacciono così tanto i Romani?» Scherzò la mora, lanciandole uno sguardo eloquente.

«I Romani? Oh... sì, certo, i Romani. Anche quelli, sì.» La bionda scrollò le spalle, terminando il proprio panino e mettendosi comoda sulla sedia. Allungando le gambe, i suoi piedi andarono a toccare quelli di Regina, facendole scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena nonostante il contatto fosse minimo. Nessuna delle due si mosse.

«Che-» La voce della professoressa si spense quando lei si accorse che Emma le stava _effettivamente_ sfiorando la caviglia con il piede, un'aria di finta innocenza dipinta sul volto. La donna chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, prima di continuare a parlare. «Che rientro hai oggi?»

«Anatomia.» Si stava divertendo? La stava provocando? Come si sarebbe divertita a _punirla_ nuovamente. «E lei, come passerà il tempo?» Una scintilla pericolosa brillò negli occhi di Regina, che ghignò con malizia ed abbassò la voce, inclinando appena la testa di lato.

«Saranno due ore lunghe... mi rimetto alla tua immaginazione.» Le labbra della supplente si arricciarono in un sorrisetto terribilmente sexy, e la bionda sentì distintamente una fitta al basso ventre; dovette trattenersi dal prenderla per il braccio e trascinarla dove sarebbero potute restare da sole.

«Potrei propormi per farle compagnia.»

«Magari...» Regina strinse le labbra in un piccolo broncio, stuzzicando Emma con un finto tono lamentoso. «Ma hai lezione...» Il piede della ragazza continuava a sfiorarle la caviglia, e pensare si faceva sempre più difficile, mentre le immagini di pochi giorni prima tornavano alla sua mente.

«Posso permettermi di saltare un'ora di Anatomia – sono certa che sarò capace di recuperarla in altro modo.» Emma si sporse, poggiando gli avambracci sul tavolo ed osservando la donna dritta negli occhi. Lei non distolse lo sguardo, ed anzi lo sostenne sporgendosi a sua volta.

«E come, sentiamo?»

«Potrebbe darmi una mano lei.» Regina fece per rispondere a tono, ma una musica chiassosa le interruppe. La bionda trasalì, portandosi una mano alla tasca; prese il cellulare e lesse il numero di Ruby, così rispose immediatamente, lanciando un'occhiata di scuse alla professoressa. «Rossa dimmi. … Sì. Sei un genio. … Va bene, te lo riprendo io, tanto la combinazione la so.» Ridacchiò e scosse la testa. «Sì, passo da te più tardi. No, ho rientro. Sono in mensa, mi è partito Bullet From A Gun a massimo volume, grazie. Fanculo non ridere stavo parlando, mi hai fatto fare un salto.» Lanciò uno sguardo a Regina, che la stava osservando incuriosita e divertita. «Eh? No, stai zitta. A dopo, ciao.» Chiuse la chiamata ed incontrò gli occhi della supplente. «...Cosa?»

«Non ho detto nulla.» La mora si portò con nonchalance la forchetta alle labbra.

«L'ha pensato molto intensamente.» Regina si limitò a sorriderle sorniona e finì la propria insalata. «Tra poco dovrò andare a lezione. Lei ha qualche classe?»

«No, te l'ho detto. Ho solo sorveglianza.» La donna prese la vaschetta e la forchettina, sistemando entrambe nella borsa. «Sarò sostanzialmente in giro per i corridoi.» Strinse le labbra e si portò la borsa sulla spalla. Emma si alzò e si mise accanto a lei, sorridendole.

«Mi fa compagnia finché non vado, allora?»

«Non vedo perché no.»

Le due si avviarono per i corridoi, in pacifico silenzio, dirette all'aula di Anatomia, in cui entro breve si sarebbe tenuta la lezione. Arrivate davanti alla porta, la bionda mugugnò il proprio dissenso, osservando Regina di fronte a sé. «Magari-» si strinse nelle spalle «Ci vediamo all'uscita.»

Lei annuì appena, offrendole un sorriso sereno. «Magari. A più tardi.» Emma le sorrise di rimando ed entrò in classe, piazzandosi in un banco che non fosse né in prima né in ultima fila. Prese il libro di Anatomia dallo zaino e cominciò a ripetere le parti del cranio e la divisione dello scheletro in attesa del professore. Quando la lezione cominciò, lei si sforzò di concentrarsi, nonostante tutti i pensieri che le offuscavano la mente.

La prima ora passò tutto sommato velocemente. La materia era interessante, ed il professore sapeva farsi ascoltare. Ma dopo un po', Emma aveva semplicemente bisogno di muoversi, così chiese di andare ai servizi ed uscì dall'aula. Si appoggiò per un attimo al muro, guardandosi attorno, poi si avviò.

«Non dovresti essere in classe, tu?» La voce familiare strappò un sorriso involontario alla bionda, che si voltò.

«Sto solo andando a bere. Certo, se ha un'offerta migliore, potrei valutarla, prof.» Regina le si avvicinò, il ticchettio dei suoi tacchi l'unico suono nel corridoio deserto.

«Nonostante la tentazione, mi vedo costretta a dirti di no. Non posso certo farti perdere la lezione di Anatomia.»

Le due si guardarono per qualche istante, quasi studiandosi. «Che peccato. Devo aspettare ancora un'ora prima di ricevere qualche offerta interessante, quindi?»

«Temo di sì.»

«Vorrà dire che attenderò con ansia.»

 


	6. Chapter 6

Anche la seconda ora di lezione passò, purtroppo non altrettanto velocemente. Emma non faceva che pensare alla donna dai profondi occhi castani; la conosceva da appena qualche giorno, eppure non riusciva fare a meno di voler passare tutto il tempo possibile con lei.

Appena la campanella trillò, la bionda tirò un sospiro di sollievo e raccolse le proprie cose nello zaino, buttandoselo sulla spalla. Uscì velocemente, guardandosi attorno in cerca di Regina. Si diresse al proprio armadietto, riponendovi un libro di cui non aveva bisogno, e prese da quello di Ruby il quaderno che l'amica aveva dimenticato, poi fece scivolare il cellulare fuori dalla tasca.

**Sbaglio o mi aveva promesso una proposta interessante? ;)**

Guardò lo schermo per qualche secondo in attesa di una risposta, che però non arrivò. Allora storse le labbra, riponendo il cellulare in tasca, e scese le scale diretta all'uscita, quando sentì il proprio fianco vibrare.

_Non sbagli. La mia proposta è semplice: domani pomeriggio devo fare lezione. Se anche tu hai rientro, ti interesserebbe ripetere l'esperienza del pranzo di oggi, e mangiare di nuovo assieme a me?_

Emma sorrise tra sé mentre usciva, gli occhi puntati sul dispositivo.

**Certamente! A domani!**

Fin troppo concentrata sul messaggio, non si accorse che c'era qualcuno di fronte a lei, e vi andò a sbattere contro.

«Ah! Scusi.» Mugugnò prima di alzare lo sguardo.

«Swan. Chi altri?» L'uomo di fronte a lei storse le labbra. La bionda trattenne un ringhio infastidito di fronte a Robin.

«Ho chiesto scusa, che altro vuole?» Si sistemò lo zaino sulla spalla e fece per andarsene, senza ascoltare nemmeno le parole dure del professore. Sbuffando, si diresse verso la fermata dell'autobus e si sedette pesantemente sulla panchina, in attesa. Aveva una decina di minuti. Guardò il cellulare, poi tirò fuori una sigaretta, l'accese e cercò una posizione un po' più comoda.

**Ciao Rossa, indovina? Ho sbattuto contro il coglione uscendo da scuola.**

Digitò velocemente e mandò il messaggio.

“ _Rossa”? Che linguaggio colorito. Mi sa che hai sbagliato destinatario._

La bionda fissò sbigottita il cellulare per un attimo, poi arrossì fino alle orecchie. Aveva mandato l'SMS a Regina anziché a Ruby.

**Oddio mi scusi! Solitamente Ruby è sempre l'ultimo numero a cui mando un messaggio, sono andata in automatico. Faccia finta di non aver letto niente. Gnah.**

“ _Gnah”?_

**Doveva essere un verso imbarazzato. Non rende.**

_Comprendo. Ad ogni modo sta' tranquilla, capita di sbagliare numero. Devo chiedere chi è il “coglione” di cui parli?_

**Sempre il mio prof di ginnastica. Sta arrivando il bus, devo andare... A più tardi :)**

Regina osservò lo schermo con un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra. Ripose il cellulare nella borsa e mise in moto la macchina, controllando che non passasse nessuno prima di uscire dal parcheggio ed andare verso casa.

Una volta arrivata, la mora posò borsa e cappotto, si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò sul divano con un sospiro. Era stata una giornata lunga, e doveva ancora preparare una lezione e finire di correggere alcuni compiti, prima però voleva prendersi un paio d'ore di pausa. Si rilassò per una decina di minuti, poi si rialzò e salì le scale della villetta, diretta in bagno. Aprì l'acqua per riempire la vasca ed andò in camera per spogliarsi. Si tolse con calma i vestiti e li ripose ordinatamente, coprendosi con un accappatoio. Chiuse la porta del bagno, fece partire della musica rilassante dal cellulare e lasciò cadere l'accappatoio, entrando nella vasca; si immerse con un mugugno contento, lasciandosi cullare dall'acqua calda e dal vapore che saliva lentamente. Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la schiena al bordo. Lasciò scivolare pacificamente le dita lungo il proprio corpo, senza una meta, rilassandosi per la semplice sensazione della pelle liscia sotto ai polpastrelli, ed emise un piccolo sospiro quando la sua mano scese sul ventre, lentamente. Senza che nemmeno lo volesse, i suoi pensieri volarono ad un paio di giorni prima, alla _punizione_ con Emma. Il suo labbro inferiore scivolò tra i suoi denti, mentre la sua mano, quasi autonomamente, scendeva a carezzarle la coscia; risalì piano sfiorandosi con le unghie, gli occhi chiusi e la scena che si svolgeva dietro alle palpebre serrate.

-

Emma, che prima di andare a casa era passata da Ruby per lasciarle il quaderno, si era fermata per un po' dall'amica; non aveva voglia di rincasare, ma purtroppo non aveva potuto trattenersi che per una decina di minuti, così le era toccato tornare.

Non si sforzò nemmeno di salutare, abbandonò le scarpe alla base delle scale e salì in camera, gettando lo zaino sotto alla scrivania. Prese un fumetto dalla libreria e si sdraiò sul letto, leggendo annoiata per un po', ma presto le passò la voglia e lo gettò di lato, sbuffando. Dopo qualche attimo di contemplazione, prese il cellulare per scrivere alla sua prof preferita.

**Eccomi qui ;) che ha fatto di bello in mia assenza?**

-

Le dita della mora risalirono fino a trovare la pelle più sensibile, muovendosi pigramente e stuzzicandola con calma. Un piccolo sospiro sfuggì alle sue labbra, mentre il pensiero proibito della bionda le provocava un incredibile calore al basso ventre; cullata dal vapore, accompagnata dalla musica, Regina lasciava che la sua mano la sfiorasse dove più ne sentiva il bisogno, dandole piacere. I suoi movimenti si facevano sempre più decisi e mirati, mentre la sua mente era in uno stato di assoluto relax e di piacevole estraneazione, sempre più vicina all'apice; per questo, quando la musica si interruppe bruscamente per lasciare spazio ad un “ _bing”_ ed una vibrazione, Regina sussultò, aprendo gli occhi di scatto. Lanciò un'occhiata al dispositivo e storse le labbra, allontanando le dita. Si asciugò la mano e prese il cellulare per controllare chi le avesse scritto, e la smorfia infastidita si trasformò in un sorriso. _Lupus in fabula_. Quasi per vendicarsi del momento interrotto, subito decise come avrebbe risposto. Digitò con un sogghigno sulle labbra

_Nulla di che... In realtà mi sto facendo il bagno..._

Emma rimase congelata a fissare il cellulare, la bocca aperta e la faccia calda. Rilesse tre o quattro volte il messaggio, _doveva_ aver capito male. Quando si convinse che non c'era alcun errore, e che Regina la stava chiaramente provocando, ghignò.

**Deve sapere che sono come San Tommaso, per credere devo vedere.**

_E perché mai dovresti volermi vedere fare il bagno?_

La bionda poteva _sentire_ la malizia in quella domanda.

**Un paio di idee le avrei.**

Regina osservò lo schermo con un sogghigno. Aveva la voglia irrefrenabile di stuzzicarla – e non era l'unica voglia che sentiva nei confronti della ragazza.

_Hm... Ad esempio?_

Una cosa del genere non le era mai nemmeno passata per la testa – eppure era più che piacevole.

Emma si morse il labbro, chiedendosi a quale fantasia dare voce per prima.

**Ad esempio, dovrei vendicarmi per martedì, non crede?**

_Fuori da scuola puoi darmi del tu. Comunque, come avresti intenzione di fare?_

La bionda ghignò tra sé, mordendosi il labbro. Era allo stesso tempo insolito ed eccitante, potendo si sarebbe fiondata a casa sua, ma poiché non poteva, si sarebbe divertita così.

**Beh, intanto potrei fare il bagno assieme a te. In fin dei conti, non ho ancora avuto l'occasione di farti gridare il mio nome come tu hai fatto con me.**

Regina poté sentire una fitta d'eccitazione al basso ventre e si morse il labbro.

_Peccato che tu non sia qui..._

Emma si spostò in una posizione più comoda, sdraiandosi sulla schiena ed incrociando le gambe. Dio se quella donna sapeva farsi desiderare con poco.

**È un invito per caso? Comunque puoi immaginare cosa farei.**

_Dammi un indizio._

La mora lasciò scivolare nuovamente la mano lungo il proprio corpo, in attesa di una risposta che non tardò ad arrivare.

**Mi unirei a te nella vasca, attirandoti su me, e tu saresti a cavalcioni delle mie gambe, totalmente alla mia mercé.**

Un gemito sommesso sfuggì alle labbra rosse della donna mentre si immaginava la scena.

_Non mi lascerei dominare così facilmente._

**Tu dici? Scommetto che saprei dove e come toccare per farti cambiare idea.**

Regina sospirò, mentre le sue dita tornavano a disegnare sulla sua pelle. Affondando poco di più, strinse saldamente il cellulare in mano.

_Ma davvero? Come?_

**Ti piacerebbe scoprirlo? ;)**

_E a te non piacerebbe sapere *esattamente* cosa sto facendo?_

**...Il bagno?**

Emma era certa di non aver capito. O meglio, pensava di aver capito, ma doveva aver capito male.

_Si possono fare tante cose, mentre ci si fa il bagno._

«Che stro-» Muovendosi di scatto, la bionda cadde dal letto con un tonfo, il braccio teso in alto nel tentativo di salvare il cellulare. Si rialzò e si arrampicò nuovamente sul letto, digitando velocemente un nuovo messaggio.

**E a cosa pensi esattamente, mentre fai altro?**

_Sono aperta a suggerimenti._

**Puoi pensare a me, lì nella vasca, sistemata tra le tue gambe mentre ti bacio il collo.**

Regina si mosse lentamente, sfiorandosi il collo con le dita.

_E che altro?_

**E scendo lentamente con le labbra fino al seno, divertendomi a cercare tutti i punti più sensibili.**

Le sue dita seguirono il percorso che le labbra di Emma tracciavano nella sua mente, e tutto il suo corpo reagiva a quel leggero stimolo. Stava davvero facendo una cosa del genere?

_Tutto qui?_

**Mai detto questo. Le mie dita, intanto, risalgono le tue cosce fino all'apice, dove si fermano.**

Regina si morse il labbro.

_Ti diverti a stuzzicare?_

**Terribilmente. In fin dei conti, è una vendetta. Ma mentre ti stuzzico con le dita, continuo a muovere le labbra sul tuo petto.**

La donna lesse il messaggio con un piccolo sospiro, posando il palmo sul proprio seno.

_Potresti anche scendere con quelle labbra..._

Emma aveva caldo. Si sentiva la faccia bollente e la sua testa era affollata di immagini di Regina, _nuda, intenta a darsi piacere pensando a lei..._ Si morse il labbro, continuando a scrivere.

**È esattamente ciò che ho intenzione di fare. Magari sul letto, più comodo. Scendo tra le tue gambe senza fretta.**

Le dita di Regina scivolarono sul suo centro, dove poté sentire la propria umidità. Un piccolo gemito le sfuggì dalle labbra mentre una leggera scarica di piacere le invadeva il corpo.

_Sbrigati._

**Perché, che fretta c'è?**

Emma sogghignò tra sé, divertita ed eccitata assieme.

_Potrei anche stufarmi e cambiare idea..._

Regina si morse il labbro, mentre muoveva le dita su di sé con piccoli brividi di piacere.

**Ma come, proprio quando stavo per arrivare tra le tue gambe e giocare con la tua pelle?**

_E che altro avresti intenzione di fare?_

La donna poteva sentire la propria eccitazione crescere ad ogni messaggio. Premette appena le dita sul proprio clitoride, lasciandosi sfuggire un ansito.

**Potrei lasciarti così, in attesa... non sarebbe divertente?**

_Occhio miss Swan, non tiri troppo la corda._

Emma lesse il proprio nome con la voce di Regina, bassa e maliziosa, e venne percorsa da un brivido.

**Ma probabilmente mi avventerei su di te, perché sei maledettamente irresistibile, ed entrerei subito con la lingua.**

La mora non se l'aspettava. Sentì un brivido a quelle parole, e lasciò scivolare due dita in sé, gemendo appena. Non aveva mai fatto niente del genere – si era rilassata a quel modo altre volte, ma mai parlando a qualcuno, e specialmente mai _parlando_ con qualcuno. Eppure era così eccitante...

_Continua..._

Emma si morse il labbro, immaginando ciò che Regina stava facendo, e si sistemò sul letto con un piccolo gemito frustrato. La voleva, terribilmente; voleva sentire la sua pelle sotto ai polpastrelli, il suo sapore sulle labbra, la voleva.

**Non sarebbe meglio dal vivo?**

_Assolutamente. Ma, purtroppo, tu non sei qui._

«... Stronza.» Emma mugugnò tra sé, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

**Potrei sempre impegnarmi per finire nuovamente in punizione.**

Regina continuava a muoversi lentamente, talvolta accompagnando i movimenti delle dita con il bacino, mentre la sua testa era affollata di immagini di Emma. Non poteva essere _sano._ Ma non le interessava.

_Oh, non sarò certamente io ad impedirtelo. Ma nel frattempo, cosa avresti intenzione di fare?_

**Nel frattempo posso dirti cosa succederà la prossima volta che mi metterai in punizione.**

Regina si morse il labbro, ansimando appena in anticipazione.

_Sto aspettando._

**Ti farei sedere sulla cattedra dove tu ti sei divertita a farmi gemere, mi sistemerei di fronte a te e ti scoperei senza alcuna pietà.**

Alla mora mancò il respiro. Sentì un tremito partire dal basso ventre e si inarcò con un gemito, rilassandosi istanti dopo. Sospirò, gli occhi socchiusi ed un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul volto, prima di tornare a guardare il cellulare.

_La prendo come una promessa, sappilo._

Emma, sdraiata sul letto, aveva il respiro pesante e si sentiva bruciare.

**Fai bene, perché lo è.**

_Temo di dover uscire dalla vasca ora. Ci vediamo domani a pranzo._

**Assolutamente. Io devo andare a studiare ma... Se ti va, possiamo sentirci stasera.**

Erano già ben oltre la fase del “se vuoi ci sentiamo”, eppure Emma si sentì avvampare mandando quel messaggio quasi più che con quelli di poco prima. Si tormentò il labbro in attesa di una risposta, consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe stata immediata. Ogni secondo sembrava infinito.

_Certo, volentieri. Anche se preferirei parlare anziché scrivere. A più tardi._

**A più tardi!**

Il viso di Emma si illuminò con un sorriso che le andava da un orecchio all'altro. Mise via il cellulare e si alzò, sistemandosi alla scrivania e tirando fuori il libro di Algebra.

Nonostante qualche piccolo momento di distrazione, studiò e svolse esercizi per un paio d'ore, tra Algebra e Chimica. Finì di mettere a posto le pagine del quaderno di Chimica e mise tutto in ordine, stiracchiandosi mentre si alzava dalla scrivania. Si sgranchì un po' le gambe e scese in cucina per prendersi qualcosa da bere, trovando un biglietto sul tavolo del soggiorno.

“Siamo usciti. Se vuoi qualcosa da mangiare ci sono i tuoi noodles in dispensa, altrimenti arrangiati. -James”

«Ma ti pareva.» Mugugnò Emma, roteando gli occhi infastidita. Aprì il frigo e prese una bottiglietta di Sprite, guardando l'orologio – non erano ancora le otto. Bevve qualche sorso dalla bottiglietta e decise di cenare – da sola, come al solito. Non era la prima volta che i suoi genitori adottivi decidevano di uscire senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di avvisarla, ormai ci era abituata. Non che le piacesse, ma almeno aveva casa tutta per sé. Aperse la dispensa, cercando tra gli scaffali e prendendo un pacchetto di noodles da cuocere in 5 minuti. Prese una padella e vi versò dell'acqua, sistemandola sulla fiamma del fornello. Mentre aspettava che l'acqua bollisse, si mordicchiò il labbro e prese il cellulare.

**Buonasera. Hai da fare?**

-

Uscita dalla vasca, Regina si era asciugata con calma e si era rivestita. Decisamente più rilassata e con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, aveva ricontrollato le lezioni che si era preparata per il giorno seguente, finendo in fretta. Non sapendo che fare, aveva deciso di accomodarsi sul letto e leggere un libro per passare il tempo.

Concentrata su _I racconti del Necronomicon 1_ di Lovecraft, non si era praticamente accorta del tempo che passava, e fu bruscamente risvegliata dalla vibrazione del cellulare. Sobbalzò sorpresa ed inarcò le sopracciglia, guardando l'orario sul display e stupendosi nel notare che erano quasi le 20. Lesse il messaggio, appoggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto, e mise giù il libro.

_Buonasera. No, perché, hai qualche idea?_

**Uhm, se ti va potremmo fare quattro chiacchiere. Ho i minuti gratis, quindi potrei anche chiamarti senza dover guardare continuamente l'orologio.**

_Sì, l'idea mi piace._

Emma sorrise, versando il contenuto della busta nell'acqua bollente prima di digitare velocemente il numero di Regina e premere il tastino verde. Non ci volle più di uno squillo.

«Che celerità.» Incredibile come a distanza di sole poche ore, alla bionda fosse mancata così tanto la sua voce.

«Sì, beh, nemmeno io avevo da fare.» La ragazza sorrise, prendendo a mescolare i noodles. «Che hai fatto di bello mentre io studiavo?»

«Bagno a parte, intendi?» Regina sogghignò appena nel sentire un leggerissimo sbuffo dall'altra parte della linea. «Niente di tale. Ho ricontrollato del materiale per domani e poi mi sono messa a leggere.» Tenendo il cellulare tra la spalla e la testa, prese il libro e sistemò il segnalibro di modo da non perdere la pagina.

«Cosa stavi leggendo?» Emma si sporse per prendere un piatto e lo posò sul tavolo, prima di tornare a girare i noodles.

«Lovecraft... Ma stai cenando?» Sentendo il rumore di stoviglie, Regina aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia.

«Sì. Cioè, no, sto preparando, ma è pronto tra due minuti. Ti piace l'horror allora.» Emma sorrise tra sé: Regina stava leggendo il suo autore preferito.

«I tuoi genitori non ti dicono niente se stai al cellulare mentre ceni?»

«Loro sono usciti. Ti inviterei a cena, ma non so quanto possano piacerti i noodles precotti.» La bionda mise la chiamata in vivavoce per mettere il proprio pasto nel piatto e tirare fuori un paio di bacchette, prima di sedersi e riportare il cellulare all'orecchio.

«Oh, ho capito. Ad ogni modo sì, mi piace molto l'horror, specialmente Poe e Lovecraft.» La donna si portò un ginocchio al petto, poggiandovi un braccio. «Anche se conosco ben poca gente che sappia chi è quest'ultimo, ed ancora meno che lo apprezzi.» Era piacevolmente colpita, e si rese conto di quanto poco sapesse su Emma, e viceversa, ma di quanto volesse conoscerla meglio.

«Ci siamo trovate allora.» Rispose la ragazza con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. «Stai parlando del mio autore preferito.»

«Già... Ci siamo proprio trovate.» Ripeté la mora in un soffio, sorridendo appena e fissando un punto indefinito sul proprio letto. Dall'altra parte, Emma era rimasta immobile per un istante, come ipnotizzata, mentre processava ciò che la donna aveva appena detto. _Cosa intendeva?_

«Uh- E cosa stai leggendo esattamente?» Regina inarcò le sopracciglia, rialzando lo sguardo sul libro dalla copertina nera.

«I Racconti del Necronomicon. Penso sia la terza o la quarta volta.» Ridacchiò. Emma raddrizzò la schiena di scatto, stringendo poco di più le dita attorno al telefono. _Seriamente?_ Non solo stava leggendo il suo autore preferito, ma anche il suo _libro_ preferito.

«Ce l'hai sotto mano per caso?» Chiese, sporgendosi sulla sedia.

«Beh, sì. Perché?»

«Potrei chiederti un favore?»

«Dimmi.»

«Mi leggeresti un pezzo dalla Città Senza Nome? Uno qualsiasi.» Alla ragazza brillavano gli occhi. Le piaceva così tanto la voce di Regina... e sentirla recitare il testo incredibilmente poetico di quel racconto l'avrebbe probabilmente fatta impazzire. Ma che dolce pazzia sarebbe stata.

«Uno qualsiasi? Va bene.» La donna sorrise, aprendo il libro per cercare il racconto. Lesse sommariamente qualche riga per trovare il punto da cui voleva partire, poi cominciò a recitare. « _Remota, nel deserto dell'Arabia, si stende la Città senza nome, sgretolata e diruta, le basse mura seminascoste dalla sabbia di innumerevoli ere. Doveva essere così prima che fossero gettate le fondamenta di Menfi, e quando i mattoni di Babilonia ancora non erano stati cotti. Non esiste nessuna leggenda tanto antica da darle un nome, o da ricordarla viva. Ma se ne sussurra intorno ai fuochi degli accampamenti, e le vecchie ne mormorano nelle tende degli sceicchi, cosicché tutte le tribù la evitano senza sapere assolutamente perché. Fu di quella città che Abdul Alhazred, il poeta pazzo, sognò la notte prima di creare il suo inspiegabile distico: “Non è morto ciò che può vivere in eterno,/ E in strani eoni, anche la morte può morire.” 2_»

Emma, intanto, stava mangiando silenziosamente per non perdere nemmeno un suono. Era splendida – adorava la sua voce, ed il modo in cui leggeva, ed il pezzo che aveva scelto... Quando finì, la ragazza non pensò nemmeno prima di parlare. «Ancora qualcosa?» Regina ridacchiò appena, contenta che alla bionda fosse piaciuto ascoltarla, ed Emma sorrise tra sé nel sentirla.

«Va bene. Hm... Questo è il mio pezzo preferito.» Emma tese le orecchie, curiosa di sapere quale fosse la parte in questione. « _Io solo l'ho vista, ed è per questo che nessun altro volto ha un'espressione di paura così orrenda come il mio; per questo nessun altro uomo trema in maniera tanto orribile quando il vento della notte sbatte le finestre. 3_»

La bionda aveva praticamente trattenuto il respiro. «Hai una voce meravigliosa.» Commentò piano prima di rendersene conto. Nessuno aveva mai letto per lei, né in realtà le era mai piaciuta particolarmente alcuna voce, ma ancora una volta Regina era l'eccezione.

«Grazie.» Era un complimento... insolito. Aveva ricevuto apprezzamenti sul proprio fisico, sull'abbigliamento, sull'ordine, ma mai sulla voce, e non sapeva spiegarsi perché si sentisse così lusingata. Per qualche istante calò il silenzio, e lei sentì il bisogno di spezzarlo. «Quindi devo dedurre che sia questo il motivo per cui ami tanto le mie lezioni?» Chiese, alleggerendo la conversazione – dopotutto, voleva essere una chiamata spensierata, giusto? Avrebbero avuto tempo e calma per parlare di persona, guardandosi negli occhi.

«Oh, beh, certamente uno dei motivi.» Emma riprese il proprio sogghigno, sperando solo di non aver messo Regina a disagio con un commento fuori luogo. «A proposito di lezioni, l'invito per domani è ancora valido?»

«Per pranzo intendi? Certo. E domani ti porto io qualcosa da mangiare, non puoi andare avanti a noodles e panini – tra l'altro, come fai a mangiare così tante schifezze e restare magra ed in salute, me lo spieghi?»

«Tanto esercizio. Perché, mi hai osservata bene?»

«Beh, direi che averti mezza nuda di fronte a me non mi lasci molte alternative, non credi?»

«Vero. Comunque sia, io so cucinare, e neanche tanto male; non farti ingannare dai miei pasti.» La ragazza si alzò e mise il piatto nel lavandino, prima di salire le scale.

«Oh, mi fido. Se posso chiedere, cosa intendevi oggi quando mi hai detto di non essere abituata ad avere qualcuno che cucini per te?»

Emma aggrottò le sopracciglia, sdraiandosi sul letto e guardandosi attorno. «Niente, è solo che... ai miei non importa particolarmente se mangio schifezze, ed hanno sempre da fare, quindi non si premurano di cucinare per me. Ho imparato a farlo abbastanza in fretta, in effetti.»

«Capisco.» Regina storse le labbra. Immaginava che quella fosse solo la punta dell'iceberg, ma non voleva spingere oltre, specialmente al telefono. «Come ti ho già detto, ora ci sono io.» Offerse con un sorriso, nonostante sapesse che Emma non poteva vederla. Lei, intanto, aveva lo stesso sorriso sul volto.

«Grazie.» Fece per parlare ancora, ma dal vialetto sentì il rumore della macchina dei suoi e mugugnò il proprio dissenso. «Adesso devo andare, mi sa.»

«Va bene.»

«A domani.»

«A domani.»

Chiusa la chiamata, Regina andò a cambiarsi, mettendosi addosso una camicia da notte. Si preparò una cena veloce e si sistemò sul divano, guardando un po' di televisione, la testa piena di pensieri.

* * *

 

1Mi riferisco a _I racconti del_ _«Necronomicon»_ di H.P. Lovecraft, ovvero una raccolta di storie scritte dall'autore, tutte riguardanti il mitico “Necronomicon”, un libro che sarebbe stato scritto da un arabo folle e che dovrebbe contenere le formule ed i rituali grazie ai quali sarebbe possibile richiamare le antiche divinità che fanno parte del _Ciclo dei Miti di Cthulhu_ (sempre dello stesso autore); la lettura di tale libro porterebbe alla follia o ad un destino anche peggiore. Questo tomo è frutto dell'immaginazione di Lovecraft, che è stato talmente abile e minuzioso da farlo diventare una leggenda – esiste infatti gente che lo crede vero, o che ritiene la leggenda molto più antica.

2“La Città senza nome”, da “I racconti del «Necronomicon»”, H.P. Lovecraft, edizioni Newton Classici, 2011

3“La Città senza nome”, da “I racconti del «Necronomicon»”, H.P. Lovecraft, edizioni Newton Classici, 2011

 


	7. Chapter 7

La sveglia stava suonando ormai da qualche secondo, ma Emma la stava ignorando volutamente. Tanto i suoi erano già andati a lavoro, e poteva permettersi di saltare un'ora di Chimica. Spense l'assordante allarme e rotolò sotto le coperte, prendendo la non-così-sofferta decisione di entrare alla seconda. Chiuse gli occhi e dormì per un altra mezz'oretta, prima di alzarsi e stiracchiarsi.

Si vestì con calma, optando per un paio di jeans attillati, una camicia nera ed una cravatta blu elettrico. Voleva avere un bell'aspetto – in fin dei conti avrebbe pranzato con Regina. Sembrava quasi un appuntamento – non che lo fosse. Si preparò lo zaino, togliendo chimica, e scribacchiò la giustificazione per l'entrata in ritardo – i vantaggi della maggiore età. Si infilò le proprie Vans preferite, a scacchi neri e grigi, e corse alla fermata del bus, poco distante da casa sua, prendendo al volo la corriera. Sedutasi con calma, si rollò pacificamente una sigaretta. Scese poco lontano da scuola, entrando nel bar accanto alla fermata.

«Un cappuccino, per favore.» La bionda sorrise educatamente all'anziana signora dietro al bancone.

«Marini la scuola, eh?» Lei le lanciò un'occhiata divertita, muovendosi per accendere la macchinetta del caffè.

«Io? Mai.» Ridacchiò la ragazza, appoggiandosi con le braccia al banco. «Oggi ho saltato Chimica, tanto non avrei fatto molto ugualmente.» Ogni volta che entrava più tardi – o quando non entrava proprio – si piazzava nel bar gestito dalla nonna di Ruby, la signora Lucas. Quel locale, quindi, era ormai casa per lei. La donna scosse appena la testa.

«Sei sempre la solita.» Commentò, posandole la tazza di fronte.

«Grazie.» Bevve con calma, chiacchierando del più e del meno con la signora Lucas, finché non fu ora di andare. Pagò e salutò, raccogliendo lo zaino ed uscendo pacificamente. Si accese la sigaretta che aveva preparato in precedenza e si fermò di fronte agli scalini d'entrata, attendendo la campanella per entrare. Appena sentì il trillo soffocato spense ciò che le restava della sigaretta e velocemente andò verso l'aula di arte.

Presentò la giustificazione al professore, che la firmò senza una parola e le fece gesto di sedersi, così si sistemò al proprio banco e tirò fuori il libro, il solito quaderno per i disegni e l'astuccio. La giornata, tutto sommato, era iniziata bene. Incredibilmente, non aveva nemmeno voglia di litigare con il professore di Arte – l'avrebbe semplicemente ignorato mentre blaterava di quanto questo o quell'artista lo avesse ispirato nei suoi “dipinti”; Emma li aveva visti, piena di buona volontà, quando quel megalomane aveva portato l'intera classe ad una mostra incentrata puramente sui _suoi_ quadri: definirli mediocri era un complimento.

Emma si mise a disegnare simboli vari ed a trascrivere parti di canzoni sulla prima pagina libera del quaderno, il libro aperto davanti, mentre l'uomo blaterava di sé. Lui aveva fissato un compito per la settimana seguente, quindi la maggior parte della classe fingeva di ascoltare mentre studiava gli argomenti inerenti al programma. Emma, che aveva già cominciato a studiare, avrebbe preferito essere in un'altra classe, magari a chiacchierare con Ruby.

«La mostra sarà, quindi, un ottimo spunto per le lezioni! Non mi è stato possibile inserirlo nel programma-» il professore guardò Emma, aspettandosi una battuta, ma rimase sorpreso quando questa non arrivò. «Ma potremmo comunque sfruttarne i rimandi. … Miss Swan, com'è che non ho ancora sentito la sua voce?»

Emma lo guardò, impassibile, e posò la penna. Per una volta che aveva deciso di non fare casino...

«Oh, ero talmente ammaliata dalla sua voce che non me la sentivo di interromperla. Era così pertinente ed interessante.» Il sarcasmo era palpabile nella sua voce. Una risata si sentì alle sue spalle, ed il prof storse le labbra.

«Se non le interessa la lezione, può alzarsi ed andarsene.»

«Io non ho detto nulla, prof. È stato lei ad interpellarmi.» Rispose lei, appoggiandosi al banco con un braccio. «Stavolta sono innocente.»

«Ma non ascolti, o sbaglio?»

Emma ghignò. «Mi interroghi allora.» La prima ora era già finita, tanto valeva sfruttare la seconda. L'uomo la guardò un attimo, preso in contropiede, poi accettò la sfida.

«Parlami del Gotico, allora.»

«Ma è una parte vecchia del programma.»

«Devi sempre tenere presente le parti passate. Devo metterti un'insufficienza?»

La bionda sbuffò e si alzò in piedi. «Il Gotico si sviluppa in Europa a partire dal XII secolo, partendo dalla Francia. È caratterizzato da una considerazione più alta dell'arte rispetto ai periodi precedenti – basti pensare che Giotto fu il primo a firmare le proprie opere – ed una sfida alle leggi della statica...»

Più Emma andava avanti con il discorso, più il professore appariva scocciato. Lui la fermò con un gesto della mano e lei si sedette con aria soddisfatta, tornando a disegnare in silenzio per il resto dell'ora.

All'intervallo prese la propria roba e si diresse verso l'armadietto, dove l'amica dalle labbra rosse l'aspettava con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

«Ems, eccoti. Non ti ho vista all'entrata.»

«Sono entrata dopo, ho saltato Chimica.» Ruby annuì divertita. «Ed ho spento il prof di Arte.»

«Come?» la ragazza ridacchiò, mentre le due si dirigevano in cortile.

«Mi ha stuzzicata! Mi ha chiesto argomenti vecchi per prendermi in fallo, ma ha scelto il mio argomento preferito e gli ho detto tutto.» Le due risero, uscendo dalla porta per fumarsi una sigaretta.

Regina, avendo finalmente un po' di calma dopo tre ore di spola tra una classe e l'altra, si concesse un caffè alla macchinetta. Voltandosi, evitò per poco la professoressa Blanchard, riuscendo per miracolo a non rovesciare il contenuto del bicchiere.

«Oddio, scusami! Tutto a posto?» la donna esclamò immediatamente, facendo un passo indietro. Regina aggrottò un sopracciglio, guardandola.

«Tranquilla, non è successo nulla. Penso di non essermi ancora presentata, sono Regina, la supplente di Storia.» Le porse la mano educatamente, nonostante già non sentisse simpatia per la collega.

«Mary Margaret, insegno Letteratura.» lei la strinse entusiasta e fece per continuare a parlare, ma la mora la precedette.

«Ora dovrei sbrigare alcune cose prima della prossima ora. Arrivederci.»

«Oh, va bene.»

La supplente si diresse in aula professori, sedendosi al grande tavolo di compensato; prese dalla borsa la propria agenda, cercando la pagina su cui aveva scritto l'orario per la giornata. Aveva un'ora libera, prima di dover fare lezione, e si chiese come avrebbe potuto impiegare il tempo; poteva preparare la lezione di Storia americana, ma non ne aveva assolutamente voglia, quindi decise di passare quell'ora libera leggendo. Finì il proprio caffè e si alzò, buttando il bicchiere di plastica nel cestino per poi uscire e dirigersi verso le scale. Passando davanti all'ingresso, venne urtata da qualcuno.

«Ma è giornata?» Commentò voltandosi.

«Scusi!» Una bionda alzò lo sguardo, incontrando il suo.

«Emma. È un'abitudine quella di sbattere contro i professori?» La donna inarcò il sopracciglio. La bionda sogghignò.

«No, ma potrei iniziare.» Regina le lanciò un'occhiata.

«Noto che una punizione non è bastata a placare quell'atteggiamento, hm?» Le due si guardarono negli occhi, ed in quel momento suonò la campanella che indicava il termine della ricreazione. «Vada in classe, non vorrà arrivare tardi. Ci vediamo a pranzo.» Le offerse un piccolo sorriso, che la bionda ricambiò prima di andare in classe.

L'ora di filosofia era sempre piacevole per Emma, che ascoltava la lezione intervenendo quando riteneva un argomento interessante. Quel giorno, però, non riusciva veramente a seguire l'insegnante. Continuava a guardare l'orologio in attesa, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo la sua professoressa preferita.

Regina, intanto, aveva rinunciato all'idea di leggere – anche perché continuava ad essere interrotta da professori che entravano ed uscivano dalla stanza. Sospirò, guardando l'ora, e si preparò, avviandosi verso la quarta in cui avrebbe dovuto fare lezione, sedendosi dietro alla cattedra in attesa che la classe tornasse da qualunque lezione avesse.

Quando finalmente suonò la campanella dell'ultima ora, Emma prese al volo lo zaino, quasi lanciandosi fuori dall'aula di fisica. Arrivò velocemente al proprio armadietto, incontrando Ruby.

«Ciao Emma, dopo pranzo cicca in giardino?» La rossa le sorrise allegra.

«Ovvio. Pranzi con qualcuno?» Le lanciò un'occhiata curiosa.

«Sì, con un tipo carino – poi ti racconto tutto.»

«Ci conto. A dopo Rubs!» la salutò con la mano e si diresse in mensa, guardandosi attorno, trovando subito Regina con lo sguardo; le si avvicinò, sorridendole, e si sedette di fronte a lei.

«Buongiorno, come siamo eleganti.» Constatò la mora, osservandola.

«Oh, temevo non l'avessi notato.» Rispose lei con un sorrisetto. Regina era, come sempre, impeccabile: portava un tallieur grigio che le calzava alla perfezione, mettendo in risalto le sue forme.

«Come potrei non notarlo?» Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi la professoressa si voltò verso la propria borsa. «Ad ogni modo, ti ho portato il pranzo. Qualcosa che non ti distrugga il fegato.»

«Uh- Grazie.» la bionda sorrise, arrossendo appena, ogni traccia di quella malizia scomparsa. Era così insolito avere qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lei. Si sistemò sulla sedia, prendendo il contenitore che Regina le porgeva.

«Non so quanto ti piaccia la verdura, è una fettina di pollo con insalata e pomodori.»

Emma aprì la scatola, trovandovi una forchettina, ed assaggiò l'insalata di pollo; nonostante la semplicità del piatto, le parve una delle cose più buone che avesse mai provato. Mangiò con gusto, prima di alzare lo sguardo su Regina e sorriderle. «È buonissima.»

La donna sorrise a sua volta, prendendo un boccone del proprio pranzo, soddisfatta. «Grazie. Allora, che classe hai dopo pranzo?»

«Algebra. Non dico sia noioso, ma ho riempito due fogli di Fibonacci.»

«Ve lo fanno fare a lezione?»

«No, lo faccio per noia.»

La supplente ridacchiò, guardandola; a giudicare da come si comportava, Emma doveva essere una ragazza dotata.

«E cosa ti piacerebbe fare, finita la scuola?»

«Beh... Mi piacerebbe studiare medicina. Ma i miei non sono disposti a sganciare per la mia università, quindi...» la ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, infilzando un pomodorino. «Sto cercando di vincere una borsa di studio. Per questo cerco di essere sempre impeccabile.» Se lo portò alle labbra senza alzare la testa.

A quelle parole, Regina si sentì stringere il cuore, e finalmente comprese molte cose. Era una ragazza impertinente, ma sapeva il fatto suo, ed aveva un obbiettivo da raggiungere. La ammirava molto per questo. «Sono certa che tu ce la possa fare.»

Emma la guardò, ancora una volta stupita. «Sei la prima.»

«A quanto ho visto finora, hai tutte le capacità per farcela.»

La ragazza la guardò per un attimo, prima di offrirle un sorriso riconoscente. Non parlava spesso di sé con gli altri, preferendo non aprirsi troppo, ma Regina la faceva sentire a proprio agio. A parte Ruby, nessuno le era mai arrivato così vicino, eppure non le dispiaceva affatto, anzi, la faceva sentire bene.

«Posso proporti una cosa.»

«Hm?» La bionda si riscosse dai propri pensieri, guardando Regina negli occhi.

«Se mai avessi qualche problema, vieni da me. Posso aiutarti a studiare.»

«Grazie, ma... non voglio essere di peso.» Scosse leggermente la testa. Era sempre stata di troppo per chiunque, ed aveva imparato ad arrangiarsi.

«Non sei di peso. Se non mi facesse piacere, non te lo proporrei. Quindi insisto, per qualsiasi cosa puoi chiamarmi.»

«Io...» Emma non sapeva nemmeno come rispondere. «Grazie.» sussurrò, sinceramente grata. «Sai... sei la prima ad essere così disponibile con me. Quindi devo davvero chiedertelo... perché lo fai?»

Regina la guardò per un attimo, prima di sorriderle. «Perché sei una brava ragazza, intelligente e con uno scopo. Sarebbe un peccato lasciare che tutto quel potenziale vada sprecato.»

«Non parlo solo della scuola. I messaggi, l'insalata. Cos'ho di speciale?»

«Non saprei dirtelo. Non so dirti perché tu sì e chiunque altro no.»

Emma annuì, non del tutto soddisfatta, ma consapevole che non sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere molto di più insistendo. «Grazie.» Ripeté ancora una volta, la voce piccola.

«Non serve continuare a ringraziare.» Regina le offrì un lieve sorriso. La campanella decretò la fine del pranzo e l'inizio della ricreazione.

«Devo andare, Ruby mi aspetta.» Emma raccolse il proprio zaino e porse la scatolina vuota a Regina, che le sfiorò le dita nel prenderla. «Ti... va se dopo ci sentiamo?» propose la bionda, sostenendo lo sguardo della donna.

«Certo. A dopo.»

«A dopo!» La ragazza sorrise e si congedò, andando verso il cortile in cerca dell'amica.

La trovò nel solito posto, con due sigarette in mano. Gliene porse una con un sorrisetto.

«Devo assolutamente raccontarti.» cominciò con voce complice.

«Dimmi tutto, sono curiosa.» Emma ridacchiò ed accese la sigaretta a sé ed all'amica.

«Si chiama Pete, è carinissimo e fa la quarta. Sì, lo so, è più piccolo, non mi interessa, mi sento più giovane.» La bionda rise e le fece segno di continuare. «Sì, insomma. Stamattina è venuto da me dicendomi che sono carina e che mi vede sempre uscire da Spagnolo...»

«Ehi, dovrei essere gelosa?»

«Certo. Mi ha chiesto di pranzare assieme. Abbiamo tanti interessi in comune, è gentile e simpatico. Uno di questi giorni usciamo assieme.»

«Hai fatto colpo quindi.» Emma buttò fuori il fumo con un sorriso. «Vai, vai, tradiscimi pure.»

«Tu non mi porti mai fuori...» la rossa rispose, reggendo il gioco.

«Come no? Proprio l'anno scorso ti ho portata in quel bar in fondo alla strada! Sei incontentabile!» Le due, incapaci di trattenersi, scoppiarono a ridere e quando tornarono vagamente serie, Emma tirò un buffetto sulla spalla di Ruby. «Comunque davvero, divertiti, poi voglio sapere tutto.»

«Mi pare ovvio.» E con un sorriso, le due si separarono per andare in classe.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Uscendo dalla classe assieme a Ruby, Emma continuava a pensare a Regina.

«Ma mi stai ascoltando?» la rossa le tirò una gomitata nel fianco.

«Ah! Sì, sì, ti ascolto!» la ragazza si massaggiò il fianco, lanciando un'occhiataccia all'amica, che stava ghignando divertita.

«Bene. Allora, mi puoi dare una mano per chimica? Stiamo facendo le reazioni e non ci capisco un cazzo.»

«Sì, certo. Passo a casa e vengo da te, se ti va.» Le due uscirono dalla porta della scuola.

«Va bene. A dopo allora!»

«Ciao Rossa!» Le amiche si separarono, ed Emma prese l'autobus per tornare a casa. Durante il viaggio si mise a guardare fuori dal finestrino con aria assente, immaginando piccole scene in compagnia di Regina, sorridendo tra sé. Era così bella, ed intelligente, e si preoccupava per lei come nessuno aveva mai fatto. Era... bello. Decise di scriverle, prima di andare a casa dell'amica, così prese il cellulare.

**Ho una proposta.**

Poco più che secondi dopo, arrivò la risposta, ed Emma aprì il messaggio con un sorrisetto.

_Ciao anche a te. Dimmi, sono curiosa._

**Stasera, o domani sera, io e te a prendere un drink? Offro io.**

_Devo prenderlo come un appuntamento?_

Emma tossì, leggendo il messaggio: un appuntamento? L'idea non le dispiaceva.

**Hm... sì.**

_Stasera va bene. A che ora e dove?_

La ragazza scese dal bus con un saltino, eccitata. Aveva detto sì ad un appuntamento!

**20.30 al Granny's? È quello vicino a scuola.**

_Ci sto. A stasera._

**A stasera!**

Soddisfatta, Emma entrò in casa. «Vado a studiare da Ruby, e stasera esco!» comunicò, ricevendo due “ok” poco interessati. Ormai abituataci, andò a prendere il quaderno di chimica e mise giù lo zaino in camera, prima di uscire di nuovo e dirigersi dall'amica, che la accolse offrendole cioccolata calda e biscotti. Ovviamente, passò almeno un'ora prima che si decidessero a studiare, ora in cui le due chiacchierarono, mangiarono gocciole e giocarono a giochi splatter l'una contro l'altra sulla Play Station.

«Stasera la signora Lucas è al bar?» chiese la bionda distrattamente, cercando di recuperare il vantaggio di Ruby.

«Nah, c'è una nuova.» le lanciò un'occhiata. «È carina.»

Emma le offerse un sorrisetto complice. «Bene, bene, darò un'occhiata.»

«Vai con qualcuno?» Emma si era tradita. Non poteva dirle che sarebbe andata ad un appuntamento con Regina, per quanto volesse confidarsi con lei...

«Sì, diciamo di sì.»

Ruby sgranò gli occhi, abbandonando il joystick. «Con chi? La conosco? Perché non mi hai detto nulla?!» Le tirò una pacca sulla spalla.

«Ehi!» Emma si ritrasse. «Se te lo dico devi giurarmi -*giurarmi*- che non lo dirai ad anima viva, intesi?»

«Oh. Uh, va bene, giuro.» Ruby la guardò perplessa e curiosa. «Neanche fosse la prof.» Emma si guardò intorno. «... No. Non ci credo. Mi prendi in giro, dai. La Mills?!»

La bionda annuì, schiarendosi la voce. «Sì, proprio lei. Capisci perché non te l'ho detto prima...»

«Sì sì ora racconta.» Ruby incrociò le gambe e si prese le caviglie, sporgendosi interessata. Ad Emma venne quasi da ridere.

«Va bene. Sai lunedì, quando sono uscita due minuti dopo? Ecco, ho ricevuto il mio premio: mi ha dato il suo numero.»

«Cosa?!»

«Sh. Le ho scritto solo martedì, è simpatica. Andiamo d'accordo. Abbiamo pranzato assieme a scuola un paio di volte e ci siamo sentite al telefono. E prima, venendo qui, l'ho più o meno invitata ad uscire... ed ha detto sì. Ovviamente non deve saperlo nessuno.» Aveva attentamente evitato di parlare della _punizione,_ o del bagno.

«Che figata! Sai che poi mi devi raccontare tutto, giusto? Altrimenti non ti perdono.»

La bionda annuì, sorridendo; in realtà era felice di averlo raccontato a Ruby, sentiva il bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, e si fidava abbastanza di lei da sapere che non avrebbe infranto una promessa.

«Ora. Chimica?»

Spenta la Play e finite le gocciole («Dai, mica vorremo lasciarle lì») le ragazze si misero finalmente a studiare, Emma che spiegava l'argomento a Ruby con calma perché capisse, cosa che richiese il proprio tempo. Dopo un altro po' di chiacchiere, Emma salutò la rossa e si avviò verso casa, arrivando quando l'orologio segnava le 19.15. Resasi conto dell'ora, la ragazza schizzò a farsi una doccia senza però lavarsi i capelli e si preparò velocemente, pettinandosi e scegliendo un paio di jeans attillati, un top bianco e la sua giacca di pelle rossa preferita. Si chiese se truccarsi o meno – solitamente non lo faceva mai – ed alla fine optò per un semplice filo di mascara, nulla più.

Afferrò al volo la tracolla, salutò ed uscì, diretta alla fermata. Prese l'autobus ancora una volta quel giorno, e durante il viaggio rimase pacifica a pensare, controllando il cellulare di tanto in tanto. Chissà se Regina viveva in centro o, come lei, nella periferia della cittadina. Scese dal bus e si diresse al familiare bar, fumandosi una sigaretta davanti all'entrata poiché mancavano una decina di minuti.

Presto, vide Regina avvicinarsi, il corpo chiuso in un vestito nero che le arrivava fino alle ginocchia, le gambe coperte da delle sottili calze scure e degli stivaletti di pelle alti fino alle caviglie. Sulle spalle portava una giacchetta sbottonata, blu elettrico. La ragazza rimase con la sigaretta quasi spenta in mano, gli occhi puntati sulla mora e la bocca leggermente aperta.

«Buonasera. Vogliamo entrare?» Regina le offrì un sorrisetto misto tra soddisfazione e malizia.

«Uh- sì.» Emma gettò il mozzicone ed aprì la porta. «Prego.» la lasciò passare per prima, non risparmiando un'occhiata spudorata al suo sedere. Le due si accomodarono ad un tavolino nell'angolo, sedendosi sui comodi divanetti di modo da essere vicine ma non affiancate.

Le gambe di Regina sfioravano quelle di Emma, che continuava a lanciarle occhiate. «Sei bellissima.» Disse dopo qualche attimo. Non era abituata agli appuntamenti, non sapeva come ci si comportasse, ed alla fine decise che si sarebbe comportata normalmente. Regina le sorrise.

«Grazie.» la donna la osservò per qualche attimo, notando il top aderente e la giacca di pelle. «Dovresti mettere più spesso quella giacca.» Commentò, inarcando un sopracciglio. Aveva sempre avuto una passione per la pelle.

«In cambio cosa otterrei?» I loro sguardi si incontrarono, le labbra di Emma arricciate in un sogghigno.

«Fallo e potresti scoprirlo.» Si avvicinò appena, un sorriso di pura malizia sul volto.

«Sempre una tentazione...» Aveva sentito distintamente un brivido al basso ventre. E la serata era appena cominciata.

Il momento fu interrotto dalla cameriera, una ragazza non molto alta dai capelli castani e dei brillanti occhi chiari. Emma prese mentalmente nota di confermare a Rubs che sì, la nuova cameriera era carina.

«Cosa prendete?» Chiese, un sorriso gentile sul volto.

«Per me una cioccolata calda, con panna e cannella, grazie.» Avrebbe preferito una birra in realtà, ma non avendo ancora 21 anni non aveva tecnicamente l'età per bere, e non voleva fare brutta figura.

«Io prenderò un cappuccino.»

La ragazza annuì, annotando il tutto, e si avviò, lasciando le due nuovamente sole.

«Stavamo dicendo?»

«Tentazione.»

«Oh, giusto.» Sulle labbra di Regina comparve un piccolo ghigno soddisfatto.

«Sì, beh...» Emma poggiò l'avambraccio sul tavolo, premendo poco di più il corpo contro quello di Regina. «Io aspetto ancora un invito per un bagno assieme.»

«Non vedo perché...» la mora le offerse un sorriso ed un tono tutt'altro che innocenti.

«Forse perché-» la bionda abbassò la voce, lo sguardo incatenato a quello di Regina. «Ti sei data piacere grazie a me... Ed ora vorrei pensarci io.»

Le tornò in mente la conversazione di qualche giorno prima, quando nell'acqua calda della vasca si era toccata parlando con la bionda, immaginandola con sé. Sentì un piacevole brivido, pensando a cosa sarebbe riuscita a farle provare la ragazza.

«Potrei prendere in considerazione l'idea. Ma deve meritarlo, miss Swan.»

«La prendo come una promessa, prof.» Sul volto di Emma si fece spazio un sorrisetto, e lo sguardo di Regina vi cadde inesorabilmente.

«Lo è.» Le due dovettero ricordarsi di essere in un locale, ed Emma realizzò i rischi nello stesso momento in cui lo fece Regina. Si scambiarono uno sguardo e si allontanarono appena, prima di guardarsi attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno ci avesse fatto caso; fortunatamente, il locale non era particolarmente pieno, ed i pochi clienti erano tutti occupati a fare altro. Con un piccolo sospiro, Regina guardò Emma. Lei annuì.

«Lo so, dobbiamo fare più attenzione.»

«Risparmiamo tutto ciò per quando abbiamo un po' più di intimità, hm?» Le offerse un sorriso che prometteva molto di più, e le sue dita sfiorarono, sotto al tavolo, la coscia di Emma. Non pensava che sarebbe stata così folle da rischiare tanto quanto stava facendo, eppure pareva valerne la pena per la bionda. Sperava solo di non sbagliarsi.

Lei nuovamente annuì, sorridendo. Pochi minuti dopo, la cameriera arrivò con la cioccolata ed il cappuccino. La ragazza mise una quantità spropositata di zucchero nella propria cioccolata, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Regina.

«Seriamente, come fai a restare in salute?»

Emma ridacchiò, prendendo un sorso.

«Cazzo brucia!» Mise giù la tazza chiudendo gli occhi, la lingua scottata. Regina, guardandola, non riuscì a non ridere. La bionda allora le lanciò un'occhiataccia, premendosi la lingua dolorante sul palato. «Donna crudele.» mugugnò. «Ridi del mio dolore.»

«Preferiresti un bacio?» sussurrò la donna, inarcando un sopracciglio. Lo sguardo di Emma le cadde inesorabilmente sulle labbra e lei le inumidì appena con la lingua.

«... Sì, decisamente sì.»

«Peccato.» Regina sogghignò malefica e prese un sorso di cappuccino. «Non qui.»

«Ti diverti?»

«Terribilmente, cara.»

-

Intervallavano momenti in cui si stuzzicavano a vicenda a silenziose pause pacifiche e dopo qualche minuto, Emma guardò Regina.

«Raccontami qualcosa di te.»

«Hm?» Lei, che stava raccogliendo la schiumina rimasta nella tazza, alzò lo sguardo. «In che senso?»

«Beh... Mi piacerebbe sapere qualcosa di te, al di là del fatto che sei la mia prof di Storia ed un'amante di Lovecraft.» la bionda si strinse nelle spalle. «Conoscerti meglio.» Dopotutto, un appuntamento serviva anche a quello, giusto?

Regina sorrise gentilmente ed annuì. «Va bene. Qualche domanda in particolare?»

«No... La prima cosa che ti viene in mente va bene.»

«Allora...» Pensò per un attimo. «Ho sempre avuto un'inclinazione per il drammatico, come se la vita fosse un palcoscenico. Per questo al liceo sono finita spesso nei guai.» sorrise tra sé, divertita. «Una volta, in terza, mi offesi mortalmente con il prof di Filosofia perché si ostinava a trattarmi come un'idiota, dato che facevo spesso domande a cui lui non sapeva dare una risposta. Dopo l'ennesimo affronto mi alzai in piedi, puntando l'indice, gli dissi “lei non è altro che un dormiente!” ed uscii. Finii dal Preside.»

Emma scoppiò a ridere. Non erano poi così diverse; in qualche modo, non era molto sorpresa dalla scoperta. Forse anche per quello la ragazza si sentiva compresa da lei.

«Non mi ha più rivolto la parola se non per interrogarmi.»

«Avrà capito che gli conveniva tacere. Il prof di Storia che avevo prima smise di fare caso a me quando, nel tentativo di prendermi di sorpresa perché disturbavo, mi interrogò e nonostante i suoi sforzi fu costretto a mettermi otto. Solo perché si rifiutò di mettermi un voto più alto.»

«Dovrei prenderlo come un avvertimento?»

«Con te sono stranamente incline a non disturbare.»

«Chissà come mai.»

«Spettacolo interessante.»

«È un complimento?»

«Certamente.» Emma sorrise. «Che altro?»

«Non parlo spesso di me. Tendo ad essere piuttosto riservata nonostante la teatralità con cui ogni tanto mi piace agire – con te, però, riesco a parlare tranquillamente.»

«È un complimento?» le fece il verso la ragazza, guadagnandosi un'occhiata divertita.

«Lo è. Specialmente contando che ho accettato l'invito ad un appuntamento con una mia allieva – e dopo appena una settimana.»

«Non vorrai mica dirmi che te ne stai pentendo, vero? Insomma, sta andando così bene, non ti sono ancora saltata addosso...»

Regina roteò gli occhi divertita. «Stavo dicendo l'esatto contrario. Sono felice di aver accettato.»

Le labbra di Emma si distesero in un sorriso contento. «Lo sono anch'io.» Rimase in silenzio per un attimo, prima di aggiungere senza riuscire a trattenersi «Se poi volessimo continuare da qualche altra parte la serata, non mi dispiacerebbe.»

«Chissà. Vedremo più avanti.»

«È un sì?»

«Non è un no.»

«Hm. È qualcosa. Mi racconti altro?»

Regina inarcò le sopracciglia. Non era abituata ad un simile tipo di interesse nei suoi confronti, e nonostante l'innata fiducia nei confronti dell'altra, non era comunque facile aprirsi. Ma si sforzò di dire qualcosa. «Uhm... Sai, ho avuto la supplenza con la tua classe per puro caso. Il vostro prof si è ammalato pochi giorni prima del mio trasferimento, ed hanno chiesto a me di coprirlo.»

«Sarà il destino.» Commentò Emma casualmente, un sorrisetto sul viso.

«Potrebbe darsi. Oppure solo un caso. Suppongo sia un po' presto per dirlo.»

«Già... Sai quanto resterai?»

«Come minimo tre o quattro mesi. Il punto è dove andrò dopo.»

«Perché, dove andrai dopo?» La ragazza la guardò confusa.

«Vorrei saperlo. È proprio questo il discorso.» Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Finita la supplenza da voi, non ho idea di dove andare, spero solo di trovare qualcosa.»

«Uh... ho capito. Beh, c'è tempo, giusto? Vedrai che andrà bene.»

«Speriamo.» la donna le offerse un sorriso. «Ad ogni modo, che ne diresti di una passeggiata?»

Emma annuì e si alzarono, la bionda insistette per pagare, e nonostante le proteste dell'altra riuscì ad offrirle il cappuccino. Si sentì molto soddisfatta di sé per questo.

Uscirono assieme dal bar, dirigendosi fianco a fianco verso il giardino pubblico poco distante. L'aria era fresca ed ogni tanto una folata leggera spostava le foglie. Regina si strinse poco di più ad Emma, percorrendo la via deserta illuminata dai lampioni in silenzio.

Raggiunto il piccolo parco, si sedettero su una panchina, una accanto all'altra, e la donna osservò incuriosita la bionda guardarsi attorno con aria furtiva.

«Si può sapere cosa-» ma prima di poter finire la frase, le labbra di Emma erano sulle sue.

  
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

Forse era stato un gesto avventato, baciarla lì nel parco, alla luce di un lampione, ma voleva farlo da tutta la sera – ed a quanto pareva, Regina era dello stesso avviso, perché le aveva portato le braccia attorno alle spalle, tenendola stretta. E quando si erano separate, entrambe avevano un sorriso sul volto.

«A che ora devi tornare a casa?» chiese la mora, gli occhi che affondavano in quelli cristallini di Emma.

«Il più tardi possibile.» Rispose lei con un sorriso, sostenendo il suo sguardo. «Perché, hai qualche proposta?»

«Beh...» Regina lasciò scorrere le dita lungo la schiena della ragazza, guadagnando un brivido. «Potresti venire da me.» propose in un sussurro. «Potremmo guardare un film.»

«Sì, l'idea mi alletta.» la bionda si sporse, posando un bacio leggero sulle labbra rosse della donna, che si alzò.

«Bene. Vieni.»

«Abiti vicino?» Emma le prese la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

«No, ma ho la macchina parcheggiata al Granny's.» Si avviarono senza fretta, le spalle vicine e le mani congiunte, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Raggiunsero casa di Regina in una decina di minuti, e quando Emma si rese conto della zona in cui si trovavano sgranò gli occhi. «Abiti ad un isolato da casa mia.» Constatò la ragazza, tracciando mentalmente il percorso a piedi da lì alla propria casa. Saranno stati una decina di minuti a piedi, se non di meno.

«Davvero?» La mora la guardò sorpresa, prendendo le chiavi. L'altra le si avvicinò, annuendo, e lei ridacchiò. «È proprio destino, che ci vuoi fare?» Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata silenziosa per un attimo ed entrarono. «Puoi toglierti gli stivali se stai più comoda.» Regina si sfilò gli stivaletti e li sistemò ordinatamente, imitata da Emma che, una volta toltasi anche giacca e borsa, si guardò attorno: la casa di Regina era un'enorme villa decorata con gusto e sobrietà, in cui regnava l'ordine. Per un attimo, la ragazza pensò al netto contrasto tra quell'ordine ed il caos che era la sua stanza – o in generale casa sua, davvero.

«Wow. Questo posto è enorme.»

«Sì, beh... c'è molto spazio.» Ed a volte si sentiva sola, in tutto quello spazio, ma non aggiunse altro. La prese per mano e la condusse in salotto. «Tu scegli pure un film. Io vado un attimo a cambiarmi.» Le posò un bacio sulla guancia e salì le scale, diretta in camera. Era molto più emozionata di quanto non desse a vedere. “Regina, porti una ragazza a casa al primo appuntamento?” pensò divertita tra sé, spogliandosi e mettendo ordinatamente i vestiti su un appendino. La serata fino ad allora era andata così bene che non riusciva a smettere di sorridere ed era certa che, comunque fosse continuata, sarebbe stata perfetta. Si mise un paio di pantaloni comodi ed una maglia scollata, poi tornò da Emma. «Hai scelto?» Quell'abbigliamento era una prova: fino ad allora era sempre stata elegante, a tratti provocante, ma in quel momento era vestita per stare comodamente a casa e si chiese che effetto avrebbe fatto ad Emma.

La ragazza si voltò con una custodia in mano. «Sappi che amo i tuoi gusti in fatto di cinema. Frankenstein Junior?» Si prese qualche attimo per osservarla – era bellissima anche con un pantalone ed una maglietta semplici.

Regina annuì con un sorriso e mise su il DVD, mentre Emma si sistemava sul divano. La donna le si sedette accanto, premette play e posò il telecomando sul tavolino; sussultò sorpresa quando la bionda le prese le gambe, portandosele sulle cosce, e le mise un braccio attorno busto per tenerla vicina – il tutto senza voltarsi. Regina ridacchiò contenta e si strinse a lei, posandole la testa sulla spalla.

«Quanta decisione, miss Swan.»

«Le dispiace, prof?» Emma le lanciò un'occhiata, accarezzandole pacificamente il polpaccio oltre alla stoffa del pantalone.

«Affatto.»

-

Accoccolate assieme, le due guardarono il film l'una felice della compagnia dell'altra.

“ _Lupo ululà... castello ululì!”_

Regina rise, ed Emma aveva ormai smesso di seguire il film che conosceva a memoria; la sua attenzione era tutta sulla donna tra le sue braccia: cercava di cogliere ogni espressione, ogni sorriso divertito, ogni risata soffocata.

Lei, sentendosi osservata, alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello rapito di Emma.

«Hm? Che c'è?»

«Uh- niente, è che... sei bellissima.» mugugnò lei, rendendosi conto di essere stata scoperta.

Regina le sorrise e portò la mano sulla sua guancia, sporgendosi a cercare le sue labbra con le proprie. Emma sorrise a sua volta e la incontrò in un bacio dolce, che si fece sempre più passionale. La mano ancora sulla sua coscia, la bionda spinse gentilmente la più grande perché si stendesse, cominciando a baciarle il collo; lei alzò la testa con un sospiro, portando le dita tra i capelli biondi per tenerla vicina. Ogni bacio le mandava una scarica lungo la schiena, ed ogni traccia di interesse per il film era sparita. Dalla sua coscia, poté sentire la mano di Emma risalire ed insinuarsi sotto la sua maglia, accarezzandole dolcemente il fianco ed il ventre, e si inarcò appena per incontrare le sue dita; quando esse arrivarono appena sotto al seno, Regina prese il polso di Emma, fermandola. Lei la guardò confusa e la donna si sporse a baciarla.

«Non qui.» sussurrò accanto alle sue labbra e la fece spostare gentilmente, alzandosi.

«Ma...» Emma mugugnò scontenta, posandosi le mani sulle cosce.

«Il divano è scomodo.» Regina le lanciò un'occhiata tutt'altro che innocente e la ragazza emise un piccolo “oh” di realizzazione. La donna sorrise con malizia e spense la TV, facendo poi strada ad Emma su per le scale, fino alla camera. Si avvicinò al letto e si voltò verso la ragazza, che non si fece aspettare, prendendole i fianchi ed attirandola a sé per baciarle ancora il collo, prima di afferrare l'orlo della maglia per sfilarla.

Emma la spinse gentilmente sul letto, portandosi su di lei e percorrendo lentamente il suo collo e la sua spalla con le labbra. Regina alzò la testa con un sospiro, inarcandosi ancora ed offrendole il collo, portando le mani sotto al suo top per accarezzarle i fianchi. Sentivano l'eccitazione crescere ad ogni attimo, e tra baci passionali e carezze bramose si spogliarono a vicenda, stringendosi assieme sul letto. La bionda bloccò l'altra sotto di sé, spingendo una gamba tra le sue cosce per ottenere un fremito, ogni centimetro di pelle a contatto con la sua che bruciava.

Le sue labbra scesero sul seno di Regina, baciando e succhiando la pelle sensibile, istigata dai fremiti di quel corpo così bello. Diede attenzione ad ogni porzione di pelle, scendendo lentamente fino a portarsi tra le sue gambe. La donna la guardò eccitata, mordendosi il labbro e portando una mano fra i suoi capelli per tenerla vicina; Emma percorse lentamente il suo centro con la punta della lingua, ammaliata dal suo sapore e dal gemito che sfuggì alle sue labbra; la stuzzicò per qualche attimo, prima di insinuarsi in lei, che con un gemito roco le graffiò la nuca nel tentativo di sfogare il piacere. La ragazza prese a muoversi in lei, guadagnando fremiti ed ansiti che non avevano altro effetto che aumentare la sua eccitazione; prestava attenzione ad ognuna delle sue reazioni, cercando di insistere sui punti più sensibili. Regina sentiva la testa farsi più leggera ad ogni movimento della lingua di Emma, e non trattenne nemmeno un sospiro, offrendosi totalmente a lei; poteva percepire l'orgasmo avvicinarsi, e quando finalmente lo raggiunse si inarcò, irrigidendosi per degli attimi, chiamò con forza il nome della sua amante. Lei sorrise, ritraendosi e leccandosi le labbra, poi prese a baciarle le cosce, provocandole piccoli fremiti.

«Vieni qui.» Sussurrò dolcemente Regina, così Emma risalì e si accoccolò tra le sue braccia. Le loro labbra si unirono e la donna mugugnò appena nel sentire il proprio sapore sulla lingua della ragazza. Lei le posò la testa sulla spalla, sospirando contenta, e le due rimasero in un silenzio pacifico per qualche minuto.

La mora cominciò a pensare, a farsi domande a cui non riusciva a darsi una risposta. Dopo un po' voltò la testa verso Emma, un'espressione preoccupata sul volto. «Non so quanto tutto questo sia giusto.» Sussurrò, il tono dubbioso. In fin dei conti era una sua studentessa, come poteva essere moralmente accettabile ciò che stava succedendo tra di loro, qualunque cosa fosse?

Emma la guardò. «Non mi interessa.» si sporse a posarle un bacio sul collo, a cui lei si rilassò leggermente.

«Ma io e te... cosa siamo?» Un'altra domanda che non seppe trattenere.

«Che vuoi dire?» Chiese perplessa la ragazza.

I loro occhi si incontrarono. «Cosa c'è tra noi? Cosa significa?»

La bionda non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo, rifugiandosi nell'incavo del suo collo. «Non lo so. È davvero così importante?» mugugnò appena. Non era certa di cosa provasse per Regina – con lei era felice, ma poteva dire di amarla? - ed ancora meno di cosa la professoressa provasse per lei. Forse si stava solo illudendo. Eppure era lì, con lei in quel letto, abbracciata al suo corpo.

«No, suppongo di no.» Forse aveva ragione. Era presto per dirlo, alla fine. Incredibile con quale facilità si fosse lasciata dissuadere.

Rimasero abbracciate finché non cominciarono a sentire freddo.

«Potrei... dormire qui?» chiese timidamente la bionda. Forse non era una grande idea, il giorno seguente si sarebbe dovuta alzare prima per passare da casa a prendere lo zaino e magari a cambiarsi, ma voleva restare con lei ancora per un po'.

«I tuoi non dicono niente se non rientri?» La donna prese le coperte, coprendo sé ed Emma con esse.

«A loro non importa.» la ragazza si strinse poco di più a Regina, che riprese ad accarezzarle i capelli.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Io...» abbassò lo sguardo, assottigliando per un attimo le labbra. «Non sono nulla più che un assegno. Ho girato molte famiglie, ma nessuno mi ha mai tenuta prima di loro – all'inizio volevo credere che fosse perché mi volevano bene, la verità è che lo Stato dà loro un assegno familiare finché mi tengono.» Emma chiuse gli occhi, portando nuovamente il viso nell'incavo del collo di Regina. Era la prima volta che si sentiva amata e protetta, nessuno prima di lei l'aveva voluta con sé – e non si trattava solo di sesso, vero? Era molto più di quello.

«Resta.» Sussurrò la mora, posandole un bacio tra i capelli. Sentì la ragazza rilassarsi tra le sue braccia ed abbandonarsi ad un piccolo singhiozzo, quindi la circondò con le braccia, protettiva, e prese ad accarezzarle lentamente la schiena con la punta delle dita, le labbra ancora posate tra i suoi capelli. Sentiva l'innato desiderio di farla sentire amata, sebbene non fosse abituata ad un affetto tanto disinteressato e sincero. Era quello, l'amore?

Emma tremò per qualche attimo, poi si lasciò calmare dalle carezze leggere della mora e le posò un bacio sulla pelle morbida tra il collo e la spalla, un piccolo ringraziamento, perché era sicura che la voce non l'avrebbe aiutata in quel momento.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, trovò gli occhi di Regina ad aspettarla, e lei le offerse un piccolo sorriso. La ragazza la guardò per un secondo, prima di sorriderle di rimando e sporgersi a cercare le sue labbra con le proprie in un bacio che la donna non rifiutò, anzi, che approfondì, tenendola stretta.

«Hm... La butto lì...» sussurrò la bionda a pochi centimetri dalle labbra di Regina, che la guardò interrogativa. «Non potremmo restare qui, domani?»

La professoressa ridacchiò e scosse la testa, schioccandole un bacio sulle labbra. «No. Ma puoi sempre tornare. Se ti va, ovviamente.»

Emma sorrise ed annuì, percorrendo pacificamente il suo fianco con le dita. «Ci sto.» L'attirò sopra di sé e le circondò la vita con le braccia, un sorrisetto furbo sul volto. «Spero tu non voglia ancora dormire.»

Regina si appoggiò con gli avambracci al cuscino, il corpo che aderiva perfettamente a quello di Emma. «Perché, hai qualche proposta migliore?» chiese, accostando le labbra alle sue ed inarcando un sopracciglio, poi spinse appena il bacino verso il suo per provocarla, ghignando soddisfatta al fremito della ragazza. La bionda risalì i suoi fianchi con le mani, lo sguardo infuocato.

«Decisamente.» Sorrise con malizia e si sporse ancora una volta a cercare le sue labbra, alzando un ginocchio tra le gambe di Regina e sorridendo soddisfatta al brivido sorpreso della donna alla leggera pressione. Lei cominciò con lentezza a muovere i fianchi, ritmicamente, strofinando appena la pelle sensibile contro la coscia nuda della ragazza, il palese intento di provocarla; prese il labbro inferiore della bionda tra i denti, prima di lucidarlo con la lingua, e le due si scambiarono un bacio carico di passione – non sapevano cosa le spingesse assieme, se si trattasse puramente di sesso o se veramente ci fosse qualcosa di più profondo a legarle, ma non volevano pensarci in quel momento. L'unica cosa che entrambe volevano, quella notte, era dare piacere all'altra, e riceverne in cambio; sentimenti e moralità sarebbero stati per un altro giorno.

  
  


****

  
  


La mattina dopo, la sveglia di Regina suonò alle sette.

Fu però Emma ad allungarsi con un mugugno assonnato e spegnerla, la faccia affondata nel cuscino. Le ci volle qualche attimo. Poi, lentamente, cominciò a prendere coscienza di sé: era nuda, ok, a volte succedeva; quella non era la sua sveglia, lei usava il cellulare – da quando aveva una sveglia, comunque? E quello non era neanche il suo letto. Cosa più importante, c'era qualcuno accanto a lei. Qualcuno di caldo e dalla pelle morbida, con un profumo che la faceva impazzire. Sorrise contro il cuscino, prima di voltare la testa nella direzione di Regina, che aveva gli occhi socchiusi ed un'espressione pacifica sul volto.

«Buongiorno.»

«Buongiorno.»

La bionda si avvicinò all'altra, circondandole la vita con un braccio, e le posò un bacio leggero sulle labbra; che modo splendido di iniziare una giornata.

«Rinnovo la proposta di ieri.»

«Per quanto sia tentata, no. Dobbiamo alzarci.»

«... Ancora cinque minuti?»

La professoressa ridacchiò, prima di punzecchiarle il fianco; Emma sussultò e rotolò poco più in là.

«Muoviti. Non devi anche passare per casa a cambiarti?»

«Anche questo è vero.» La bionda sospirò e si stiracchiò, allungando le braccia sopra la testa, poi si alzò in piedi, stiracchiandosi nuovamente con un piccolo mugugno. Dopo qualche secondo, si voltò verso Regina. «... Che fai, non ti alzi?»

«Oh, scusa, mi stavo godendo lo spettacolo.» Le offrì un sorrisetto.

«Simpatica.»

La mora si alzò con un piccolo sbadiglio contento. «Lo so.» Si coprì con una vestaglia di seta nera, poi frugò nell'armadio e ne trovò una simile celeste per Emma, porgendogliela.

«No, grazie.»

«Come “no grazie”?» La guardò perplessa. Lei le lanciò un sogghigno.

«Preferisco restare così. Se non ti dispiace, ovviamente.»

Regina le lanciò un'occhiata, poi rimise a posto la vestaglia senza un'altra parola.

«Colazione?»

«Oddio sì.»

«Colazione nuda?»

«Colazione nuda.»

Scesero le scale e si diressero in cucina; Regina preparò due caffè e prese due brioche confezionate dalla dispensa, sedendosi poi accanto ad Emma, che era ancora allegramente svestita.

«Ti do un passaggio a casa e ti cambi?»

«Sono a cinque minuti di strada a piedi, non serve.»

«Va bene. Se fai in fretta e torni qui ti porto io.»

«L'idea mi piace.» La bionda sorrise e finì la propria colazione. Si sporse a baciare la guancia di Regina, che doveva ancora finire il caffè, e corse a prendere i vestiti che aveva lasciato sparsi sul pavimento della camera, rivestendosi velocemente. Scese, prese la propria borsa e sorrise alla professoressa. «Vado, mi cambio, prendo lo zaino e torno presto.»

«Va bene.» Lei le sorrise, ancora seduta in cucina, e quando sentì la porta chiudersi alle spalle della bionda, sospirò appena. Aveva passato una serata splendida ed una nottata meravigliosa – per quanto stancante – con Emma. Da un lato si chiedeva quanto fosse corretto, e quanto fosse saggio, intrattenere un rapporto del genere con una studentessa; dall'altro, voleva solo ignorare tutto e godersi la compagnia della ragazza. Decise che ne avrebbe parlato con la bionda quando fossero rimaste nuovamente sole e con del tempo solo per loro.

Finì l'ultimo sorso di caffè e si alzò per andare a prepararsi.

  
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

Regina non era mai stata il tipo da farsi troppi problemi quando voleva intensamente qualcosa: con il tempo era diventata più riflessiva, si era addestrata a pianificare con attenzione la propria vita di modo da perseguire con efficienza i propri obiettivi ed ottenere ciò che desiderava. E ciò che desiderava in quel momento era Emma.  
Per questo si era chiesta, mentre si vestiva, cosa l'avesse spinta, la sera prima, a farsi tante domande sul proprio rapporto con la ragazza. Certo, non era etico - e chi meglio di lei lo sapeva, dopo tutto? - ma non stavano facendo del male a nessuno. E più di tutto il resto, si chiese cosa diamine l'avesse spinta a domandare alla bionda "cosa siamo?". Si guardò nello specchio, dandosi della sciocca, e sospirò. Non voleva ancora ammetterlo a se stessa, ma Emma era più importante di quanto lei non volesse accettare; per questo si stava facendo così tante domande - e per questo non riusciva ad ammetterlo: aveva paura che sarebbe finita male, e non era sicura di riuscire a sopportarlo, qualora si fosse convinta di essersi veramente innamorata della bionda. Per questo lo negava a se stessa - le piaceva, quello era ovvio, ma innamorata? Oh, no, assolutamente no.  
Finì di vestirsi, pettinarsi e truccarsi prima di scendere le scale, in tempo per sentire il campanello. Si diresse verso la porta ed aprì, lasciando entrare Emma.  
«Sono pronta.» Sorrise lei, lo zaino che pendeva da una spalla. Regina si infilò velocemente le scarpe e prese la borsa.  
«Bene, andiamo.» Uscirono insieme di casa, e la donna si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
«Sai, stavo pensando...» cominciò la bionda mentre entravano in macchina. «È ancora valida l'offerta di tornare dopo?»  
«Certo.»  
«Hm. E ti piace il sushi?»  
La mora si voltò confusa. «Prego?»  
«Il sushi. Ti piace?»  
«Non l'ho mai provato.» Rispose lei, mettendo in moto la macchina e controllando gli specchietti.  
«Allora che ne diresti di provarlo oggi a pranzo con me?»  
Regina sorrise divertita. «Stai già chiedendo un secondo appuntamento?»  
Emma sperò di non essere arrossita. «Sì, beh, perché perdere tempo?»  
«Bella risposta.» ridacchiò la professoressa. «Non vedo perché no.» le lanciò un'occhiata di finta minaccia. «Ma sappia, miss Swan, che se muoio per avvelenamento da cibo tornerò ad infestare i suoi incubi.»  
«È una minaccia o una promessa?» Ghignò la bionda in risposta, e non le sfuggì la curva appena accennata sulle labbra rosse della mora.  
«Una minaccia.» Rispose lei, ma Emma poteva _sentire_ il sorriso nella sua voce. Quel tono così leggero e giocoso le fece battere forte il cuore, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.  
«Hm-m.» Certo, si stuzzicavano dal primo giorno, ed era la normalità per loro, ma - Emma pensò - non l'avevano mai fatto in modo così _innocente_ e quasi dolce. Non che le dispiacesse la malizia, l'amava, ma questo? Questo la faceva sentire bene dentro.  
«Emma?» La bionda realizzò di essersi persa nei propri pensieri solo quando Regina la chiamò. «Tutto a posto?»  
«Sì, scusami.» le offrì un sorriso rassicurante, sistemando la cintura che le stava tagliando il seno. «Stavo pensando.»  
Regina entrò nel cortile della scuola e si parcheggiò non lontano dall'entrata, prima di voltarsi verso la bionda. «Bei pensieri?»  
«Splendidi.» rispose lei, una serenità che non sentiva mai se non assieme alla donna nella voce. Lei le lanciò un'occhiata contenta, e la ragazza notò una serie di emozioni in quei profondi occhi castani il cui sguardo scivolò lungo i suoi lineamenti prima di fissarsi nel suo; Emma cercò di decifrarli, e pensò di scorgere del dubbio, forse una punta di malizia, ma certamente un affetto che non aveva mai visto rivolto verso di sé. «Che c'è?»  
La mora si morse il labbro, pensandoci un attimo prima di dare voce ai propri pensieri. «Sinceramente sto resistendo alla tentazione di baciarti, ed unicamente perché qui è decisamente troppo rischioso.» Rispose. Non pensava che avrebbe mai detto una cosa così sdolcinata, ma in fin dei conti non si aspettava niente di ciò che era successo fino ad allora, ed il sorriso felice che vide allargarsi sulle labbra chiare della ragazza le fece capire che non le dispiaceva affatto.  
«Se provi a resistere anche dopo ti terrò il muso a vita.» Ribatté lei dopo qualche secondo, quando fu certa che la sua voce non avrebbe tremato - perché per un attimo era stata sicura che l'avrebbe fatto, tanto sentiva il cuore leggero.  
«Oh, non rischierei mai.» Le due scesero dalla macchina, avviandosi verso l'ingresso. «Che materie hai oggi?»  
«Materie piacevoli. Meccanica, biologia, filosofia ed anatomia.» Sembrò mettere una particolare enfasi sull'ultima parola, e le due si scambiarono un'occhiata senza dire niente.  
Una volta entrate, si separarono con un "buona giornata"; Regina si diresse verso la sala insegnanti, Emma verso gli armadietti. Cambiò alcuni quaderni, armeggiando con calma, e quando chiuse lo sportello del proprio armadietto si ritrovò davanti un sorriso sornione ed un paio di occhi curiosi. Sobbalzò sorpresa e scoccò un'occhiataccia a Ruby.  
«Allora?»  
«Buongiorno anche a te, Rossa.»  
«Buongiorno bella bionda. Racconta.»  
Emma ridacchiò e le fece cenno di seguirla verso l'aula di meccanica. «È andata benissimo.» Non riuscì a non sorridere. «Abbiamo parlato di tante cose e-» si bloccò un attimo, pensierosa. «Ok, te lo dico, ma non devi dirlo a n-»  
«A nessuno, lo so, va' avanti!»  
La bionda sospirò divertita. «Mi ha invitata a casa sua. Ho dormito da lei.» Ammise, il tono felice.  
«Cosa?!» La ragazza esclamò, incapace di trattenersi, lanciandole un'occhiata di scuse quando la bionda le fece segno di abbassare il volume. «Ok, ok, ma cosa avete fatto?» Le offrì un sorrisetto, punzecchiandole con insistenza il braccio col gomito.  
«C'è un luogo e un momento per ogni cosa, ma non ora.»  
«Idiota. Dopo vieni da me?»  
«Veramente...»  
«Non ci credo. Mi tradisci con lei, adesso?»  
«La porto a mangiare sushi, non l'ha mai provato.» Si finse disperata, in cerca del suo perdono.  
«Allora è grave. Sei scusata.» Rispose seria l'amica, prima che entrambe scoppiassero a ridere. Si separarono, Emma entrò nel laboratorio di meccanica e Ruby andò verso l'aula di letteratura.  
Il professor Nolan era un tipo non troppo sveglio, ma gentile e disponibile con gli alunni. Aveva dei corti capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari, amava le camicie da lavoro e le giacche di jeans. Tutto sommato, pensava Emma, assomigliava alla tipica idea di prof di meccanica. Negli anni si era affezionata a lui, e forse era l'unico che le sarebbe mancato una volta uscita da lì - Regina, ovviamente, non contava.  
«Ti vedo allegra, Emma.» la salutò l'uomo a fine ora, mentre stavano uscendo tutti. «Lasciami dire che è un piacere.»  
Lei gli lanciò un sorriso. «Grazie prof. Hey, lei deve ancora darmi la sua e-mail, me l'ha promesso!» scherzò la ragazza, puntando l'indice verso di lui.  
«Chi, io? Quando mai?» Negò lui divertito, poi la guardò. «No, seriamente, lunedì te la scrivo.»  
«Ci conto. Arrivederci!»  
«Buon weekend!»  
Emma lo salutò con la mano da oltre la spalla e con un sorriso allegro si diresse verso l'aula di anatomia, pensando che la giornata fosse iniziata bene e promettesse di continuare anche meglio. Si sedette nel posto che Ruby le aveva tenuto vicino a sé.

«Allora...» Cominciò la bionda, in un sussurro, assicurandosi che il prof non le stesse guardando. «Con il tuo principe come sta andando?»

La ragazza ridacchiò, lanciandole un'occhiata. «Domani pranziamo insieme al Granny's. È carino, simpatico...»

«...Ma?» la incalzò Emma, captando l'incertezza nel suo tono.

«Ma... Non sono sicura che faccia per me. Lo scopriremo domani.»

«Voglio che mi chiami appena puoi, così ne parliamo.»

«Ok.»

Il professore si schiarì con forza la gola. «Lucas, Swan.» Le richiamò.

«Scusi.» risposero loro in coro, e rimasero in silenzio.

Dato che il sabato tutti finivano alla quarta ora, l'intervallo era tra la seconda e la terza. Quindi, finita la lezione, le due amiche uscirono dalla classe e si diressero verso il cortile.

«Rossa aspetta.»

«Hm?»

«Ho bisogno di un caffè.»

Emma si avvicinò alla macchinetta – miracolosamente senza fila – ed inserì la moneta, scegliendo il macchiato. Ruby ghignò.

«Cosa?» la bionda le lanciò un'occhiata diffidente, prendendo il proprio caffè.

«Avete fatto le ore piccole, eh?»

«Oh, zitta.»

Le due uscirono per la solita sigaretta. Si sistemarono in un punto abbastanza isolato del cortile, di modo da non poter essere viste dai professori – che comunque, tranne poche eccezioni, facevano finta di nulla – e tornarono a chiacchierare.

«Allora, adesso che siamo sole racconta.»

Emma ridacchiò e si accese la sigaretta, buttando con calma fuori il fumo, divertita dall'impazienza dell'amica. «Beh... siamo andate al Granny's. Abbiamo chiacchierato e – Dio se si diverte a stuzzicare. Comunque...» Ruby ascoltava interessata con un sorrisetto complice che si allargava ad ogni parola della bionda. «- Poi abbiamo fatto una passeggiata al parco, e lei mi ha invitata a casa...»

«Wohoo!»

«Zitta.» Rise Emma. «Abbiamo guardato un film assieme, ed ho... dormito da lei.»

«Lo chiamano “dormire” adesso?» La rossa le fece l'occhiolino e buttò la sigaretta ormai terminata. «E come sei venuta oggi? A scuola intendo – non voglio quel genere di dettagli, no grazie.»

«Idiota. Mi ha portata lei, comunque. Abitiamo abbastanza vicine, ho scoperto.»

«Era destino, vedi.»

«Eh, già.» ad Emma sfuggì un sorriso sognante, che l'amica notò immediatamente.

«Aw, ma guardati, tutta innamorata.»

«Eh? Innamorata? Dai, ora non esagerare.» Le due si avviarono verso l'ingresso, dato che l'intervallo era quasi finito.

«Puoi dire quello che ti pare, bella bionda, ma te lo si legge in faccia.»

«Oh, zitta.»

«Ti arriverà un enorme “te l'avevo detto”, dai.»

«Contaci.»

Si salutarono ed ognuna andò nella rispettiva classe. Emma era sempre contenta di andare a filosofia, era una materia che le era sempre piaciuta, e l'insegnante spiegava bene e spingeva al dibattito. Si sedette in uno dei banchi in seconda fila e tirò fuori il libro, assieme ad un quadernino pieno di scarabocchi, mentre entravano gli ultimi alunni. Prese una matita mordicchiata dall'astuccio, aprendo il quadernino sulla prima pagina libera, disegnando una giraffina su un angolo in attesa della professoressa.

Regina aveva passato l'intervallo in sala insegnanti, occupata a mettere a posto delle scartoffie per un progetto pomeridiano della settimana seguente. Al suono della campanella mise a posto i fogli e si diresse verso l'aula audiovisivi dove avrebbe incontrato la terza a cui voleva mostrare un documentario – perlomeno il tempo sarebbe passato più in fretta e gli alunni si sarebbero lamentati di meno. Si sistemò in fondo alla sala per poter osservare tutti gli studenti ed accavallò le gambe mentre il documentario cominciava. Tirò fuori l'agenda, sfogliandola per controllare gli impegni della settimana in arrivo. Lunedì avrebbe dovuto fare supplenza in una classe prima, durante l'ora di disponibilità pomeridiana, poiché il professore era assente – non capiva perché non lasciassero semplicemente uscire i ragazzi un'ora prima, ma sapeva che non aveva senso farsi tante domande. La disponibilità del giovedì, invece, andava utilizzata per un progetto di storia delle scienze con le quinte. Per il resto – a parte un test in quarta – non c'era niente di particolare. Soffocò uno sbadiglio, accomodandosi meglio sulla sedia. Lei ed Emma non avevano dormito molto alla fine, e Dio se aveva bisogno di un caffè. Guardò l'orologio e si rese conto di avere davanti ancora un'ora e mezza: non era sicura di farcela. Strinse un attimo le labbra e decise di lasciare un attimo soli gli studenti a guardare il documentario – in fondo era una classe tranquilla – e fare un salto alla macchinetta in fondo al corridoio. Mise la borsa sulla sedia ed uscì con la propria chiavetta – doveva avere abbastanza credito per un caffè. Arrivò al distributore di bevande calde, inserì la chiavetta e selezionò un caffè corto, appoggiandosi con la spalla alla colonna lì accanto mentre aspettava che il prodotto fosse pronto.

«Fatto le ore piccole?»

«Prego?» Regina si voltò perplessa, trovandosi davanti Robin sorridente.

«Scherzo. Ciao, sono l'insegnante di ginnastica dell'altro giorno.»

«Sì, ricordo. Ciao. Non hai lezione?» Prese il proprio caffè e girò un paio di volte la palettina. Non le piaceva affatto l'approccio dell'uomo.

«Sì, sì. Devo solo portare una cosa in segreteria.»

«Ho capito. Scusa, ma ora devo tornare in classe.» Più aveva sonno, meno era disponibile a fare quattro chiacchiere quando non ne aveva voglia.

«Oh, va bene. Buon weekend.»

«Altrettanto.» Percorse il corridoio bevendo il proprio caffè e gettò il bicchierino vuoto nella spazzatura appena rientrata nell'aula. Nessuno si era scannato, tutti erano tranquilli ai propri posti, niente di cui preoccuparsi. Si mise nuovamente seduta, sperando solo che il tempo passasse velocemente.

Quando la campanella decretò la fine della terza ora, Regina si massaggiò la radice del naso, poggiandosi al bracciolo con il gomito. Mancava solo un'ora ormai, eppure le sembrava tantissimo; era la prima volta che non riusciva a concentrarsi sul lavoro, e lo trovava allo stesso tempo frustrante e fortuito, perché almeno aveva portato la classe a vedere un video interessante. Con un piccolo sospiro si rassegnò all'idea che ancora per cinquanta minuti non sarebbe stata capace di focalizzare l'attenzione.

Emma, nel frattempo, si era spostata a biologia, impaziente. Per i corridoi aveva incontrato Ruby che le aveva augurato il bocca al lupo – tra un occhiolino e l'altro – ed ora che era in classe continuava a lanciare occhiate impazienti all'orologio, che nonostante questo non pareva interessato ad andare più veloce; la bionda sbuffò, tornando a prendere appunti. Da un lato era felice di avere qualcosa da aspettare con ansia: aveva passato fin troppo tempo a sperare di non dover tornare a casa, a cercare scuse per tardare o per restare a scuola. Adesso, invece, non vedeva l'ora che finissero le lezioni.

Batteva il piede a terra ritmicamente, facendo del proprio meglio per seguire ciò che diceva l'insegnante, e quando finalmente il suono dell'ultima campana della giornata si spanse per i corridoi, informando tutti che la settimana era finita, Emma prese quasi al volo lo zaino, fiondandosi fuori dalla classe. Passò velocemente all'armadietto, salutò Ruby e scese a cercare Regina, che stava uscendo dalla sala audiovisivi alla fine del corridoio soffocando uno sbadiglio. Le due si notarono a vicenda, ed Emma attese che un po' di gente se ne fosse andata prima di raggiungere la professoressa.

«Buongiorno prof.»

«Buongiorno miss Swan.»

«È pronta ad andare?» chiese la ragazza con un sorrisetto, impaziente di partire.

«Cinque minuti. Mi aspetti fuori?»

Lei annuì e si avviò verso l'auto della donna, prendendo il tabacco per farsi una sigaretta nell'attesa. Regina fece un salto in sala insegnanti, passando un attimo per il proprio stipetto e salutando i colleghi.

Quando la mora arrivò alla macchina, Emma gettò quanto le rimaneva della sigaretta ed insieme si avviarono.  
«Non ho idea di dove andare, sappilo.» Regina uscì dal parcheggio, e la ragazza le fece cenno di svoltare a sinistra.  
«Tranquilla, ti do indicazioni io. C'è un _all you can eat_ piuttosto buono qui vicino.»

In pochi minuti, seguendo le indicazioni della studentessa, le due arrivarono ad un ristorante non molto grande con delle ampie vetrate intervallate da colonne decorate con canne di bambù. L'insegna mostrava una scritta rossa in kanji su sfondo nero, sovrastante un'altra in caratteri romani che recitava "King sushi ALL YOU CAN EAT". L'interno presentava un arredamento minimale, con una serie di tavolini neri circondati da due o tre sedie; da una parte della sala si trovavano alcuni tavoli un po' più grandi chiusi dentro a quattro panche. Il bancone era l'unico angolo decorato, con un gatto cinese portafortuna vicino alla cassa.  
«Un tavolo per due, grazie.» la cameriera le accompagnò ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra a cui Emma dava la schiena. Il nero del tavolino era in contrasto con il rosso acceso della tovaglietta e del vasetto di salsa di soia, creando un bell'effetto visivo.

«Mi pare carino.» commentò Regina, prendendo il menù per dare un'occhiata. «... Bene, non conosco nulla di tutto ciò.» Alzò lo sguardo su Emma, che la stava guardando divertita. «Beh, miss Swan, è lei l'esperta. Cosa mi consiglia?»

«Oh, io proporrei di cominciare dai nigiri.» allo sguardo perplesso che le indirizzò la donna, precisò «sono come delle polpette di riso con sopra del pesce, ad esempio i sake nigiri sono al salmone.»

«E nigiri sia.» Rispose lei, adocchiando le immagini sul menù. La cameriera non ci mise molto, arrivando a prendere le ordinazioni.  
«Per cominciare, due porzioni di nigiri sake, un temaki...» Emma ordinò ancora un paio di cose, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Regina - che era totalmente aliena a tutto ciò. «...Che c'è?» chiese quando l'altra se ne fu andata con le ordinazioni.  
«Mangi spesso qui?»  
«No, non spesso, costa. Però ci vengo sempre volentieri, la qualità è buona. Ovviamente ti deve piacere il sushi.»

La mora annuì tranquillamente, guardandosi attorno incuriosita. «Mi piace come posto.» Rinnovò, prima di incontrare lo sguardo di Emma. «Dopo pranzo hai qualche programma?»

«Sono aperta a suggerimenti.» Le offrì lei con un sorrisetto, separando le bacchette con un sonoro "stack".

«Alle quattro devo scappare, ma fino ad allora sono libera.» abbassò lo sguardo sulle bacchette di Emma e fece lo stesso con le proprie.

«Film?»  
«A casa mia intendi?»  
«Pensavo al cinema.»  
«Oh. Sì, mi piace.» La mora sorrise, abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo sulla mano di Emma. «Come...?»  
«Vieni, ti insegno a tenerle.» la ragazza le si avvicinò e prese una bacchetta. «Apri la mano.» le posò gentilmente la bacchetta sull'anulare ed alzò lo sguardo nel suo. «Bloccala con il pollice, così, mentre l'altra con l'indice. Con un po' di allenamento diventa facile.»  
«Grazie.»

Rimasero spalla contro spalla per qualche attimo, prima che lo sguardo della bionda si facesse malizioso ed un sogghigno si impadronisse delle sue labbra. «Non che tu non sia agile con le dita.» Aggiunse in un sussurro prima di tornare al proprio posto.  
«È un complimento, miss Swan?»  
«Oh, assolutamente.»  
La cameriera arrivò con le ordinazioni e le due si interruppero.  
«Grazie. Buon appetito.»  
Regina prese le bacchette e guardò i piatti. «Quali sono i nigiri?» Quando le vennero indicati da Emma, che stava già addentando il proprio temaki, ne prese uno con qualche sforzo e ne assaggiò un morso. Ci pensò un po', notando divertita lo sguardo pieno di aspettative della ragazza. «Devo ammettere che non è niente male.»  
«Ti piace?» chiese l'altra tutta contenta, quasi saltando sulla sedia. «Provalo con la salsa di soia.»

Regina le lanciò un'occhiata ed intinse ciò che rimaneva del nigiri nella salsetta liquida che la ragazza le aveva avvicinato. Era una serie di sapori nuovi che, contrariamente alle aspettative, le stava piacendo molto, ed assaggiò un po' di tutto ciò che Emma le passava. Inoltre era carino quanto fosse felice la ragazza ogni volta che la mora le diceva di gradire qualcosa.  
«Adesso sono a posto però.» disse la donna, adocchiando un piatto ancora semi-pieno.  
«Tranquilla, ci penso io.» rispose l'altra con un sorrisetto sornione, mettendo in bocca un pezzo di sashimi.

«Sei insaziabile.» Emma le lanciò un ghigno malizioso, ma non rispose. «Continuo a non capacitarmi della capienza del tuo stomaco, davvero. Specialmente in relazione alla tua forma fisica. Sei brava in ginnastica?»  
«Potrei esserlo.» la bionda alzò le spalle. «Ma odio il prof, quindi evito le lezioni.»  
«Non sono certa che sia un'ottima politica.» Regina inarcò un sopracciglio. «Chi hai come professore, comunque?»  
«Robin. Mi odia, ed io odio lui.»  
Quindi era proprio l'uomo dall'aria simpatica che Regina aveva conosciuto davanti alla macchinetta. Eppure pareva gentile. «Come mai?»  
Emma buttò giù il boccone che stava masticando e bevve un sorso d'acqua. «Fin dal primo giorno mi ha inquadrata come la teppistella combinaguai e senza futuro, quindi mi ha sempre trattata di conseguenza.» rispose amara, e Regina fece una smorfia furente. «E' simpatico finché pensa che tu possa valere qualcosa. Altrimenti ti tratta come spazzatura.»  
La professoressa pensò che qualche giorno prima, davanti alla macchinetta, non avrebbe dovuto declinare il suo invito ma tirargli direttamente un ceffone. «Sai che vali molto di più, vero?»

«Ci provo. Non ho mai preso un brutto voto, sono sempre avanti col programma, voglio dimostrare che posso fare qualunque cosa.» Ammise la bionda, punzecchiando con una bacchetta l'ultimo onigiri. «Ma finora sei stata l'unica a credere in me.» Alzò lo sguardo per trovare quello di Regina, che le sorrise calorosamente.  
«Dai, finisci l'ultimo pezzo e andiamo, così vediamo se c'è qualcosa di carino al cinema.»

Emma annuì e mangiò ciò che era rimasto nel piatto, quindi le due si alzarono per andare a pagare; presero nuovamente l'auto della professoressa, e mentre una guidava, l'altra controllava l'orario dei film.  
«C'è un horror alle due. Ha l'aria di essere molto trash. Ci stai?»

«Ci sto.»  
«... Popcorn?» chiese la bionda mentre parcheggiavano.  
Regina ridacchiò. «Hai appena mangiato un sacco di sushi.»  
«Popcorn dolci.» la ragazza alzò le spalle. «Come dessert.»  
«Giusto.»  
Le due entrarono una accanto all'altra.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Era da un bel po' che Emma non andava al cinema; l'ultima volta era stata qualche mese prima con Ruby – erano andate a vedere un film Disney, perché non c'è età per la Disney. Appena entrata inspirò il familiare profumo di popcorn tipico dell'ambiente e sorrise contenta.

Presero i biglietti per lo spettacolo delle 14.00 e comprarono una confezione di popcorn dolci da condividere, quindi si avviarono verso la sala. Le due si sistemarono vicine, e mentre Regina sedeva composta, tenendo il cibo sulla coscia, Emma si stava muovendo scompostamente per trovare una posizione ottimale, finendo per incastrarsi con le gambe sotto al bracciolo sinistro ed appoggiarsi con il gomito a quello destro; si accostò a Regina e sospirò soddisfatta.

«Comoda?»

«Molto.» Si sporse per prendere un popcorn, ma la mora li allontanò. «Ehi.»

«Aspetta che inizi il film, poi potrai fare ciò che vuoi.» sussurrò la donna, ricevendo un'occhiata ed un sorrisetto.

«Ciò che voglio?» chiese in un soffio appena udibile.

«Non finché non si abbassano le luci, miss Swan.»

La ragazza osservò impaziente le luci della sala, e dopo qualche minuto che parve un'eternità esse si affievolirono fino a spegnersi. Analizzò velocemente i posti attorno: sulla loro fila non c'era nessuno, e si trovavano nella parte più alta, quindi era praticamente impossibile che qualcuno potesse vederle; durante i crediti d'apertura, quindi, si sporse verso Regina e le morse a tradimento il collo, facendola trasalire.

«Io avrei ancora fame.» sussurrò accanto all'orecchio della donna.

«Ci sono i popcorn dolci.» Rispose lei, fingendo un'aria innocente.

«È un altro tipo di appetito.» Il film, intanto, si stava aprendo con l'inquadratura di una casa. Regina si voltò e le morse il labbro, prima di risponderle con un sorrisetto. «Qualsiasi altra fame dovrà aspettare.»

La bionda le lanciò un'occhiataccia al buio. «Ti diverti, vero?» sussurrò.

«Molto.» Emma non aveva bisogno di guardarla per sapere che c'era un ghigno soddisfatto su quelle splendide labbra. Incastrò meglio le gambe e prese una manciata di popcorn, mangiandoli come se non avesse appena banchettato con mezzo Oceano Pacifico, quindi si sistemò di modo da posare la testa sulla spalla della donna.

Il film era il tipico horror pieno di cliché e di jumpscare, a cui Emma era totalmente anestetizzata; Regina, invece, saltava sul sedile a buona parte delle apparizioni improvvise del mostro in computer grafica di turno. La ragazza era sempre più divertita, sia dal trash sullo schermo che dagli scatti della mora, che di tanto in tanto le tirava una gomitata in risposta agli sghignazzi. Durante una scena particolarmente cruda e fatta male, Regina storse le labbra ed Emma, notandola, decise di distrarla da quello spettacolo penoso: posò la mano sulla sua guancia e le voltò gentilmente il viso, scorgendo i suoi occhi illuminati dalla luce dello schermo. Accennò un sorriso e si sporse verso verso di lei, sfiorando lentamente le sue labbra con le proprie, prima di attirarla in un bacio dolce e lento. Gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso sul volto, Regina si sporse a sua volta, approfondendo il contatto. Quando si separarono, la scena era finita.

«Questo per cos'era?» chiese la più grande, ignorando l'ennesima inquadratura sbagliata.

«Serve un motivo?»

«Ogni scusa è buona?»

«Se vuoi vederla così...»

Continuarono la visione in silenzio – che veniva rotto solo occasionalmente dal rumore dei popcorn – accoccolate vicine. Alla fine del primo tempo le luci si riaccesero ed Emma si alzò per stiracchiarsi, sotto lo sguardo di Regina.

«Allora, come ti sembra?»

«Scontato.» Rispose la donna, portandosi un popcorn alla bocca. «Ma quantomeno la compagnia è piacevole.»

«Oh, grazie.» la ragazza le lanciò un sorriso compiaciuto e tornò ad incastrarsi tra i braccioli della poltrona. «Ti avevo avvertita che sarebbe stato trash.»

«Negherò fino alla morte di aver visto questo film.»

Emma ridacchiò e, quando le luci calarono nuovamente, posò la testa sulla sua spalla. Regina non era abituata a questa affettuosità, a questo calore, ma era qualcosa di terribilmente piacevole, ed avrebbe potuto prenderci gusto presto. Il suo pollice scese a carezzare il dorso della mano di Emma, che sorrise pacifica mentre l'ennesima scena splatter si svolgeva davanti a loro. La mora si era ormai anestetizzata ai jumpscare, e la sensazione della testa della ragazza appoggiata alla spalla la faceva sentire tranquilla, al sicuro.

L'horror era tutto sommato breve, da 70 minuti, ed alle 15.20 era finito. Quando la luce tornò nella sala, le due si alzarono, si misero addosso le giacche ed uscirono.

«Non sono nemmeno le tre e mezza.» disse la più grande, guardando l'ora. «E siamo a cinque minuti di macchina da casa mia.»

«È un invito, per caso?»

«Se vuoi vederlo così...»

Si lanciarono un'occhiata ed andarono verso la macchina.

«Cosa devi fare alle quattro?» chiese, curiosa, la bionda.

«Nulla di tale, c'è un corso di aggiornamento.» Regina mise in moto e si diresse verso casa. «Qualche volta hanno la brillante idea di farli di sabato.»

«Capito.» Emma si sistemò meglio sul sedile e prese a guardarsi intorno, posando gli occhi sulla mano della donna per poi risalire il suo braccio fino alla spalla, arrivando a soffermarsi sul suo viso. Com'era bella – ancora stentava a credere che tutto ciò che c'era tra lei e la professoressa fosse vero, che fosse tutto realmente successo.

«Mi sento vagamente osservata.» Commentò Regina con un sorriso divertito, lanciandole uno sguardo fugace prima di tornare a guardare la strada. Emma si riscosse e si grattò la nuca, assieme divertita ed imbarazzata.

«Scusami. Ero sovrappensiero.»

«Ti capita spesso.»

«Già.» La bionda sorrise tra sé. Entro breve arrivarono a casa della mora, ed entrando la bionda posò lo zaino vicino alla porta.

«Abbiamo mezz'oretta per noi. Cosa ti andrebbe di fare?» chiese la padrona di casa, appendendo la propria giacca; non fece in tempo a finire la frase, poiché sentì le mani di Emma sui fianchi. Venne percorsa da un brivido leggero e si lasciò attirare da lei in un abbraccio attorno alla vita. «Sempre decisa, miss Swan, hm?»

La ragazza rispose con un sorrisetto ed accostò il viso al suo, posandole il mento sulla spalla. «Da quando le dispiace, prof?»

«Ho mai detto che mi dispiacesse?» Lei voltò il viso e catturò le sue labbra chiare con le proprie. «Quindi, devo supporre che tu abbia qualche idea?»

«C'è una cosa che mi piacerebbe fare.» Sussurrò Emma dolcemente, posandole un bacio leggero sul collo. «Che ne diresti di accoccolarci un po' sul divano finché non devi andare?»

Emma e Regina si divertivano a stuzzicarsi a vicenda, c'era quasi sempre una malizia di fondo, ma non in quella domanda. Era quasi timida, anzi – era una richiesta per qualcosa di perfino più intimo del sesso; era una proposta così tenera ed innocente, quella di passare quel poco tempo rimasto insieme sul divano, che la donna non poté fare altro che voltarsi nell'abbraccio con un sorriso e cercare le sue labbra.

«Direi che mi piace.»

Emma le offerse un sogghigno pericoloso e le portò le mani dietro le cosce, tirandole a sé per sollevarla, strappandole un piccolo urletto sorpreso. Quando, dopo qualche istante, la donna comprese, si strinse a lei, circondandole il bacino con le gambe per sostenersi, mentre le mani della bionda scivolavano sotto ai suoi glutei per sostenerla meglio. Le due si baciarono ancora, dolcemente, e la più giovane indietreggiò fino a che le sue gambe non trovarono il divano; a quel punto si sedette, lasciando accomodare la mora sulle proprie cosce. Le labbra rosse della professoressa percorsero la mandibola della ragazza senza fretta, come se avessero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, quindi scesero lungo il suo collo, strappandole piccoli dolci brividi. Quando arrivò alla base del collo, Regina le posò la testa sulla spalla con un sospiro contento, lasciandosi stringere dalle braccia atletiche di Emma, mentre morbide dita disegnavano sulla sua schiena lenti percorsi; pensò di non essersi mai sentita protetta come in quel momento, e le venne quasi da ridere nel realizzare che era proprio una studentessa a darle quella sensazione. Socchiuse gli occhi, respirando piano il profumo di Emma mentre giocherellava coi suoi capelli. A volte le capitava ancora di farsi domande sulla legittimità della loro relazione – di qualunque cosa si trattasse – e su cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno le avesse scoperte, ma ogni volta che i suoi occhi incontravano quelli cristallini della ragazza o che le due potevano indugiare in quella dolcezza che riservavano solo l'una all'altra, ogni dubbio svaniva.

«Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.» Sussurrò la bionda, continuando ad accarezzarle la schiena.

«Nulla di tale in realtà.» Regina sorrise, alzando la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo. «Penso semplicemente di non essermi mai sentita così.»

«Così come?» Chiese, gli occhi pieni di curiosità.

«Così... Serena, suppongo.» All'espressione di Emma ridacchiò leggermente, e le posò un bacio sulla punta del naso. «Mi dispiace dover uscire tra una ventina di minuti.»

«Allora resta qui.» La studentessa la circondò con le braccia, facendo aderire ulteriormente il suo corpo al proprio. La donna le accarezzò il collo gentilmente.

«Vorrei, credimi. Ma è un corso obbligatorio.» Accostò le labbra alle sue. «Però sei sempre la benvenuta qui.»

La ragazza, in risposta, si sporse verso di lei, chiudendo le distanze e catturando le sue labbra con le proprie. Le dita della mora scivolarono tra i capelli dorati, tenendo Emma vicina. Era insolito, per la studentessa, sentirsi così accettata – Ruby, fino ad allora, era stata un'eccezione. Poi era arrivata Regina, e nel giro di pochi giorni – perché non erano passati che pochi giorni da che si erano conosciute – le aveva messo il mondo sottosopra nel più splendido dei modi. Si separarono quando i loro polmoni iniziarono ad aver bisogno d'aria, ma restarono accostate, le loro labbra a millimetri di distanza ed i loro nasi che si sfioravano.

«Mi piacerebbe invitarti da me uno di questi giorni.» disse piano Emma, accarezzandole lentamente i fianchi. «Ma ci sono i miei di mezzo.»

«Non preoccuparti. E poi, qui c'è decisamente abbastanza spazio per due.»

«Questo sicuramente.» Ridacchiò. «Però, alla prima occasione in cui i miei se ne vanno ti invito da me, che ne dici?»

Regina annuì. «Non vedo perché no.» Poggiò la fronte alla sua, passandole pacificamente le dita tra i capelli. «Chissà perché immagino la tua camera come uno scenario post apocalittico.» Sorrise divertita, vedendo la ragazza stringersi nelle spalle.

«Metterei in ordine prima di invitarti, sono una donna educata, un gentiluomo.»

La professoressa rimase interdetta per un attimo, guardandola perplessa, poi rise. «Soprattutto un gentiluomo.»

«Soprattutto.» Emma sorrise e si sporse a baciarle la punta del naso.

Le due si guardarono per qualche attimo, rilassate, come se il mondo fosse appartenuto solo a loro in quel momento.

Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio, fu di nuovo Emma a parlare, mugugnando un «Resta.»

Regina si arricciò una ciocca di capelli dorati attorno al dito, stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle. «Magari.» Sospirò e si sporse un'ultima volta a cercare le labbra morbide della ragazza, che non si tirò indietro. Quando si separarono, la donna si alzò controvoglia, e la studentessa rabbrividì appena, ora che non aveva più il corpo di Regina a scaldarla. «Ti accompagno a casa?»

Emma si portò in piedi di fronte a lei e scosse leggermente la testa. «No, grazie.» Le sorrise e si guardò attorno per cercare di ricordare dove avesse lasciato lo zaino. «Faccio una passeggiata, dato che è una bella giornata.» Quando lo trovò, se lo tirò sulla spalla e si riavvicinò a Regina. «Grazie di tutto.»

«Grazie a te.»

Le due si sorrisero e si scambiarono un ultimo bacio. «A lunedì.»

La studentessa uscì da casa Mills con un misto di emozioni: certo, le dispiaceva andare via, ma allo stesso tempo era felice di come si era svolta la giornata. Ogni minuto passato con Regina sembrava volare nel più bello dei modi, ed avrebbe voluto avere più tempo, ma si era resa conto che anche l'aspettativa di vedere la donna la rendeva euforica. Sapeva che si sarebbero ritrovate lunedì, ed il pensiero la faceva sentire piacevolmente impaziente.

Mentre tornava alla propria dimora, camminando con un sorriso sulle labbra, ripensava alla serata precedente passata assieme alla professoressa; le tornò in mente la domanda che lei le aveva posto: cos'erano, loro, l'una per l'altra? Certamente avevano superato il rapporto insegnante/studente. Erano amanti? Si frequentavano? Cosa provavano l'una per l'altra?

Emma sospirò. Ruby l'aveva definita “innamorata”, ma forse era ancora presto per quello. Sicuramente la donna le piaceva, e molto, quindi perché sforzarsi di dare un'etichetta a ciò che sentiva? Avrebbe lasciato decidere il tempo.

Arrivata di fronte alla propria abitazione, entrò con il sorriso ancora sul volto.

«Dove sei stata?» Chiese James, adocchiandola, senza nemmeno salutare.

«Da Ruby.» Mentì tranquillamente.

«Hai dormito da lei?»

«Sì, abbiamo studiato.»

«Ok.»

Nemmeno il padre adottivo riuscì a smorzare il suo buonumore.

«Vado in camera.» E con calma si chiuse nella propria stanza a studiare.

  
  


Regina, rimasta sola, andò a prepararsi per uscire. Si mise a posto i capelli e si sistemò il trucco, prima di rimettersi le scarpe. La casa sembrava molto più vuota, adesso che Emma era uscita. La donna non si era mai fermata a riflettere sulla solitudine di quella villetta come fece in quel momento: tante volte aveva pensato che le sarebbe piaciuta terribilmente della compagnia – per un breve quanto disperato periodo aveva anche valutato l'idea di prendere un gatto, però la sua mania per l'ordine aveva avuto la meglio -, ma per la prima volta sapeva _esattamente_ chi le sarebbe piaciuto avere accanto: l'arrogante bionda che aveva catturato la sua attenzione dal primo giorno.

Aprì la porta, presa la borsa, e si guardò brevemente attorno per assicurarsi di non aver dimenticato nulla, quindi si avviò verso il corso con il cuore leggero.

Arrivò a scuola leggermente in anticipo e parcheggiò al suo solito posto. Si guardò riflessa nello specchietto retrovisore e si riavviò i capelli prima di scendere dalla macchina ed entrare. Essendo arrivata presto decise di prendersi un caffè alla macchinetta, sperando che l'aiutasse a digerire – era abbastanza certa di avere un tonno invocante vendetta nello stomaco – quindi salutò educatamente il bidello lì vicino.

«Oh, Regina, ciao!» sentì una voce civettuola alle proprie spalle e si voltò, trovandosi davanti una testolina nera e degli occhioni verdi.

«Mary Margaret, dico bene?» la donna annuì. «Ciao. Chi altro è arrivato?»

«Attualmente ho visto il preside, entrambi i professori di scienze motorie, il mio collega di lettere e l'insegnante di meccanica.»

La donna fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, nonostante conoscesse, tra i nominati, solo uno degli insegnanti di ginnastica: Robin. Sapeva che le sarebbe toccato socializzare. In quel momento entrò l'insegnante di filosofia, una giovane donna dagli occhi verdi molto espressivi ed i capelli castani raccolti. «Ciao, Mary Margaret.» Sorrise, prima di spostare lo sguardo sulla supplente. «Piacere, Belle French, insegno filosofia.»

«Regina Mills, piacere. Sono la supplente di storia.» Le due si strinsero la mano con un sorriso gentile.

«Siamo al primo piano?» chiese poi Belle, rivolta all'insegnante di lettere.

«Sì, come al solito.»

«Bene, grazie. A tra poco.» sorrise ancora una volta e si diresse su per le scale.

«Entro breve dovrebbero arrivare anche gli altri. Vuoi venire su intanto?»

«Sì, va bene.»

La supplente si fece condurre dalla collega al primo piano; entrando nell'aula magna lo sguardo di Regina incrociò quello di Robin, che le sorrise gentilmente salutandola con la mano. Lei rispose allo stesso modo, senza entusiasmo, prima che Mary Margaret la catturasse per le presentazioni. La donna conobbe Sidney Glass, l'altro professore di lettere, Will, l'altro professore di scienze motorie, e David Nolan, docente di meccanica. Robin le si avvicinò per salutarla e la invitò a sedersi accanto a lui. Non trovando una scusa plausibile, lei dovette accettare – più per educazione che per altro. Mentre gli altri colleghi arrivavano e prendevano posto in attesa del preside, il prof tentò di attaccare bottone.

«Allora, come ti trovi per il momento?»

«Bene. Pur essendo una supplente mi hanno assicurato che seguirò le classi fino alla fine dell'anno, il che è un'ottima cosa.»

«Beh, ottimo. Sono certo che ti troverai bene con gli altri, comunque – il preside mette leggermente i brividi, ma sono tutti molto disponibili.» Le offerse un sorriso. «Se mai avessi bisogno di qualcosa puoi sempre chiedere a me – sono qui da qualche anno, ormai.»

«Grazie, me lo ricorderò.» Regina notò che Robin le si era avvicinato leggermente mentre le parlava, e la cosa la disturbava. Istintivamente, lo sguardo le scivolò sulla mano sinistra dell'uomo, notando una fede d'oro all'anulare – sapeva che non sempre era un deterrente, ma saperlo sposato la tranquillizzava almeno in minima parte.

L'arrivo del preside interruppe i suoi pensieri. Si trattava di un uomo zoppo ma ugualmente elegante, si aiutava nei movimenti con un bastone nero dall'impugnatura d'argento. Portava abiti formali dai colori scuri, con un fazzoletto rosso che spuntava dal taschino anteriore della giacca. I capelli grigio-castani gli arrivavano poco sopra le spalle; infine, il suo viso era molto particolare: non era un bell'uomo – il naso spiccava sulla faccia per la sua aria storta e sovrastava un sorriso sghembo capace di far scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena – ma aveva negli occhi e nell'espressione del volto uno charme non da poco. Il signor Gold era un ottimo preside, esigente e preciso, severo e carismatico, quando parlava poteva essere scambiato per il Mefistofele di Goethe.

Il corso sarebbe durato più o meno un'ora. Regina prese un taccuino ed una penna dalla borsa e si mise ad ascoltare.

  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Rossa. Hai da fare stasera?**

_No, bella bionda. Proponi ;)_

**I miei hanno avuto per una volta l'accortezza di informarmi che sarò sola per cena. Sono andati non ho capito dove e tornano dopo la mezza. Filmetto e gossip? Cucino io.**

_Con “cucino io” intendi che ordini la pizza, vero?_

**Ovvio. Allora, ci stai?**

_Mi sto vestendo. Porto il DVD della Dingo Pictures, preparati. Stavolta non hai scuse._

**Agli ordini.**

  
  


Emma ridacchiò, chiamando la propria pizzeria per asporto di fiducia.

«Pronto, salve, sono Swan. Vorrei ordinare due pizze a domicilio, una con salame piccante, l'altra alla salsiccia. Solito, sì. Grazie!»

Aveva bisogno di parlare con Ruby, ora che la ragazza sapeva tutto – o quasi. Voleva raccontarle della giornata passata in compagnia di Regina, del sushi e del cinema, e voleva che la sua migliore amica l'aiutasse a comprendere almeno un po' cosa stesse succedendo con la professoressa, dato che, a quanto pareva, lei non ci stava più capendo nulla.

In attesa della pizza e della compagnia, salì in camera a prendere un po' di soldi per pagare il fattorino, si mise i propri vestiti comodi da film e gossip – ovvero un paio di pantaloni neri di tuta ed una canotta bianca coperta da una felpa leggera di tre taglie troppo grande – e mise in frigo due bottiglie di Coca Cola.

Sentendo la porta aprirsi, salutò dalla cucina: ormai per loro era piuttosto normale, quando erano d'accordo per vedersi, entrare senza suonare.

«Ho preso il solito.» La informò, riemergendo dalla cucina.

«Mi conosci troppo bene.» La mora sventolò la custodia di un DVD con un artwork degno di una terza elementare di bambini speciali. «Sei pronta?»

«Chiunque potrebbe mai, nella vita, essere realmente pronto ad un film della Dingo?»

«No.»

«Esatto. Dai, facciamoci del male.» La ragazza fece un cenno con la testa verso il salotto. «Però direi di iniziare quando arriva la pizza.»

«E nel frattempo che vorresti fare?» Emma le lanciò un'occhiata eloquente e quasi colpevole, ed in risposta Ruby spalancò la bocca. «Racconta tutto. _Tutto._ No, aspetta. Se ti metti a raccontarmi quant'è brava a letto me ne vado.» La bionda inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ok, non è vero, ascolterei ancora più interessata.»

«Non ne dubito.» Si buttò sul divano, portandosi un ginocchio al petto. «Ma no, quei dettagli li tralascio.» Dall'espressione dell'amica, comprese di essersi appena tradita.

«QUINDI SIETE ANDATE A LETTO INSIEME?!» La Rossa sgranò gli occhi, allargando le braccia incredula. Fino ad allora non ne aveva ancora avuto la conferma. «Ci credo che sei di buon umore.»

«Oh, zitta.» Rise la bionda. «Mi fido di te, Rubs. Non deve uscire da qui. Allora, vuoi che ti racconti com'è andata o no?»

L'altra sospirò e le si sedette accanto, sorridendo furbescamente. «Certo. Voglio sapere tutto.»

Emma prese un profondo respiro, decidendo di raccontarle la storia dal principio, senza risparmiare alcun dettaglio. «Come ti ho detto, lunedì mi ha dato il suo numero. E sai le battute sulla punizione di martedì? Beh...» Le parole venivano fuori da sole, e l'amica non interruppe nemmeno una volta, ascoltando tutto ciò che la ragazza avesse da dire, annuendo di tanto in tanto. «E da che sono tornata a casa, prima, non l'ho sentita. Non le ho scritto più che altro per non sembrare troppo pressante.»

«Bionda ed intelligente! Devi farti desiderare.» Ruby le diede un colpetto divertito sul piede. «Comunque, wow. Un bel po' di roba in una sola settimana, eh?»

«Dillo a me.»

«Che carina, la mia bionda si è davvero innamorata allora.»

«Finiscila con questa storia, non lo so ancora.»

«Beh, da come la vedo, da quello che mi hai raccontato e dai tuoi occhietti sognanti direi che sicuramente ti piace, e che tu piaci a lei.»

Emma si morse il labbro, bisognosa di dare voce alle proprie preoccupazioni. «Non è solo sesso, vero? Non si limita a quello...»

«Se si limitasse a quello, credi che ti tratterebbe così? Insomma, mi hai detto che ti ha preparato il pranzo e che ti ha chiesto di restare a dormire anche _dopo_ il sesso, no? _»_

«Vero. Oh, e sai che legge Lovecraft?»

«Esiste qualcuno, oltre a te, che lo legge?»

«Sei tu quella strana. Lovecraft ha uno stile stupendo.»

«I romanzi horror non fanno per me. Ma restiamo concentrate-»

Il suono del campanello fece sobbalzare entrambe. Si lanciarono un'occhiata e si resero conto di quanto avessero fame solo nel momento in cui realizzarono che dall'altra parte della porta c'era la loro pizza. Andarono ad aprire, pagarono e presero le bibite dal frigo.

«Bene, pausa dal gossip. Ora ci guardiamo Hercules il figlio degli Dei.»

«Tu mi odi, vero? È perché ho un'altra?» Si lamentò, drammatica, la bionda, adocchiando la copertina di quel terrificante aborto che qualcuno definiva film d'animazione.

«Proprio così dolcezza.»

Ridacchiando, le due si sistemarono nuovamente sul divano e fecero partire il DVD, mangiando la propria pizza e scambiandosi come di consueto una fetta l'una con l'altra.

Il film, come previsto, era terribile. Disegnato ed animato da cani, l'unica cosa decente che quel titolo aveva rispetto agli altri della stessa casa di produzione era il doppiaggio. Le due avevano passato buona parte del tempo a ridere, ed i quarantacinque minuti di intrattenimento erano volati.

«Ti prego, dimmi che te l'hanno lanciato dietro. Non posso credere che tu abbia pagato per un DVD del genere.»

«Novantanove centesimi per un film della Dingo? Subito.»

«Ladri. Io avrei chiesto uno sconto.»

«Dai, però era divertente, ammettilo.»

«Certo, dopo i primi cinque minuti ti restano solo due neuroni che sbattono e per forza di cose ridi!»

Ruby le fece una smorfia divertita, prendendo i due cartoni di pizza, ormai vuoti, e posandoli accanto al divano per rimettersi comoda. «Lamentele a parte, dicevamo?»

«Regina.»

«Ecco. Dicevo, pensi davvero che una professoressa si arrischierebbe ad uscire, andare al cinema ed a pranzo fuori con un'alunna solo per portarsela a letto?»

«Anche tu hai ragione...»

«Dolcezza, io ho sempre ragione.»

«Ma sentila, la voce della modestia. Piuttosto, pensi che dovrei scriverle? Sono già le nove. Magari disturbo...»

«Bionda, da quando ti fai questi problemi? Se vuoi scriverle fallo, ma secondo me dovresti lasciarti desiderare un po'. Insomma, sicuramente la rivedi lunedì, no? Ecco. Lascia che le due giornate si sedimentino per bene. Alla fine vi conoscete da poco... è saggio andarci piano.»

«... Hai mai pensato di fare la consulente di coppia?»

«Scema.» La ragazza tirò un buffetto divertito sulla spalla dell'altra, ridacchiando. «Sono seria. Che ne pensi?»

«Penso che tu abbia ragione. Mi trovo davvero bene con lei, però non voglio correre troppo, anche perché resta la mia insegnante.»

«Ottima scelta, a proposito. Non ti piace vivere una vita semplice, vero?»

«Dovresti conoscermi ormai.» Emma sospirò a fondo. «Allora, che ne diresti di un po' di Tekken?»

«Vuoi farti aprire il culo?»

«Ti piacerebbe.» Si alzò e portò i cartoni vuoti in cucina, prima di tornare in salotto ed accendere la play. Prese due joystick e ne porse uno a Ruby, tornando a sistemarsi accanto a lei. «E vinca la migliore.»

  
  


Regina non aveva mai amato i corsi di aggiornamento. Anche i più brevi erano mortali per lei, a dir poco soporiferi, ma quel giorno era stato quantomeno sopportabile grazie al pensiero delle ore passate in compagnia della ragazza. Per quanto le rimanessero dei dubbi su quanto potesse essere lecito ciò che stavano facendo, aveva deciso che per il momento avrebbe tentato di non preoccuparsene e di godersi la gioia che Emma era riuscita, in così poco tempo, a portarle.

Tornata da quello strazio, la casa le era sembrata più vuota del solito. Dopo quasi due giorni a stretto contatto con la bionda era stranita dalla sua mancanza. Pensò di rilassarsi guardando un film, e dopo essersi cambiata si sistemò sul divano. Nel lettore c'era ancora il DVD di Frankenstein Junior, così lo fece partire mentre cercava una posizione comoda, decidendo di sdraiarsi su un fianco. Le ore di sonno mancate si fecero sentire di colpo, e finì per addormentarsi davanti alla televisione, serena e rilassata.

Si svegliò all'imbrunire, mugugnando e stropicciandosi gli occhi. Si portò a sedere e controllò l'ora, rendendosi conto di aver dormito per un bel po', quindi si alzò decisa a fare qualcosa di produttivo. Mise a cuocere della carne per cena mentre controllava alcuni impegni sull'agenda e le e-mail dal cellulare. Guardando l'orario di lunedì si scoprì contenta all'idea di avere la classe di Emma alla prima ora e si rese conto che per la prima volta in vita sua non vedeva l'ora che ricominciasse la settimana.

Quando la carne fu pronta si preparò la tavola e cenò con calma, valutando cosa fare in seguito: aveva alcuni compiti da correggere, ma c'era tutta la domenica per farlo e la mole non era tale da essere preoccupante, quindi avrebbe rimandato; voleva continuare il libro che aveva iniziato, _The Price Of Salt_ , ma prima decise di suonare qualcosa.  
Quando ebbe ripulito la cucina, si spostò in salotto e si sedette al pianoforte che non toccava ormai da un po'; appena posate le dita sui tasti cominciò ad intonare una leggera melodia, seguendo semplicemente le note e le proprie sensazioni. Suonare il piano l'aveva sempre fatta stare bene, ed era una cosa per cui, controvoglia, doveva ringraziare sua madre: Cora Mills aveva insistito ed insistito per farle fare una scuola prestigiosa, corsi di musica e di equitazione, per farla partecipare a spettacoli teatrali e conferenze. Tutto ciò, ovviamente, nell'ottica di avere una figlia modello da poter esibire come un trofeo.

Ma Regina aveva imparato ad andare a cavallo, a suonare il pianoforte, ad apprezzare il teatro e l'opera grazie a lei.

Con un piccolo sospiro smise di suonare e chiuse il piano, salendo poi le scale per andare ad indossare una camicia da notte. Si cambiò e si mise a letto con _The Price Of Salt_ in mano, leggendo pacificamente con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

Quando cominciò a sentire gli occhi farsi pesanti decise di sistemare il segnalibro e terminare la lettura. Impostò la sveglia per il giorno seguente, quindi si sdraiò e chiuse le palpebre.

Ma non riusciva a dormire.

Continuò a rigirarsi nel letto per quelle che le parvero ore, cercando una posizione comoda nel disperato tentativo di addormentarsi.

Quando infine si arrese, aprendo gli occhi, era mezzanotte passata. Sospirò a fondo e si chiese che fare finché non fosse riuscita a prendere sonno. Valutò l'idea di scendere per un tè, ma uscire dal letto era fuori discussione. Non le andava nemmeno di accendere la luce per leggere. Mugugnò scocciata e prese il cellulare.

_Ancora sveglia?_

  
  


Ruby era andata via attorno a mezzanotte meno dieci, con le dita doloranti per la violenza con cui aveva premuto i tasti durante il torneo di Tekken. E senza nemmeno la soddisfazione di aver vinto.

Emma aveva fatto partire un po' di musica mentre metteva a posto la cucina prima del ritorno dei suoi. Fatto ciò si era seduta al tavolo ed aveva iniziato a rollarsi una sigaretta. La stava chiudendo quando lo schermo del suo cellulare si illuminò. Appena visto il mittente, la bionda afferrò il telefono, tentando di chiudere la cicca con una mano mentre leggeva – e facendo un lavoro orribile ma fumabile.

**Come un gufo. Tu che ci fai alzata?**

_In realtà sono a letto. Non riesco a prendere sonno._

«E scrivi a me? Mi sento onorata.» disse tra sé la bionda, accendendo la sigaretta.

**Posso farti compagnia. Se ti va posso anche chiamarti, i miei sono fuori.**

_Va bene._

Emma sorrise e compose il numero, ricevendo risposta al primo squillo.

«Hey.»

«Ciao.»

«Come mai non riesci a dormire?»

«Non lo so. Ogni tanto succede, non riesco a prendere sonno finché non mi rilasso.»

«Vorrà dire che ne approfitterò.» Espirò il fumo con un sorriso, sentendo Regina ridacchiare. «Com'è andata questo pomeriggio?»

«È durato un'oretta. Mi sono quasi addormentata, onestamente.»

«Ow. Vedi, se fossi rimasta con me ti saresti divertita.»

«Non ne ho mai dubitato. Ma come ti ho detto, era obbligatorio.»

Emma spense la sigaretta e si alzò, salendo le scale per andare in bagno a cambiarsi. «Lo so, lo so. Come ti trovi con gli altri prof? Alcuni sono dei veri e propri casi umani – ah, ti metto in vivavoce mentre mi cambio.» posò il telefono su un ripiano sgombro ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

Intanto, Regina aveva trovato una posizione più comoda. «Sono qui solo da una settimana, è ancora presto per dirlo. Per ora ho conosciuto miss Blanchard, che non mi dispiace, anche se è un po' troppo... espansiva? Diciamo così. È una tua professoressa?»

«Sì, di lettere.» Rispose, cercando la maglia del pigiama.

«Hm.» Valutò un attimo se omettere Robin. «Ed il tuo insegnante di educazione fisica sembra cercare ogni scusa per parlarmi.»

«Non mi stupisce.» la bionda roteò gli occhi e si infilò i pantaloni.

«Hm?»

«L'anno scorso ci ha provato con la Wick. Voci dicono che ci sia pure riuscito. Anno nuovo, una nuova bella donna. La cosa che fa più schifo è che è pure sposato.»

«Con me casca male.» Regina socchiuse gli occhi, mentre la sua mente scivolava nel sonno poco alla volta. «Sono già presa.»

Emma rimase immobile per un attimo. Cosa intendeva? Parlava di lei, giusto? Si scosse e sorrise. «Assolutamente.»

La mora sorrise a sua volta con un piccolo sospiro.

«Stanca?» la ragazza si diresse in camera, mentre la professoressa rispondeva con un mugugno affermativo. «Vuoi chiudere la chiamata?»

«No.» La sua voce era leggermente trascinata e piena di sonno. «Raccontami qualcosa.»

Emma si sistemò a letto, il cuore sciolto dal modo in cui la mora si ostinava a voler parlare con lei nonostante si stesse addormentando, oltre che ovviamente dalla dolcezza del suo tono. «Uhm. Stasera mi sono vista un film con Ruby, la mia migliore amica. Beh, “film” è una parola grossa. Era un orrido plagio di Hercules, non so se conosci la Dingo Pictures, ma... boh, l'horror di prima è arte a confronto.» Sentiva il respiro leggero di Regina. Sorrise, intenerita. «Sei ancora con me?» Aspettò qualche secondo. Nessuna risposta. «Buonanotte, splendore.» Disse piano, senza pensarci, e fu lieta del fatto che la donna stesse dormendo e non l'avesse sentita.

Chiuse la chiamata sorridendo e posò il cellulare sul comodino, prendendo sonno poco dopo.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Regina aveva aperto gli occhi un paio d'ore dopo e nel dormiveglia si era accorta del cellulare ancora sotto alla propria testa. Con un piccolo mugugno assonnato ed un sorriso aveva preso il dispositivo e l'aveva appoggiato sul comodino, prima di voltarsi dall'altra parte e tornare a dormire serena come una bimba.

_Sta sognando, se ne rende conto. Sa di non essere veramente lì – lì dove, comunque? - ma allo stesso tempo le pare di sentire un venticello fresco sulla pelle. Di fronte a lei c'è Emma, le dà le spalle, ma la riconoscerebbe ovunque. Si sporge, posandole la mano sulla spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione, e la bionda si volta verso di lei; appena i loro sguardi si incontrano, il volto della studentessa sembra illuminarsi ed un sorriso splendente si fa strada sulle sue labbra. Chiudono le distanze._

“ _Ti amo.”_

_Chi l'ha detto? Le loro labbra adesso sono unite, come se non ci fosse cosa più naturale al mondo. E lentamente, tutto sfuma._

Regina aprì lentamente gli occhi, non del tutto lucida, e si allungò a spegnere la sveglia, prima di affondare nuovamente la faccia nel cuscino per qualche secondo.

Aveva il vago ricordo di un sogno che riguardava Emma, ma non riusciva ad afferrarlo totalmente. Alzandosi, si passò sovrappensiero le dita sulle labbra, rendendosi conto della leggera sensazione che quello che doveva essere stato un bacio onirico le aveva lasciato. Si alzò senza fretta ed andò in bagno a cambiarsi, ancora assonnata.

Era di fronte allo specchio, intenta a lavarsi i denti, quando aveva sgranato gli occhi.

“ _Ti amo.”_

Ecco cosa aveva sognato. Ma chi l'aveva detto a chi? Era stata lei? O era stata la Emma del sogno? Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Lentamente, i ricordi di quel breve ma dolce sogno le tornarono alla mente e non poté fare a meno di sorridere per la tenerezza di quella scena.

Finì di prepararsi, indossando una tuta per stare comoda, e decise di mandare un messaggio ad Emma.

_Scusa, ieri sera sono crollata, ma mi ha fatto piacere sentirti._

Notò solo allora il livello di carica del cellulare e lo attaccò alla corrente, andando a prepararsi la colazione.

Mentre il caffè si scaldava, la donna si appoggiò al ripiano con un piccolo sorriso. Da che era arrivata in quella scuola – da che aveva conosciuto Emma – le cose erano cambiate davvero tanto per lei; era passata solo una settimana, eppure si sentiva rinata. Bionda a parte, il nuovo ambiente era accogliente e piacevole ed aveva la sensazione che sarebbe andata d'accordo con i propri colleghi; e poi c'era lei, Emma. Non si era mai affezionata a qualcuno così tanto così in fretta, e da un lato si chiedeva come si sarebbero potute sviluppare le cose, eppure non riusciva più a preoccuparsi.

Bevve con calma il caffè, lavò la tazza e tornò in camera a prendere il cellulare.

**Non ti preoccupare, è stato carinissimo sentirti mugugnare.**

Regina ridacchiò tra sé.

_Ma davvero? Comunque sono stupita, non ti facevo così mattiniera, specialmente di domenica._

**Non lo sono infatti. Sono ancora a letto, mi ha svegliata Ruby per vendicare la sconfitta subita a Tekken ieri sera.**

La professoressa accese il computer, decisa a lavorare un po', mentre nella sua mente si affacciava l'immagine di una testa bionda arruffata e di un paio di occhi cristallini pieni di sonno.

_Una reazione molto sportiva. Peccato comunque, ti avrei offerto volentieri il caffè._

**Sappi che se è un invito potrei alzarmi anche subito.**

_Potrebbe. Veramente lasceresti il tuo letto caldo per venire qui?_

**Ehi, sei a meno di dieci minuti di strada ed hai del caffè, dovrei essere matta per preferire il mio letto.**

La stava davvero invitando? Sapeva di avere ancora alcuni compiti da correggere, lavoro che aveva rimandato il giorno prima, ma era anche consapevole del fatto che non le avrebbe rubato che un paio d'ore di tempo e che, oltre a quello, non aveva nulla di impellente da fare. Si mordicchiò il labbro e sorrise.

_Ti aspetto allora._

**Aspetta, dici davvero?**

_Beh, se preferisci il letto non mi offendo._

**Scherzi? Sono già in piedi, mi vesto e arrivo.**

_Suona il campanello quando arrivi._

La mora scosse divertita la testa. Decise che, nell'attesa, avrebbe quantomeno iniziato a correggere qualcosa, così lasciò il PC dov'era e prese i compiti di una terza assieme ad una penna rossa.

Si sistemò alla scrivania, prendendo il primo foglio, ed iniziò a leggere con attenzione le risposte degli alunni ai quesiti dati dall'insegnante che Regina si era ritrovata a sostituire. Sottolineò un paio di errori, rilesse velocemente e passò al seguente, ripetendo il procedimento. Era arrivata al quarto foglio quando sentì il campanello suonare.

Con un sorriso si alzò e scese ad aprire la porta.

«Hey.»

«Miss Swan.» Regina le fece spazio e la bionda entrò; appena chiusa la porta, la ragazza si voltò e, prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, le rubò un bacio veloce con una naturalezza disarmante mentre abbandonava lo zaino accanto all'ingresso. «Beh, ben arrivata.» Rispose la donna, posandole la mano sul fianco.

«Grazie dell'invito.» Emma sembrava una bimba. Aveva ancora i segni del cuscino sul viso e gli occhi leggermente lucidi di sonno, ma nonostante tutto si era alzata ed era uscita per vedere Regina – lei si rendeva conto di quanto questo significasse, e lo trovava terribilmente adorabile.

«Vieni, ti preparo il caffè.» Le due si diressero in cucina e, mentre la mora preparava, la studentessa gironzolava per la stanza. «Quanto puoi restare?»

«Direi finché non mi cacci.»

«Quindi poco.»

«... Hey!» La mora ridacchiò, appoggiando la base della schiena al ripiano ed incrociando le braccia mentre guardava Emma. Lei le si avvicinò, posando le mani sul bancone accanto ai suoi fianchi, un sorrisetto impertinente sulle labbra. «Sei stata tu ad invitarmi, ti ricordo.»

«Tutti sbagliano.» Rispose l'altra, sostenendo il suo sguardo. «Magari ho cambiato idea.»

«Ed io dovrei fartela cambiare di nuovo?»

«Puoi provarci.» Si sporse appena, guardandola con aria di sfida. La ragazza ghignò e si sporse a baciarla, ma lei si scansò. «Il caffè è pronto.» Ridacchiando si divincolò e mise il caffè in una tazza, quindi la porse ad Emma, che era rimasta impalata nello stesso punto con un'espressione persa.

«Ti stai divertendo a prendermi in giro?»

«Non ne hai idea.»

Emma prese la tazza ed annusò l'aroma di caffè, guardandola male, mentre si appoggiava al bancone con la schiena. «Mi hai invitata per stuzzicarmi?»

«Può essere.» La mora si accostò a lei e le circondò il busto con un braccio mentre lei beveva, appoggiandole la testa alla spalla. «O magari avevo voglia di compagnia.»

La ragazza non rispose, sorridendo appena contro la ceramica, e chinò leggermente la testa per appoggiarla a quella dell'altra. Rimasero in silenzio, pacifiche, finché Emma non ebbe finito di bere – a quel punto, senza una parola, appoggiò la tazza. Regina alzò la testa al suo movimento e la bionda le prese il mento, attirandola in un bacio che sapeva di caffè. La mora sorrise contro le sue labbra, sporgendosi verso di esse e prendendole i fianchi per attirarla a sé, finendo per farsi bloccare contro il ripiano dalla ragazza. I loro corpi sembravano aderire come fossero stati pezzi di un puzzle mentre si stringevano a vicenda in un momento rubato solo loro, in quell'attimo in cui tutto ciò che si trovava oltre alle mura di quella casa non esisteva realmente. E c'era passione, in quel bacio ed in quelle mani che vagavano senza meta su fianchi e spalle, ma anche una tenerezza immensa.

Si separarono lentamente, con i nasi che ancora si sfioravano e le labbra arricciate in un piccolo sorriso contento.

«Soddisfatta?» Chiese la mora, accarezzandole un fianco con leggerezza.

«Posso dire che è un buon inizio.»

«Perché, avevi dei piani precisi?»

«In realtà no.» La ragazza si chinò leggermente, posando le labbra sulla pelle morbida del collo della donna. «È stato il richiamo del caffè a portarmi qui.»

«Solo quello?» Regina alzò di poco la testa per lasciarle spazio, portando una mano a carezzarle i capelli.

«Sì, beh, sarei venuta anche se mi avesse fatto schifo il caffè.» Sorrise contro il suo collo quando la sentì ridacchiare. «Tu avevi programmi?» Le posò un bacio sotto all'orecchio e rialzò la testa, incontrando nuovamente quegli splendidi occhi castani che la facevano impazzire. «Perché mi sono portata da studiare, per ogni evenienza.»

«Ma come siamo previdenti.» La canzonò la professoressa, lasciando scivolare le dita sulla sua guancia. «Comunque non è un'idea malvagia, dopo pranzo dovrei finire alcune correzioni e nel frattempo potresti studiare.»

«Dopo pranzo? Posso fermarmi qui a mangiare?» Chiese perplessa, inarcando le sopracciglia. Certo, non era una proposta assurda, ma sicuramente era inaspettata per lei: nonostante avesse già una volta, pochi giorni prima, passato la notte da Regina, l'idea di pranzare assieme da lei le dava un senso di familiarità a cui non era del tutto abituata.

«Che c'è, non ti fidi della mia cucina?»

«Mai detto questo, anzi, sono piuttosto certa che tu sia una cuoca con i fiocchi.»

«Ruffiana.»

«Come se ti dispiacesse.»

«E se così fosse?» C'era un tono di sfida nella sua voce. Emma ghignò, prendendole i fianchi e sollevandola senza particolare fatica.

«Non sarei qui.» Alzò la testa per sostenere il suo sguardo mentre la posava sul ripiano, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe. Le sue mani le scivolarono sulle cosce mentre un sorrisetto compiaciuto si faceva spazio sulle sue labbra. «Quindi non sei credibile.»

Regina le prese il viso e per zittirla premette le proprie labbra sulle sue, mentre le circondava il bacino con le gambe, incrociando le caviglie contro la base della sua schiena. «Sempre così impertinente, miss Swan.» Sussurrò, sfiorandole il labbro con la lingua.

«Oh, vuole forse punirmi, prof?» Chiese con malizia la studentessa, risalendo lentamente le sue cosce con le dita.

«Non mi tenti.» Si sporse e le morse il labbro, facendo per baciarla ancora, quando un brano hardcore iniziò violentemente a risuonare nella stanza. Regina scattò all'indietro mentre Emma sobbalzava e, in seguito, imprecava sottovoce.

«Giuro, se è Ruby la ammazzo.» La professoressa si era rilassata un istante dopo aver riconosciuto la suoneria della bionda e stava trattenendo un sorriso divertito mentre Emma prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca. «La ammazzo.» Sospirò e rispose. «Rossa, appena ti becco sei una donna morta.»

“ _Volevo assicurarmi che non ti fossi riaddormentata, cittona.”_ Regina riuscì a distinguere dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio.

«Tua sorella, ho vinto lealmente. E comunque no, non mi sono riaddormentata.» Lanciò un'occhiata alla prof, che si stava mordendo il labbro, terribilmente divertita. La bionda sentì una fitta al basso ventre. «Sto studiando.»

“ _Ah. Studi storia per la prof, vero?”_ La mora inarcò un sopracciglio con un sorriso tutt'altro che innocente, aveva smesso di ascoltare e si stava semplicemente preoccupando di stuzzicare Emma. Strinse ulteriormente le gambe attorno alla sua vita, costringendola a prendere un profondo respiro per trattenersi.

«Rubs, se ci tieni alla lingua, morditela.»

“ _Qualcuno si è svegliato di malumore.”_

«Mi hai svegliata all'alba, ne ho il pieno diritto.»

“ _Erano le otto!”_

«Appunto, l'alba.» Si stava sforzando di ignorare le dita della donna che, con una lentezza straziante, le stavano scivolando lungo il collo e verso il seno. «Ti prego non dirmi che mi hai chiamata solo per assicurarti che fossi sveglia.»

“ _In realtà volevo chiederti altre ripetizioni di chimica, hai da fare verso le sei e mezza? Così ti aggiorno anche sul pranzo con Pete.”_

«No, non credo.» La sua voce cominciava a cedere e si dovette mordere il labbro per non mugugnare frustrata, mentre la mano di Regina le stringeva appena il seno oltre alla maglia. «Passo da te per quell'ora.» Aggiunse quando fu sicura che non avrebbe squittito.

“ _Ottimo. A dopo!_ ”

«A dopo.» Emma chiuse la chiamata e fece scivolare il cellulare sul bancone, distante da sé. «Dio, sei una stronza.»

Regina stava ghignando compiaciuta. «Altrimenti che punizione sarebbe?» Le strinse il seno nel palmo con decisione, strappandole un gemito, e cercò nuovamente le sue labbra. Da lì, la sua bocca scese sul mento e percorse la mandibola in una serie di baci che non avevano altro effetto se non quello di accrescere l'eccitazione di entrambe, mentre la sua mano stimolava, oltre alla stoffa, il seno di Emma. La ragazza ansimò e si separò appena da lei per sfilarle la maglia, notando con piacere che la donna non portava alcun reggiseno. La mora le offerse un sorriso malizioso ed allargò le spalle, offrendole il petto, e non servirono parole perché subito lei vi si avventò, stuzzicando con le dita e la bocca la pelle sensibile e guadagnando ansiti e gemiti soffocati come premio.

Le mani di Emma scesero lungo il ventre teso di Regina, segnandolo con le unghie, mentre la sua lingua giocherellava con un capezzolo eccitato senza fretta. La donna portò una mano tra i ricci biondi della bionda, graffiandole la nuca, mentre lei cominciava a scendere seguendo il percorso delle proprie dita, depositando una scia di baci bramosi su ogni centimetro di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere, prima di risalire; la studentessa si insinuò nel pantalone di tuta della mora, sotto agli slip, trovando la pelle calda ed umida del suo centro sotto ai polpastrelli. Le labbra di Regina si schiusero in un sospiro e la donna spinse in avanti il bacino, tirando i capelli di Emma per richiamarla in un bacio passionale.

Le dita della ragazza percorrevano con una lentezza esasperante la sua apertura, e lei chiedeva di più, muovendo i fianchi verso di lei e baciandola ancora ed ancora. Quando finalmente la sentì scivolare dentro di sé, Regina gemette contro le labbra di Emma, stringendosi a lei ed accompagnando i suoi movimenti con il bacino.

La bionda la strinse, baciandole il viso e mordendole il collo mentre si spingeva in lei, piegando le dita, cercando i punti più sensibili del suo sesso per farla impazzire. Era una sensazione stupenda, sentirla fremere attorno alle proprie dita e sentirla ansimare accanto al proprio orecchio. Sarebbe potuta restare così per sempre, stretta a lei, _dentro di lei,_ perché ogni volta i loro corpi sembravano incastrarsi perfettamente assieme, ogni volta sentiva una completezza che non aveva mai provato.

«Emma...» La mora lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro, abbandonandosi a lei, muovendo sempre più velocemente i fianchi, ormai vicina all'apice. Quando la ragazza toccò un punto particolarmente sensibile, Regina si inarcò con un gemito più forte dei precedenti, chiamando ancora una volta il suo nome nell'orgasmo. Tremò contro il suo corpo, stringendosi a lei, e cercò ancora le sue labbra, mentre Emma la stringeva a sé rallentando poco alla volta, fino a fermarsi.

Rimasero ferme per qualche istante, ansanti, con un sorriso sul volto, strette assieme; poi Emma prese a posare piccoli baci sul volto di Regina e sul suo collo, dolcemente, mentre l'altra sospirava.

«Forse Ruby sopravviverà per un altro giorno.» Ridacchiò la bionda, ricevendo un'occhiata confusa.

«Hm?»

«Se non mi avesse svegliata, non avrei avuto occasione di vendicarmi per la punizione di martedì.» Ghignò lei, ritraendo lentamente le dita e posandole le mani sui fianchi.

«Oh beh, se adesso siamo pari suppongo che tu possa andare a casa.» La stuzzicò la donna, circondandole le spalle con le braccia.

«Speravi di cavartela con così poco, eh? Certo, se preferisci che me ne vada...» Regina rise e scosse la testa, attirandola ancora una volta in un bacio.

  
  


Le due erano rimaste così ancora per un paio di minuti, poi Regina si era riportata in piedi e si era rimessa la maglia che Emma aveva, molto poco delicatamente, gettato da parte.

«Allora...» la mora si mise a lavare velocemente la tazza di Emma e la ripose. «Che ti andrebbe di fare?»

La ragazza si portò dietro di lei e le circondò i fianchi con le braccia, posandole il mento sulla spalla. «Conosci Carmilla?»

La professoressa le lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita. «No, di cosa si tratta?»

«È una web serie molto carina.»

«Una web serie?»

«Una specie di telefilm, ma pensato per un format come YouTube e con episodi molto brevi. Ti va di guardarne un pezzo con me?»

Regina sorrise, voltandosi nell'abbraccio per guardarla. «Non vedo perché no.»

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Regina era salita in camera a prendere il proprio portatile mentre Emma si era sistemata sul divano in attesa.

«Eccomi. Allora, spiegami un attimo di cosa parla questa serie.» La mora si sedette accanto ad Emma, sistemando il laptop su un tavolino di fronte a loro.

«Non voglio rovinarti troppo la sorpresa, diciamo che è una specie di thriller.» La ragazza cercò velocemente la playlist della prima stagione su YouTube.

«Trentasei video?» Regina le lanciò uno sguardo lievemente allarmato.

«Non preoccuparti, la prima stagione dura in tutto un paio d'ore e mezzo, e appena ti stufi la interrompiamo.»

L'altra annuì in assenso, e la bionda fece partire il primo episodio.

«Ok, quindi... una ragazza scomparsa. Per ora non ci sto capendo nulla.»

«Tranquilla, è normale all'inizio.» Emma ridacchiò mentre iniziava il terzo episodio. Regina si sistemò di modo da accoccolarsi meglio sul divano, e la ragazza ne approfittò per circondarle le spalle con un braccio, facendola appoggiare alla propria.

«Carmilla è un vampiro.»

«Sì, beh... Si nota tanto?»

«Sangue al posto del latte?» la mora ridacchiò. «Scommetto che c'è lei dietro a tutto. Ti prego, non dirmi che è così prevedibile.»

«Spoilers. E no, non è così prevedibile. Goditi lo show.»

Regina sorrise tra sé, stringendosi pacificamente ad Emma mentre gli episodi andavano avanti. All'inizio non era molto convinta, aveva deciso di guardare la serie principalmente perché le sembrava importante per la bionda, ma attorno al sesto episodio aveva già iniziato ad affezionarsi ai personaggi. Certo, non ci stava capendo molto, ma la storia iniziava a parerle interessante e Laura, soprattutto, le stava simpatica. In particolare la divertivano le sue imitazioni.

«Danny e Laura stanno insieme?»

«Eh? Ah, no, Laura ha una cotta enorme per Danny però.»

«Non si nota per niente.» Commentò sarcastica la donna, guadagnando una piccola risata.

Emma guardò Regina, intenta a seguire divertita il nono episodio, con un sorriso; ripensò a qualche sera prima, quando la donna aveva letto per lei un pezzo de La Città Senza Nome, e si soffermò sui loro gusti in comune. Con lei si trovava incredibilmente a proprio agio, ed era sempre felice di condividere tutto con lei. Le accarezzò dolcemente la spalla mentre il decimo episodio iniziava.

«Ti sta piacendo?»

«Sì, è carino.» Regina alzò lo sguardo su di lei con un sorriso, prima di tornare a guardare il video. «Ehi, ma quello non è il cuscino di Laura?»

«Che occhio, io l'ho notato solo dopo diversi episodi.»

«Ho l'impressione che Carmilla si stia prendendo una cotta.»

«Oh sì.»

«Questi fotomontaggi sono terrificanti comunque.»

Emma rise. «Sì. Io li adoro.» Al termine del dodicesimo episodio, Regina si sporse per mettere in pausa. «Vuoi continuare un'altra volta?»

«No, no.» La donna si voltò a posarle un bacio sulla guancia. «Volevo solo andare a prendere dell'acqua. Vuoi qualcosa?»

«...Hai dei biscotti?»

La mora si alzò e le lanciò un'occhiata perplessa. «Biscotti?»

«Non ho fatto colazione, e vedere i cookies di Laura mi ha fatto venire fame.» Ammise la bionda grattandosi la nuca. Regina ridacchiò ed annuì.

«E biscotti siano.»

«Ti adoro.»

La donna andò in cucina, prendendo un bicchiere d'acqua per sé ed un pacco di biscotti con le gocce di cioccolato quasi pieno per la ragazza, quindi tornò e si accoccolò nuovamente nella posizione di prima, porgendo ad Emma i dolcetti e posandole la testa sulla spalla. «Ok, possiamo ripartire.»

La studentessa fece ripartire il video con un biscotto tra i denti.

“ _Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Yeah?”_

Regina rise. «L'avevo detto. Dai, come fai a non capirlo subito?»

«Beh, non è esattamente una cosa che daresti per scontata.»

«Vero.»

L'interazione tra i personaggi la divertiva, e la storia si stava definendo sempre meglio episodio dopo episodio. Emma le stava di nuovo accarezzando dolcemente la spalla con la mano che non usava per ingozzarsi di biscotti. Era probabilmente la domenica più piacevole che avesse passato nell'ultimo anno, come minimo, ed era appena iniziata.

La scena dell'”appuntamento esca” era terribilmente carina, ed effettivamente le dispiacque quando venne interrotta dall'imboscata. Al diciottesimo episodio, però, la sua attenzione cominciava a vacillare e decise che forse era il momento di fare una pausa – magari distraendo anche Emma.

Le rubò di mano il biscotto che lei aveva preso e si raddrizzò.

«Ehi!» La bionda la guardò confusa, ma lei le offerse un sogghigno e le porse il biscotto; quando lei cercò di prenderlo, la mora lo allontanò nuovamente, costringendola a sporgersi verso di lei per cercare di raggiungerlo, e quando fu abbastanza vicina le rubò un bacio. Quando le loro labbra entrarono in contatto, la ragazza si dimenticò totalmente del biscotto rubato e con un sorriso si strinse alla donna. «Bastava chiedere, sai?»

«Dove sarebbe stato il divertimento?»

«Qui.» Emma le prese il viso e l'attirò in un bacio dolce e lento, a cui la donna si abbandonò totalmente mentre poggiava le braccia sulle spalle della ragazza, un sorriso contro le sue labbra. Quando si separarono, lo stesso sorriso era riflesso sul viso di Emma. «Non trovi?»

«Non posso darti torto.» Ammise Regina, prima di mordere il biscotto rubato. «Sai di cioccolata, comunque.»

«Lo prenderò come un complimento.» Rispose l'altra, mentre la mora tornava ad appoggiarsi alla sua spalla. «Hai voglia di andare avanti?»

«Magari tra un po'... ti dispiace?»

«Per niente.» Voltò il viso, baciandole i capelli. Da quella posizione non poté vedere il sorriso pacifico sulle labbra della mora. «Cosa ti andrebbe di fare allora?»

Regina rimase in silenzio per un attimo, pensando, poi alzò la testa per incrociare lo sguardo cristallino della ragazza. «In realtà ho solo voglia di parlare un po'.»

«Di cosa?»

«Di noi.» Ricevette uno sguardo confuso e proseguì. «Voglio dire, non abbiamo esattamente parlato di cosa stia succedendo tra noi.» Suonava così stupido, detto ad alta voce, eppure era dal giorno precedente che voleva affrontare il discorso con la bionda, ed anche se in qualche modo non riusciva più a preoccuparsi realmente, le pareva comunque un'idea saggia.

«C'è veramente qualcosa da dire?» Rispose la ragazza, sostenendo lo sguardo castano della donna di fronte a sé, e la sua voce era più ferma di quanto non si sarebbe aspettata. «Mi piaci, Regina, davvero tanto. Anche se ti conosco da una settimana, ho come l'impressione di conoscerti da anni, e con te mi sento bene.»

Non era la risposta che la mora si aspettava, ma nondimeno le strappò un sorriso e la donna si avvicinò poco di più, accarezzando il viso della più giovane. «Lo stesso vale per me.» Vide distintamente un cambiamento negli occhi della bionda, qualcosa di talmente impercettibile che nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto se non avesse avuto occasione di perdersi in quello sguardo di cristallo abbastanza da conoscerlo così bene come Regina. Era come una scintilla di sollievo, come una preoccupazione che l'abbandonava. Regina sorrise dolcemente. «Per questo non voglio che finisca. Ma sono la tua insegnante, è questo a preoccuparmi.»

Emma annuì lentamente, comprendendo dove volesse arrivare la donna. «Temi che qualcuno possa scoprirci?»

«Non lo so.» Regina sospirò, portandosi le mani in grembo e giocherellando con le proprie dita. «Insomma, spero che non succeda. Tu non ne hai parlato con nessuno, vero?»

«Uh-» Emma distolse lo sguardo con aria colpevole.

«Emma?! A chi?» La donna sbottò, aggrottando le sopracciglia ed allontanandosi appena. Il suo cuore aveva raddoppiato il proprio battito. Se fosse venuto fuori sarebbe stato un disastro, sia per lei che per la studentessa, e non poteva, non poteva lasciare che succedesse.

«Ruby. Solo ed unicamente lei. È la mia migliore amica, non ne parlerebbe mai con nessuno, me l'ha promesso.» All'inizio, quando tra lei e la professoressa c'era solo una specie di gioco, aveva deciso di non parlarne alla Rossa, ma più le cose andavano avanti e più sentiva il bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno, e _sapeva_ che Ruby sarebbe andata all'Inferno e ritorno per lei, come lei avrebbe fatto per l'amica. Erano al sicuro con lei.

«Ti rendi conto di quanto possa essere rischioso?» La mora la guardò, gli occhi sgranati. Emma le prese le mani, sostenendo il suo sguardo, e ne carezzò il dorso con il pollice nel tentativo di rassicurarla.

«Stai tranquilla. Se c'è una persona di cui mi fido, è lei.» Disse piano, avvicinandosi di poco a lei. Regina sembrò calmarsi, ma strinse comunque le labbra per un attimo, prima di annuire e distogliere lo sguardo, pensierosa. «Non ti preoccupare, ok? Non lo saprà nessuno. E finito quest'anno non sarò più un'alunna e potremo stare tranquille.»

Gli occhi della mora incontrarono nuovamente quelli della bionda. Con quanta certezza aveva parlato del futuro, quasi dando per scontato che sarebbero rimaste insieme. Perché no? Era un bel pensiero, dopotutto. Finalmente, tornò a sorriderle. «Va bene. Ma facciamo attenzione, ok?»

«Sì.»

«Ciò significa-» Regina liberò le mani dalla presa gentile di Emma. «Niente più baci per strada.» Inarcò un sopracciglio, riferendosi al bacio che la ragazza le aveva rubato nel parco dopo il loro “appuntamento”, ed all'espressione colpevole di lei aggiunse, con un sorrisetto. «Per quelli ci sono luoghi molto più sicuri.» Le prese il mento con le dita, sottolineando il tutto con un bacio appena accennato sulle labbra chiare della studentessa.

«Assolutamente.» Sorrise lei, circondandole la vita con un braccio. «Suppongo significhi anche che potremo uscire insieme meno spesso, giusto?» Aggiunse dopo qualche istante, il tono decisamente rattristato dalla realizzazione. Con una piccola smorfia, Regina annuì.

«Purtroppo sì. Sai meglio di me quanto siano veloci le voci a girare, specialmente in un liceo.»

Emma sospirò ed annuì a propria volta, accarezzando il fianco della donna. «Vorrà dire che sfrutteremo al meglio il tempo che avremo.»

«Ehi, esistono sempre le domeniche.»

«Occhio a quello che dici, potresti trovarmi qui ad infestarti ogni settimana.»

«È una minaccia o una promessa?» Rispose la professoressa con un sorrisetto.

«Entrambe.»

«Non sarò io a lamentarmi.»

Le due si fissarono per un attimo, occhi di cielo che affondavano in occhi di terra e viceversa, come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Le dita di Emma andarono a cercare quelle di Regina e si intrecciarono con loro.

«Considerati infestata, allora.» Fu la bionda a rompere il silenzio, guadagnando un sorriso divertito dalla mora.

Regina lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio del laptop, notando che era quasi arrivato mezzogiorno. Si portò la mano di Emma alle labbra e posò un bacio leggero sul suo dorso. «Cosa ti andrebbe di mangiare per pranzo?»

«Mi rimetto alla fantasia della cuoca.» Sorrise l'altra, accarezzandole brevemente il labbro.

«Beh... se riesci ad aspettare, potrei preparare le lasagne.»

«Posso sposarti?»

«Non prima del diploma. E lasagne siano.» La mora ridacchiò e si alzò, trascinando con sé la ragazza. «Certo, in due potremmo finire prima.»

«Non so cucinare le lasagne. Non so nemmeno da quanti anni non ne mangio.» Ammise la studentessa, grattandosi la nuca con la mano che non stringeva quella di Regina.

«Vorrà dire che te lo insegnerò io.» La professoressa le sorrise e si sporse a posare un bacio sulle sue labbra, prima di dirigersi verso la cucina.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

La dispensa di Regina era una gioia per gli occhi. Tutto era ordinato meticolosamente, dai vari tipi di pasta alle diverse spezie, ed Emma rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo.

«Credo di essere così maniacale solo con le mie collezioni di fumetti.» Commentò, risvegliandosi da quella trance solo dopo che Regina le ebbe letteralmente schioccato le dita davanti agli occhi. La mora ridacchiò prendendo un pacco di lasagne all'uovo.

«Non sono maniacale, sono semplicemente ordinata. Adesso, mentre prendo gli ingredienti, accendi il forno a 180 gradi.» Si fermò per un attimo e si voltò a guardare la bionda. «Sai farlo senza darmi fuoco alla cucina, vero?» Ghignò.

«Donna di poca fede.» La ragazza scosse la testa, osservando per un attimo le manopole del forno per capire quale facesse cosa. «Quanto potrà mai essere difficile?» Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, cercando di trovare quella giusta, finché non notò le immagini con le ventole attorno ad una di esse ed una serie di numeri attorno ad un'altra, quindi ne girò una per impostare la temperatura e trovò quella che finalmente lo accese. «Visto? »

«Ma che brava.» La professoressa, nel frattempo, aveva già tirato fuori tutto l'occorrente. «Vieni qui, prima di tutto mettiamo su il sugo, dato che è quello che ci mette di più a cuocersi. Lavati le mani.»

Emma eseguì e si legò i capelli prima di accostarsi alla mora. «Agli ordini.» Disse con un sorriso, adocchiando il tavolo ingombro. Regina le porse un coltello e le diede indicazioni su come tagliare le cipolle senza farsi male, e mentre la studentessa affettava con attenzione, la donna mise sul fuoco un tegame con dell'olio. «Fatto.» Si raddrizzò guardando i cubetti di cipolla che aveva minuziosamente prodotto.

«Brava.» La professoressa si voltò e sorrise soddisfatta, ammirando il suo lavoro. «Vedo che impari in fretta. Bene, ora buttale nell'olio, un po' alla volta per non farlo schizzare, e lasciale soffriggere.»

Emma annuì contenta ed aiutandosi con il coltello fece scivolare le cipolle nel tegame, preoccupandosi poi di mescolare di tanto in tanto il soffritto con un mestolo, con Regina che sbirciava da oltre la sua spalla di tanto in tanto, finché la mora non le disse che andava bene e che era tempo di aggiungere la carne.

Non si trattava di cose complesse, eppure la soddisfazione di Emma nel riuscire ad eseguire i compiti che le venivano assegnati era immensa: non aveva mai cucinato nulla di più complicato di una pasta prima di allora, e la compagnia della donna rendeva tutto più piacevole. Stava imparando qualcosa di nuovo assieme e grazie alla sua persona preferita – come avrebbe potuto desiderare una domenica più bella?

Regina aggiunse un bicchiere di vino bianco alla carne mentre la ragazza continuava a mescolare con attenzione, e dopo qualche minuto versò la passata di pomodoro e l'acqua, assieme ad un po' di sale.

«Abbassa la fiamma e metti il coperchio, ci vorrà un po'.» La donna sorrise e si portò alle sue spalle, abbracciandole la schiena e posandole il mento sulla spalla. «È la prima volta che cucini?»

«No. Cioè, sì.» Emma ridacchiò, posando le mani su quelle di Regina ed adagiandosi leggermente nell'abbraccio. «Insomma, so cucinare bene la carne e so cuocermi una pasta, ma nulla di più complesso.» Sorrise, voltando leggermente il viso per rubare un bacio alla mora. «Ma mi sto divertendo.» Incontrò il suo sguardo, trovandovi un calore ed una gioia che le scaldarono il cuore. «Qual è il prossimo passo?»

«Dobbiamo preparare la besciamella, ma non abbiamo fretta, dato che deve cuocersi un po' il ragù.» Regina percorse tranquillamente il collo della più giovane con le labbra, in un dolce e leggero percorso di baci appena accennati. Ad ogni contatto, per quanto lieve, la bionda poteva sentire un brivido lungo la schiena, ed era certa che la donna si stesse divertendo a provocarli.

«E suppongo che tu abbia un'idea precisa di come passare il tempo?» Emma appoggiò i palmi al ripiano, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre chinava indietro la testa per appoggiare la nuca alla spalla dell'altra, lasciandole più spazio ed abbandonandosi totalmente a quei meravigliosi brividi. Sentì una mano morbida accarezzarle il fianco ed un sorriso posarsi sotto al suo orecchio.

«Oh, miss Swan, per certe cose preferisco prendere il mio tempo.» La mora ghignò al sospiro spezzato che sfuggì alle labbra della studentessa grazie a quel sussurro basso e malizioso. «Magari dopo pranzo, tuttavia, un dessert non sarebbe male.»

Emma si voltò nell'abbraccio, gli occhi scuri di desiderio, e le prese il mento con una mano per attirarla in un bacio passionale a cui l'altra non si sottrasse, stringendole un fianco per tenerla vicina. Era sempre mozzafiato sentire come i loro corpi aderissero perfettamente.

«Ti diverti a stuzzicarmi, vero?» Appena le loro labbra si separarono, Emma chiese senza fiato, gli occhi incatenati a quelli castani della donna. Come ci riusciva? Come riusciva a farla impazzire con così poco, con qualche parola sussurrata accanto all'orecchio, con un tocco leggero come gocce di pioggia in un pomeriggio estivo? Era assuefacente.

«Questo dovresti averlo capito dal primo giorno.» Rispose lei con un sorriso malizioso, sporgendosi a morderle il labbro mentre si stringeva ulteriormente a lei. Non si era mai divertita tanto a sfruttare la propria avvenenza se non con la bionda, perché vedere quegli occhi di cristallo scurirsi per la lussuria era sempre capace di spezzarle il respiro e sentirla fremere sotto alle proprie labbra le dava una gioia che non sarebbe stata capace di descrivere a parole.

Le dita di Emma scivolarono lungo il suo collo senza fretta fino a posarsi sul suo seno. «Oh, ho avuto modo di accorgermene. Ma mi piace sentirtelo dire.»

Regina sorrise, accostando il viso a quello della ragazza fino a sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra. «Adoro stuzzicarla, miss Swan.» La sua voce era grave e maliziosa e poté sentire quel respiro spezzarsi per un istante; si era accorta di quanto quel tono autoritario facesse impazzire Emma, ed amava sfruttarlo. Chiuse le distanze, catturando ancora una volta la bocca della bionda in un bacio prima di separarsi da lei. «Ora, però, dobbiamo cucinare.» Il mugugno frustrato della ragazza riuscì a strapparle una sincera risata, ed in cambio guadagnò un'occhiataccia. Andò a prendere un pentolino per il burro ed uno per il latte. «Guarda, mentre si scalda il latte facciamo sciogliere il burro.»

«Mi viene difficile concentrarmi al momento.» Fu la risposta della ragazza, che si accostò a lei per guardare il burro nel pentolino iniziare lentamente a liquefarsi.

«Se vuoi un premio dopo pranzo, sarà meglio che tu faccia uno sforzo.» Emma non aveva bisogno di guardare il volto di Regina per sapere che quelle splendide labbra erano arricciate in un ghigno.

«Sei maledettamente disonesta. Cosa devo fare?»

«Mentre sciolgo il burro dai una mescolata al ragù.» La più giovane annuì e sollevò il coperchio della pentola, venendo investita da una nuvola di vapore profumato. Con il mestolo girò per un po' la carne di modo che non si attaccasse, quindi richiuse tutto e guardò nuovamente la mora in attesa di istruzioni. «Prendi il setaccio che è sul tavolo e la farina, ed aggiungila un po' alla volta al burro.» Ordinò lei, spegnendo la fiamma per lasciare accesa solo quella sotto al latte. Quando Emma ebbe aggiunto tutta la farina prevista dalla ricetta, Regina prese la frusta ed iniziò a mescolare energicamente, mostrando all'altra il movimento da fare prima di cederle il posto. Era soddisfacente vedere quanto in fretta imparasse. Le diede il compito di rimettere il pentolino sul fuoco, aggiungere sale e noce moscata al latte ed unire il tutto, lasciandolo a cuocere per qualche minuto, mentre lei tirava fuori una pirofila adatta e controllava il ragù.

Quando tutti gli ingredienti furono pronti, la composizione delle lasagne in sé fu piuttosto semplice: uno strato di besciamella, uno di ragù ed uno di lasagne fino a riempire la pirofila, prima di infornare ed impostare il timer del forno su quindici minuti. Appoggiandosi con la base della schiena al ripiano, Regina offerse un sorriso alla bionda, che ricambiò soddisfatta.

«Domani hai un rientro pomeridiano, giusto?»

«Sì, perché?» Emma inarcò un sopracciglio, curiosa.

«Perché dubito che riusciremo a finire tutto quel cibo, potresti portartene via un po' per domani, che ne pensi?» Poté vedere il volto di Emma illuminarsi ed incapace di controllarsi ridacchiò divertita. «Lo prendo come un sì.»

«Continuo a volerti sposare.»

«Continui a dover aspettare il diploma.» Si raddrizzò e spostò le pentole sporche nel lavandino prima di tirare fuori una tovaglia, due tovaglioli e due piatti. «Inizia ad apparecchiare, sarà pronto tra poco.»

«Sissignora.» Rispose la bionda con un sorrisetto, iniziando a sistemare sul tavolo ciò che Regina le aveva passato. Infine, la mora portò sul tavolo due calici, una bottiglia di vino rosso ed una caraffa d'acqua. Emma le lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi, a cui la donna replicò con un sorriso.

«Sono piuttosto sicura che non sia il tuo primo alcolico, ed in alcuni stati avresti _tecnicamente_ l'età per bere. Un bicchiere di rosso si sposa meravigliosamente con le lasagne.»

«Solitamente sono più per la birra, ma forse perché è più economica. Anzi, credo di non aver mai assaggiato del vino.»

«È il momento di rimediare allora.» Nell'aria si poteva già sentire il delizioso profumo del pranzo, e lo stomaco di Emma decise di unirsi alla conversazione con un rumoroso lamento. «Tra poco dovrebbe essere pronto, non ti preoccupare.» La donna non poté fare a meno di sorridere divertita mentre versava il vino nei calici. Trovava pericolosamente divertente infrangere le regole con Emma. Lei, dal canto suo, non aveva assolutamente di che lamentarsi. Contenta, andò verso il proprio zaino per tirare fuori il tabacco prima di tornare accanto alla professoressa.

«Ho il tempo di una sigaretta?» Chiese, il filtrino tra le labbra ed il tabacco già sistemato nella cartina.

«Sì, direi di sì. Aspetta, dovrei avere un posacenere da qualche parte.» Regina si diresse in salotto e curiosò nella credenza fino a trovare un piccolo posacenere in vetro. «Puoi fumare qui fuori.»

«Come mai ne hai uno? Credevo non fumassi.»

«Infatti. Ma ne tengo sempre uno per gli ospiti.»

Emma la ringraziò con un bacio sulla guancia ed uscì in giardino per fumare una sigaretta in tranquillità, guardandosi attorno con il portacenere in mano. Notò i cespugli ben curati ed un albero nel mezzo dello spazio verde. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel pensare che l'ordine facesse da padrone nella vita di Regina – eppure lei era lì, una portatrice di caos, un'eccezione alla regola, lei era lì, e Regina sembrava così felice di averla. La professoressa e l'alunna. Non era una storia che si sentiva tutti i giorni, giusto? Eppure era uno di quegli amori proibiti di cui si legge nei libri, un po' come Giulietta e Romeo, si disse, ma con un quoziente intellettivo. Rise tra sé. Stava già pensando alle storie d'amore? Era così facile scivolare in quei pensieri, per quanto volesse essere cauta. Si stava innamorando di Regina. Forse si era già innamorata di lei, anche se aveva troppa paura di dirlo a voce alta, perché se fosse successo qualcosa lei sarebbe rimasta scottata e non era certa di poter sopportare altre perdite. Fino ad allora tutte le persone a cui si era affezionata, tranne Ruby, avevano finito per abbandonarla – ma lei non l'avrebbe fatto, in qualche modo se lo sentiva. Regina non l'avrebbe abbandonata.

«È pronto. Appena hai finito puoi venire a tavola.» Si sentì chiamare dalla porta. Rispose con un “va bene” ed un sorriso, prendendo un ultimo tiro di sigaretta prima di spegnerla nel portacenere e rientrare. Il profumo era paradisiaco.

Passandole accanto, schioccò un altro bacio sulla guancia della mora e le si sedette di fronte, alzando il calice con lei.

«Prosit.»

Il vino era di qualità ottima, poteva dirlo senza essere un'esperta, e non solo perché era sicura che Regina avesse ottimi gusti ma anche perché il sapore era qualcosa di magnifico, dolce e pieno. La mora tagliò le lasagne e ne mise una porzione nel piatto di Emma ed una nel proprio. Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo prima di assaggiarle.

«Oddio, sono stupende.» Fu l'unica cosa che Emma riuscì a dire, poi si abbandonò ad una serie di mugugni deliziati. Non solo erano buonissime, ma era qualcosa che aveva cucinato lei assieme a Regina, quindi erano anche piuttosto soddisfacenti.

«E domani potrai portarti qualcosa di buono per pranzo, invece di quei panini fatti al 90% di sostanze chimiche.» Anche la mora era piuttosto contenta del risultato, ed anche di poter condividere il pranzo con qualcuno – non sapeva nemmeno da quanto non avesse ospiti, in realtà.

«L'unico lato positivo del rientro di domani.» Ridacchiò, portandosi alle labbra un altro pezzo di lasagna. «A proposito. Pensi che una volta ogni tanto potremmo pranzare assieme, il giovedì o il venerdì?» I suoi occhioni verdi si alzarono dal piatto per cercare quelli di Regina, quasi implorando.

«Non vedo perché no. Sei pur sempre una mia studentessa di quinta, potresti aver bisogno di aiuto per la tesina.»

«Oh, sì, un sacco di aiuto. Quel genere di aiuto che ci costringerebbe a stare ore insieme, sai.»

«Beh, se la situazione è così drammatica direi che possiamo saltare il dolce ed andare direttamente a studiare.» Un ghigno si fece strada sulle labbra rosse della mora mentre masticava un boccone.

«Ritiro. Voglio decisamente il dolce.»

«Non avevo dubbi.»

Con due simili sorrisi sulle labbra, le donne continuarono a mangiare rompendo solo occasionalmente il silenzio con qualche chiacchiera pacifica.

«Spero rimarrai fino alla fine dell'anno.» Disse Emma, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

«Lo spero anch'io. In realtà dovrei, quasi sicuramente, esserci fino al periodo degli esami, però dubito che farò parte della vostra commissione.»

«Il che da un lato è un bene, dall'altro un male.»

Regina l'adocchiò curiosa. «Come mai?»

«Un male perché la tua presenza mi avrebbe calmata un sacco. Un bene perché mi sarei persa a guardarti ed avrei sprecato un sacco di tempo.» La mora roteò gli occhi, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso al commento della ragazza. «Comunque averti come prof fino a giugno rende la prospettiva di dovermi svegliare ogni giorno per andare a scuola molto più piacevole.»

«Sai, vero, che non farò alcun tipo di favoritismo?» La mora le lanciò un'occhiata, inarcando un sopracciglio, ed Emma alzò i palmi.

«Non vorrei che fosse diversamente. Preferisco guadagnarmi i miei voti.»

«Lo immaginavo. Infatti non hai bisogno del mio aiuto, né di quello di nessuno, per uscire da quella scuola con una borsa di studio.» Le offerse un sorriso fiero, sostenendo il suo che ora sembrava brillare di riconoscenza.

«Sei l'unica a saperlo, oltre a Rubs. Della borsa di studio, intendo. E se mi dici che posso farcela, beh... Mi tocca spaccare i culi, giusto?»

La donna rimase perplessa per un attimo, poi scoppiò a ridere. «Quanta finezza.»

«Sempre.»

«Va bene, allora diciamo di sì, ti tocca.»

Emma chinò leggermente il capo con un piccolo sorriso. «Sarà fatto.» Finì anche l'ultima forchettata di lasagne ed adocchiò la teglia. «Posso davvero portarne via un po'?»

«Certo. Dopotutto le hai preparate tu, giusto?»

La bionda sorrise, visibilmente soddisfatta dall'idea di aver cucinato qualcosa di buono. «Giusto.» Trascorse qualche minuto in silenzio, mentre anche Regina finiva di mangiare, guardandosi attorno. La cucina della professoressa era incredibilmente ordinata, più o meno come ogni stanza che aveva visto in quella casa, anche se ora c'erano macchie di sugo sul forno ed era piuttosto sicura d'aver fatto cadere da qualche parte un po' di cipolla. Era quel senso d'ordine che seguiva la donna ovunque, che permeava la casa, che le dava una sensazione di pace. Ancora una volta si sentì l'eccezione in quella vita ordinata, e non poté fare a meno di pensare alla fortuna che aveva avuto nel conoscere la donna, nello sviluppare un rapporto tale con lei in soli pochi giorni, nell' _essere l'eccezione._ Pranzare con lei aveva un che di familiare, di amorevole, e la bionda si chiese come ci fossero arrivate, lì, in meno di una settimana. Magari era davvero destino.

«Sei silenziosa.» Regina la stava guardando con curiosità, quasi cercasse di leggere i pensieri di Emma dietro a quegli occhi di cristallo. «Effetto del vino?»

«Affatto.» Ridacchiò la ragazza, prendendo il bicchiere. «A proposito, è buonissimo.» Prese un sorso, quindi lanciò un'occhiata alla mora e ghignò. «In realtà, sto ancora aspettando il dolce.»

Senza una parola, la donna si alzò e portò via i piatti, sistemandoli nel lavandino, quindi si portò dietro ad Emma e le cinse le spalle con le braccia, chinandosi a baciarle il collo.

«Perché la cosa non mi sorprende, miss Swan?»

La ragazza sentì un brivido travolgerla alla delicata sensazione delle labbra della mora sul collo assieme a quel tono basso e malizioso che era capace di farle perdere la ragione. Alzò la testa con un sospiro, lasciandole spazio, e mugugnò appena «Perché sono certa che stesse aspettando la stessa cosa, prof.» Gli occhi chiusi, percepì le mani di Regina scivolare dalle sue spalle sul busto, sfiorandole i seni ed il ventre fino a posarsi sulle sue cosce in un movimento fluido e deliberatamente lento. Il suo respiro stava già accelerando. Voltò il viso, portando una mano tra i capelli corvini, ed attirò Regina in un bacio passionale mentre tutto il suo corpo si inarcava verso quelle mani.

La donna le accarezzò le cosce oltre alla stoffa dei jeans mentre esplorava la sua bocca con la lingua, senza fretta, senza fiato, prima di sbottonare i pantaloni per far scivolare le dita sotto di essi, strappando un ansito eccitato alla bionda. Percorse con il retro delle unghie l'intimo della ragazza, sentendolo inumidirsi velocemente, e le morse il labbro per ottenere un gemito. I fianchi di Emma cominciarono a muoversi verso le dita di Regina, ma lei non era ancora disposta a darle ciò che desiderava – prima voleva stuzzicarla, giocare con lei, ben conscia di quanto la ragazza potesse essere impaziente.

«Apri le gambe.» Ordinò, accanto al suo orecchio, e sorrise maliziosa nel vedere l'immediata esecuzione da parte della bionda. «Ma che brava...» La schernì, sfiorandole il lobo con la punta della lingua.

«Non merito forse un premio?» Chiese l'altra, la voce spezzata dall'eccitazione crescente. Sentiva le dita di Regina su di sé, oltre alla stoffa, ed aveva bisogno di più contatto, ne aveva bisogno disperatamente.

«Forse...» La mora premette le dita su di lei, strappandole un altro gemito. «Avresti qualcosa di preciso in mente?» Stuzzicò ancora, muovendo leggermente la mano.

«Sì... Dio, sì.» Un ansito spezzato. «Sentirti dentro di me.»

Quelle parole mandarono una fitta di desiderio dritta al basso ventre della mora, che si morse il labbro. «Si può fare...» Sussurrò seducente accanto all'orecchio della più giovane, prima di scostare la stoffa del suo intimo per affondare le dita nella sua intimità. I fianchi della ragazza scattarono verso l'alto ed un gemito più forte dei precedenti sfuggì alle sue labbra. Era uno spettacolo. Regina sorrise e le percorse il collo con la punta della lingua, insinuando due dita in lei e guadagnando altri gemiti di puro piacere, mentre la bionda stringeva istintivamente il pugno tra i suoi capelli nel vano tentativo di sfogarsi.

«Regina...» Biascicò Emma, voltandosi per catturare le sue labbra con le proprie per soffocare i gemiti che continuavano a sfuggirle, dovuti ai movimenti ritmici e mirati della mora. Dio, quando aveva imparato a toccare tutti i punti giusti? Sentì le dita dentro di lei piegarsi e sfiorare un punto che le mandò una scarica di pura elettricità lungo la schiena – la donna sembrò accorgersene, perché cominciò ad insistere su quel punto fino a sentire la ragazza tremare.

La strinse in un abbraccio con il braccio libero, sussurrando accanto al suo orecchio tra dolcezza e malizia «Vieni per me.»

Emma chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi investire da un orgasmo stupendo, e si strinse alla mora, cercando ancora una volta le sue labbra, quasi disperatamente, mentre i suoi fianchi sembravano muoversi per conto loro ad incontrare la mano della donna, che poco alla volta stava rallentando le spinte. Senza fiato, sorrise accanto alle sue labbra. «Wow.» Sospirò appena. «Sicura che debba aspettare il diploma per sposarti?»

Regina scosse la testa divertita e si ritrasse, abbracciando totalmente Emma e posandole piccoli baci sul collo che, nella sensibilità post-orgasmo, la facevano sobbalzare leggermente. «Sì, direi di sì. Ma posso aspettare.»

  
  


 


	16. Chapter 16

Anche dopo che la bionda aveva smesso di tremare, le due donne erano rimaste tranquillamente abbracciate, ed anzi Emma aveva fatto sedere Regina sulle proprie gambe, di modo da poterla stringere a propria volta. Stavano semplicemente strette l'una all'altra, in un pacifico silenzio spezzato dal flebile suono di dita che accarezzano la stoffa o da qualche occasionale sospiro contento. Solo dopo un po' la mora appoggiò la fronte a quella dell'altra con un'espressione scherzosamente triste.

«Mi piacerebbe poter restare così per ore, ma ho dei piatti da lavare. E purtroppo dei compiti da correggere.»

Emma mugugnò il proprio dissenso, serrando poco di più le braccia attorno al suo busto. «C'è tempo...»

«Sono quasi le due.» Ridacchiò la donna, posandole un bacio sui capelli.

«Se mi offro di darti una mano a lavare i piatti, dimezzando così il tempo che ci metteresti da sola, posso guadagnare altri dieci minuti?»

Regina non riuscì a trattenere una risata divertita e scosse appena la testa. «Se la metti così, come posso dirti di no?»

Contenta, Emma intrecciò le dita delle mani dietro la schiena della donna per attirarla poco più a sé ed alzò il viso per chiederle un bacio, richiesta che fu immediatamente esaudita. Poteva sentire un sorriso uguale al proprio premuto contro le labbra.

Quando, secondi dopo, si separarono, Regina poggiò delicatamente la testa alla spalla della bionda, il naso che ne sfiorava il collo. Emma sorrise, voltandosi a baciarle la fronte prima di incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Comoda?»

«Stranamente sì.» La mora ridacchiò, sollevando una mano per giocherellare con un boccolo biondo poggiato sulla spalla opposta, arricciandoselo attorno al dito sovrappensiero mentre osservava i riflessi sui capelli dorati. «Potrei abituarmi ad una domenica del genere.»

«A me non dispiacerebbe.» Rispose la ragazza, che adesso la stava guardando con un'espressione amorevole sul volto. Come faceva ad essere così bella? Dio, si era davvero innamorata di lei. Ma come biasimarla, dopotutto? Regina era una bellissima donna, affascinante, intelligente, e sentiva una connessione con lei che non aveva mai sentito con nessuno. Innamorarsi era stato un attimo.

«Non ne dubito.» Regina alzò lo sguardo nel suo, sorridendo dolcemente, e sollevò leggermente il viso per baciarla ancora. «Sei sempre la benvenuta qui, lo sai, vero?»

«Non è una cosa che sono abituata a sentirmi dire.» Ammise Emma, ridacchiando appena. «Ma ne sono davvero felice.» Portò la mano su quella della donna, felice, e le strinse gentilmente le dita. Regina le baciò il naso.

«Adesso, però, i dieci minuti sono passati.»

La bionda mugugnò il proprio dissenso ancora una volta, ma non si lamentò ulteriormente e seguì Regina, aiutandola come promesso a lavare i piatti. Mentre una insaponava e sciacquava, l'altra asciugava e metteva ogni cosa al proprio posto, dimezzando effettivamente il lavoro che la donna avrebbe fatto altrimenti da sola.

«Sicura di non voler continuare Carmilla?» Emma tentò di proporre, le labbra arricciate in un sorrisetto malandrino, mentre si asciugava le mani, ma Regina le lanciò uno sguardo da oltre la spalla, riponendo l'ultimo piatto, e scosse la testa.

«Facciamo così. Tu a che ora devi andare via?»

«Devo essere da Ruby alle sei e mezza, quindi credo che per le sei dovrò uscire, così da passare a casa e poi andare da lei.»

«Va bene. Allora, fino alle quattro tu ti metti a studiare-» le premette l'indice sul naso con un sopracciglio inarcato ed un mezzo sorriso «-mentre io correggo un po' di compiti. Dalle quattro alle sei, faremo ciò che desideri. Affare fatto?»

«Affare fatto. Ti avviso, studio con le cuffiette quindi se hai bisogno di dirmi qualcosa puoi attirare la mia attenzione nel modo che preferisci.»

«Tipo pizzicandoti il braccio?»

«Speravo in qualcosa di più dolce, sei senza cuore.» Mentre Regina ridacchiava, Emma andò a prendere il proprio zaino. «Dove posso mettermi?»

«Oh, possiamo stare in cucina. Sistemati pure, io prendo il PC e arrivo.»

La ragazza annuì e si sedette al tavolo, tirando fuori il libro, un quaderno, l'astuccio e le cuffiette. Collegò queste ultime al cellulare, scorrendo la playlist in cerca di un brano che le piacesse, optando infine per Lone Digger dei Caravan Palace. Ondeggiando la testa a ritmo, iniziò a sfogliare il libro di algebra in cerca di qualche esercizio da svolgere e, trovatone uno interessante, cominciò a trascriverlo sul quaderno mentre Regina le si sedeva davanti, PC alla mano, capelli raccolti ed occhiali sul naso. Emma alzò lo sguardo e rimase immobile per un attimo. La professoressa le lanciò un'occhiata confusa.

«Tutto ok?»

Rendendosi conto di avere la bocca leggermente aperta, la ragazza serrò le labbra e si schiarì la gola.

«Sì, assolutamente. Mi hai solo presa alla sprovvista. Con gli occhiali. Ed i capelli. Ed il tuo essere maledettamente sexy senza nemmeno provarci. Sai, il solito?»

Regina rimase basita per un attimo, gli occhi sgranati e le labbra arricciate in un sorriso a metà tra il lusingato e l'imbarazzato, ed era abbastanza sicura di essere arrossita. Non se l'aspettava, specialmente perché quello era il suo tipico aspetto da lavoro a casa – ma alla fine, con Emma era sempre una sorpresa.

«Esagerata.» Abbassò lo sguardo sullo schermo, ma il sorriso era ancora visibile sul suo volto. Emma scosse divertita la testa, si tolse le cuffiette e si alzò, senza una parola, portandosi in piedi accanto a lei – quando la professoressa alzò il viso e fece per parlare, non riuscì ad andare oltre a “Emma, cosa-” prima che la bionda si chinasse su di lei, portandole una mano tra i capelli ed attirandola in un bacio passionale quanto inaspettato. Già, sempre una sorpresa. Le braccia di Regina le circondarono le spalle e la donna portò avanti il viso per approfondire quel contatto. Quando si separarono, la mora poté vedere la _fame_ negli occhi della più giovane e si morse il labbro. Sembrava seriamente intenzionata a non lasciarla lavorare.

«Credi ancora che stia esagerando?»

Con un ghigno, Regina si sporse fino a sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie. «Abbiamo un accordo, io e te.»

Emma sentì lo stomaco affondare. Oh, sapeva _esattamente_ cosa stesse facendo Regina. Ormai la conosceva, era ben consapevole di quanto si divertisse a stuzzicarla, e le aveva offerto il modo perfetto di farlo. Era stata sciocca, molto sciocca, e sarebbe stata l'ora e mezza più lunga della sua vita – ma dopo? Oh, si sarebbe divertita.

Con un sospiro sconfitto, la studentessa tornò a sedersi di fronte al libro, notando con la coda dell'occhio Regina sistemarsi sulla sedia – _era certa_ che avesse appena accavallato le gambe – e lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio che, inclemente, segnava le due e mezza. Si mise nuovamente le cuffie nelle orecchie, trovandosi _Honey and Wine,_ uno dei brani più sensuali della soundtrack di Xena: la Principessa Guerriera, ad aspettarla. _Perfino Spotify la stava prendendo in giro._

Dopo un paio di minuti in cui si era concessa di annegare nella propria fantasia, era tornata a lavoro. Occasionalmente, quando percepiva un movimento, alzava lo sguardo su Regina solo per vederla mordersi il labbro o stiracchiarsi con la chiara intenzione di provocarla. Dio se le veniva bene.

Regina, dal canto suo, si stava divertendo terribilmente. Era più che consapevole dell'ascendente che aveva sulla ragazza, ma ora era a conoscenza di un nuovo punto debole e sapeva che si sarebbe dilettata a sfruttare al massimo quella consapevolezza. Non le ci era voluto molto per rendersi conto di quanto potesse essere piacevole ed _eccitante_ stuzzicare la più giovane, vedere il desiderio nei suoi occhi e sentirlo nella sua voce.

In quel momento, non le serviva molto impegno. Le bastava mordersi il labbro di tanto in tanto, quando vedeva Emma alzare la testa, o passarvi la lingua - cose che, tra l'altro, spesso faceva sovrappensiero mentre correggeva i compiti. Nonostante la piccola distrazione che ciò comportava, stava andando avanti piuttosto velocemente. Di tanto in tanto controllava le mail al PC, per poi tornare sui fogli dei compiti dei suoi allievi. Finì in meno tempo del previsto, ricontrollò una seconda volta e mise i compiti da parte. Erano quasi le tre e mezza, quindi mancava poco più di mezz'ora alle quattro; alzò lo sguardo su Emma, che ora appariva totalmente concentrata sugli esercizi che stava svolgendo, le sopracciglia corrugate e la punta della lingua che faceva capolino tra le labbra. La donna sorrise tra sé: era tremendamente carina, e non se la sentiva di disturbarla. Vedeva benissimo quanto impegno ci stesse mettendo, ed era certa che quella ragazza sarebbe arrivata in alto. Con un sorriso contento passò il tempo a mettere a posto file sul proprio computer e rispondendo alla posta elettronica, finché una musica in crescendo non le fece alzare lo sguardo.

_Last night an angel came to say I'm sa-_

La bionda spense la sveglia con un sorrisetto, chiudendo il libro con un gesto teatrale.

«Sono le quattro.» Appoggiò il gomito al tavolo, sporgendosi leggermente su di esso.

«Ottimo.» La mora sorrise e, con un finto tono innocente, chiese «Vorresti continuare a guardare Carmilla?»

«Dopo, più che volentieri.»

«Perché, adesso cosa vorresti fare?»

«Te.»

Era in qualche modo la risposta che voleva, che si aspettava, eppure riuscì comunque a farle scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

«Sempre sfrontata, miss Swan.»

«Finora ha funzionato benissimo.» E senza aggiungere una parola si alzò, mentre Regina la osservava da sopra gli occhiali. Quando le fu davanti, la mora si portò in piedi e le afferrò la maglia, attirandola a sé ma senza chiudere del tutto la distanza tra loro. Fu Emma, invece, a portarle una mano dietro la nuca ed a premere le proprie labbra sulle sue in un bacio ardente che entrambe tentavano di dominare. Quell'attesa aveva scaldato sia l'una che l'altra.

Le mani di Emma scivolarono lungo la schiena di Regina fino a stringerle i glutei, ricevendo un piccolo mugugno eccitato dalla donna, che in risposta le morse il labbro. La mora portò le dita tra i capelli biondi della ragazza, stringendoli e tirandoli per obbligarla ad alzare la testa. All'ansito spezzato che sfuggì alle labbra chiare della bionda, Regina rispose con un ghigno e lentamente cominciò a percorrere il suo collo scoperto con una serie di morsi leggeri e di baci affamati – ad ogni contatto poteva sentire i piccoli gemiti che Emma non era capace di trattenere.

Mantenendo la stretta sui suoi capelli, la donna la chiuse tra sé e la parte libera del tavolo senza mai smettere di tempestarle il collo di attenzioni, perfettamente conscia dell'effetto che esse avevano sulla più giovane. Risalendo lentamente, accostò le labbra al suo orecchio e con un ghigno sussurrò «Forse dovrei premiarti per la tua diligenza... non credi?» Lasciò la presa sui suoi capelli ed Emma abbassò nuovamente la testa con un gemito, incrociando i suoi occhi. Regina poteva vedere il velo di puro desiderio in quelle iridi di cristallo.

«E quale sarebbe il mio premio?» Le sue mani risalirono i fianchi della professoressa, insinuandosi sotto alla maglia e fermandosi sul suo ventre.

«Avevi proposto un bagno insieme, giusto?» La donna si morse il labbro con un sorriso, e lo sguardo di Emma si incatenò alle sue labbra.

«Dio, sì.»

Regina si sporse, catturando ancora una volta le labbra di Emma in un bacio bramoso e spingendo il bacino contro il suo per stuzzicarla ulteriormente, prima di separarsi da lei ed ammiccare sensualmente, voltandosi e dirigendosi verso le scale.

La ragazza rimase a fissarla a bocca aperta per qualche istante, ammaliata, mentre si allontanava ondeggiando i fianchi; si riscosse e la seguì con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, salendo le scale dietro di lei.

Arrivate in bagno, Emma chiuse la porta dietro di sé mentre Regina si prendeva il proprio tempo per aggiustare la temperatura dell'acqua e lasciar riempire la vasca, dandole le spalle, consapevole della sua impazienza. Era così facile...

La bionda la osservò chinarsi di fronte a lei e rialzarsi lentamente, sentendo l'umidità crescere tra le proprie gambe, e fece un passo avanti, facendo aderire il busto alla sua schiena e stringendole la vita; cominciò a posare una serie di baci sul suo collo, sentendola sospirare, mentre dai suoi fianchi faceva risalire le mani sul suo ventre, sotto alla stoffa della maglia, arrivando finalmente al seno e stringendolo tra i palmi, strappandole un gemito.

Per un attimo, la mente di Regina volò al pranzo del giorno prima, quando scherzosamente le aveva detto “sei insaziabile” ed aveva ricevuto un'occhiata ed un sorrisetto in risposta. Dio, lo era davvero, ed alla donna non dispiaceva affatto. Non aveva mai trovato qualcuno con cui condividesse una tale intesa, sia fisica che mentale, e si sentiva quasi tornare allo status di adolescente in piena crisi ormonale, ma Emma riusciva incredibilmente a farle quell'effetto. Un movimento fluido e fu libera dalla maglia, prima che le mani della ragazza tornassero a tormentarle così meravigliosamente il seno. Il vapore del bagno caldo stava già iniziando ad appannare i vetri della stanza e la temperatura stava salendo, quindi la donna si voltò in quell'abbraccio e tra baci e morsi passionali le due si spogliarono a vicenda.

Regina fu la prima ad entrare in acqua, sedendosi con la schiena contro il bordo e divaricando le gambe, invitando l'altra a seguirla. Invito che fu immediatamente accolto da Emma, che si sistemò tra di esse di modo da poter premere il busto contro il suo ed iniziò a percorrere il suo collo con le labbra, mentre con una mano le accarezzava la coscia. Fin troppo impaziente per attendere oltre, portò le labbra sul suo seno e risalì l'interno coscia con le dita fino ad arrivare al suo centro e si mosse sulla sua pelle per cercarne i punti sensibili. La mora la circondò con le braccia, inarcando la schiena, cercando di lasciarle più spazio possibile. Nell'eccitazione del momento riusciva a concentrarsi unicamente sui movimenti della ragazza, sulle porzioni di pelle a contatto con la sua, e sul pensiero che incredibilmente, lei sapesse toccare tutti i punti giusti nella maniera giusta. Appena sentì le dita della bionda farsi spazio in lei le graffiò la schiena, emettendo un gemito di puro piacere. Lasciò cadere all'indietro la testa, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni che solo Emma sembrava capace di darle, mentre tutto il suo corpo fremeva e si muoveva a ritmo con i movimenti della più giovane. Presto poté percepire l'orgasmo avvicinarsi ed ancora una volta portò la mano tra i capelli ora umidi della ragazza, allontanandola dal proprio petto per attirarla in un bacio quasi disperato, mentre i suoi fianchi seguivano le dita di Emma e dalla sua gola saliva in un grido estatico il suo nome.

Quando, istanti dopo, la donna riprese a respirare cercò lo sguardo della ragazza, un sorriso sulle labbra, e la strinse a sé, posando baci leggeri sul suo viso.

«Dovrei guadagnarmi più spesso questo genere di premi.» Emma si voltò appena, rubandole un bacio, e ritrasse attentamente le dita, causando un ultimo piccolo fremito.

«Oh, ma non abbiamo ancora finito.» E con un ghigno, Regina ribaltò le posizioni.

 


	17. Chapter 17

L'acqua della vasca era ormai fredda quando le due erano uscite. Emma adesso profumava come Regina e non riusciva a smettere di annusarsi i capelli, sentendo distintamente l'odore dello shampoo alla mela che usava la mora. La donna le aveva prestato un accappatoio ed insieme erano tornate a sedersi sul divano, accoccolate una accanto all'altra.

«Quali sono i tuoi piani per la serata?» Emma si era sistemata di modo da poter appoggiare la testa alle cosce di Regina, che le stava passando pacificamente le dita tra i capelli bagnati.

«Non ne ho al momento. Probabilmente finirò alcune cose e mi metterò a leggere. I tuoi?»

«Conoscendo Ruby arriverò da lei, mi aggiornerà sui gossip, ci metteremo a giocare, poi dovrò fermarmi a cena perché non avremo avuto tempo di studiare e dopo cena le darò ripetizioni.»

La professoressa ridacchiò alla risposta della più giovane, scuotendo leggermente la testa. «Vi conoscete da molto?»

«Da cinque anni, l'ho conosciuta in prima.» Emma sorrise, incontrando lo sguardo di Regina. «Abbiamo legato piuttosto in fretta, e prima di rendercene conto siamo diventate migliori amiche. Non vado d'accordo con molta gente, ma con lei mi sono trovata in sintonia dall'inizio. La signora Lucas, poi, mi tratta come una seconda nipote. È un po' come avere una vera famiglia.»

Il tono leggermente amaro con cui Emma pronunciò l'ultima frase strinse il cuore di Regina in una morsa, e la donna si chinò a baciarle la fronte. «Ce l'hai, una famiglia.»

«I miei non-»

«Non parlavo di loro.»

La bionda rimase in silenzio per un attimo, affondando lo sguardo in quello della mora, prima di sussurrare un “oh” sommesso, e sporgersi a baciarla.

Le due condivisero un pacifico silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre Regina continuava a passare le dita tra i capelli biondi. Emma teneva gli occhi chiusi, godendosi la sensazione, e sarebbe potuta restare in quella posizione per sempre, come in una bolla. Era vero. Aveva trovato una famiglia in Regina, e mentre da un lato l'idea la terrorizzava perché non sapeva come _gestire_ una famiglia, dall'altro la faceva sentire al sicuro. Amata. Da che aveva conosciuto Ruby non era più sola, e la Rossa l'aveva aiutata letteralmente a sopravvivere in quell'ambiente maledettamente tossico che era casa sua, ma adesso che c'era anche Regina con lei si sentiva... completa.

La mora, nel frattempo, stava studiando il suo viso, lasciando scorrere lo sguardo sui suoi tratti, come a volerli imparare a memoria. Non l'aveva mai vista così pacifica, così rilassata. Con un sorriso si chinò a posarle delicatamente un bacio sulla fronte, le dita ancora dolcemente intrecciate con i suoi capelli umidi. La ragazza schiuse gli occhi, incontrando quelli castani di Regina, e sorrise a sua volta.

«Ti amo.» Sussurrò, ancora prima di comprendere le parole che stavano sfuggendo dalle sue labbra. Vide le pupille dilatarsi nelle iridi scure e quegli occhi così belli sgranarsi appena, e si rese conto di cosa avesse appena detto. La conosceva da una settimana. Forse era presto, forse l'avrebbe spaventata, forse non era ricambiata, forse...

Fece per parlare, per scuotere la testa, ma le labbra di Regina furono sulle sue prima che potesse protestare ed il suo cuore fece una capriola nel petto, la sua mano salì a carezzare la guancia della donna che la stava baciando così dolcemente da farle credere, per un attimo, di star sognando. Ma non era un sogno, era realtà, e nessuna fantasia sarebbe potuta essere più bella.

Quando si separarono, Emma era senza fiato. «Dovrei prenderlo come un buon segno?» Chiese in un soffio, incapace di smettere di sorridere.

«Ti amo anch'io.» Rispose Regina, lo stesso sorriso sulle labbra, a pochi centimetri da quelle della bionda. Non pensava di dirlo così presto – non sapeva se l'avrebbe mai detto, eppure le sembrava così naturale. Come aveva fatto quella ragazza ad entrarle sotto pelle in così poco tempo? Come aveva fatto ad innamorarsi di lei, a permetterle di superare ogni barriera che in tutti quegli anni aveva costruito attorno a sé? Aveva passato gli ultimi giorni a negare a se stessa i propri sentimenti per paura di poter perdere tutto, di ripetere gli errori che si era ripromessa di non ripetere. Eppure era lì, ad affondare lo sguardo in quello della più giovane, a sorriderle, con il cuore che sembrava volerle uscire dal petto, a stringerla a sé in un momento che pareva essere fuori dal tempo. In quel momento non c'era nessuno, solo loro. Solo quel divano, solo i loro corpi uniti ed i loro respiri intrecciati.

«Regina... tutto ok?» Emma inarcò le sopracciglia, asciugando delicatamente una lacrima con il pollice. «Stai piangendo?»

Non se n'era nemmeno resa conto. Era stato improvviso, inaspettato, in qualche modo terrificante e meraviglioso allo stesso tempo. Quelle semplici parole avevano riportato a galla ricordi ed emozioni che per anni aveva evitato, aveva represso, e che erano tornati in superficie. Ma quelle lacrime non erano di tristezza, assolutamente. Forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, stava piangendo di gioia.

«Io- sì, sto bene.» Sorrise, con gli occhi ancora lucidi, e la baciò di nuovo. «Sto bene.» Ripeté. Stava davvero bene. Finalmente sapeva cosa _significasse_ stare bene. Con Emma stava bene. Le veniva da ridere. Le veniva da ridere perché era felice, le veniva da ridere perché non si aspettava che quel pomeriggio avrebbe preso una piega del genere, le veniva da ridere perché conosceva quella ragazza da meno di una settimana ma si era innamorata di lei in ancora meno tempo, le veniva da ridere perché cercava sempre di dimostrarsi distaccata ma, alla fine, era una primadonna sentimentale e romantica e stava piangendo.

Emma poteva vedere un'intera storia svolgersi in quelle iridi scure, un turbinio di emozioni che non avrebbe saputo etichettare per certo – poteva riconoscere un affetto, no, un amore sincero ed una felicità contagiosa, ma anche un po' di malinconia, ed avrebbe voluto chiedere, oh, avrebbe voluto sapere perché stesse piangendo, il perché di quell'uragano di emozioni scatenato da due semplici parole, per quanto significative, avrebbe voluto farle mille domande, ma non voleva metterle fretta in alcun modo, perché desiderava che fosse lei a parlarle e perché sapeva che mezz'ora, ovvero il tempo che le era rimasto prima di doversi alzare e vestire, non sarebbe mai bastata. Quindi, invece di fare domande, si portò a sedere, una mano appoggiata oltre alle cosce di Regina per sostenersi e l'altra posata con delicatezza sul viso della mora. «Ti amo.» Ripeté, perché la prima volta non era stato del tutto consapevole, perché era bello poterlo dire senza paura, perché non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno prima, ed in quel momento sentiva che non l'avrebbe mai più detto a nessun altro.

Non aveva mai creduto particolarmente nelle fiabe, perché fin da piccola si era ritrovata nella fredda e spietata realtà, eppure lo sguardo di Regina in quel momento le sapeva di _per sempre felici e contenti_ , le sue labbra premute contro le proprie le dicevano che non era più sola, che aveva finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo, e che quel posto era accanto a Regina. E non sarebbe potuta essere più felice. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua, senza dire altro, e chiuse gli occhi, mentre le dita della donna le accarezzavano dolcemente il fianco. Non c'era bisogno di altre parole, di promesse, di spiegazioni. Non in quel momento.

Rimasero in silenzio, strette assieme, per un tempo indefinito. In un per sempre solo loro. Questo finché il cellulare di Emma, ancora appoggiato sul tavolo accanto ai libri, non spezzò la magia.

_Everyone! I'm going to kill my brother! Drinks are on me!_

Regina si allontanò appena ed iniziò a ridere, mentre un coro di uomini inziava ad intonare “ _ooooh we're off on a secret mission, we got us a secret plan”_ ed Emma si alzava con un muguno per andare a spegnere la sveglia che aveva messo. In quel momento si stava pentendo di aver accettato l'invito di Ruby, ma non poteva ritirarsi adesso.

_We're going to go and slay your bro_

_As quietly as we can_

_We'll sneak up and then sur-_

Emma spense la sveglia che Regina stava ancora ridendo.

«Devo supporre che tu non conosca Galavant, vero?»

«No, decisamente no. Illuminami.»

«È una serie musical che ti mostrerò quando finiremo Carmilla.» Sorrise la bionda, guardando l'ora. Mancavano cinque minuti alle sei, e lei era in accappatoio. Andò a recuperare i vestiti, seguita dalla mora, e si infilò velocemente intimo e pantaloni. «Hai visto la mia maglia?»

Regina si guardò attorno, notando infine la maglietta a maniche corte di Emma appoggiata sul lato della vasca e mezza zuppa. «Purtroppo sì.»

Confusa, Emma seguì il suo sguardo ed imprecò piano nel vedere la maglietta bagnata. Non aveva pensato di portare un cambio, dato che non pensava le potesse servire. «Fa niente, andrò a casa con la maglia umida e mi cambierò lì.»

«Già hai i capelli bagnati, rischi di prenderti un malanno.» Protestò l'altra, tirando via la maglietta dalle mani della più giovane con la velocità di un cobra. «Ti presto qualcosa io.» E prima che Emma potesse controbattere, sparì in camera. Dopo un paio di minuti riemerse con una camicetta azzurra.

«Ho notato che hai una passione per le camicie, ed io la uso molto raramente.» Le porse la camicia, perfettamente piegata, ed Emma la fissò per un istante, prima di prenderla.

«Sicura che non sia un problema?»

«Sicura.» Le sorrise, sporgendosi a baciarle la guancia. «Piuttosto, vedi di non dimenticarti qui i libri.»

La bionda annuì, la indossò e scese a prendere libri e astuccio per riporli nello zaino, prima di infilare il cellulare in tasca. Si guardò brevemente intorno per essere sicura di non aver dimenticato nulla, quindi si avviò senza fretta verso la porta. Si fermò di fronte ad essa e si voltò verso Regina, trovandola più vicina di quanto non si aspettasse. La guardò quasi timidamente, estendendo un braccio per prendere la sua mano nella propria, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

Si scambiarono un sorriso e chiusero le distanze in un bacio tenero.

«Ti amo.» Sussurrò ancora una volta la più giovane, percorrendo il viso della mora con lo sguardo, dagli occhi alle labbra e viceversa.

«Ti amo.» Ripeté lei, accarezzandole il dorso della mano col pollice. «Adesso vai, o farai tardi.» Aggiunse, il tono dolce ed un sorriso sulle labbra. «Noi ci vedremo domani, a lezione.»

Emma annuì e le rubò un ultimo bacio, prima di aprire la porta e tornare verso casa.

~

Alle sei e mezza spaccate, Emma era di fronte alla porta di casa Lucas.

Ruby la fece entrare ed immediatamente la squadrò da capo a piedi. «Sei raggiante, bella bionda. Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che hai studiato, tanto non ti crederò comunque.»

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, accomodandosi e lasciando lo zaino vicino all'entrata. «Non sarebbe una bugia, ho _anche_ studiato. Ma ho molto da raccontarti.» E dicendo ciò si accomodò sul divano, come fosse stata a casa propria.

Con aria predatoria, l'amica si sistemò accanto a lei ed incrociò le gambe, un sorriso complice sulle labbra. «Sulla Mills?»

«Proprio lei.»La bionda si morse il labbro, mentre Ruby la osservava incuriosita, ma prima che riuscisse a dire qualcosa venne interrotta da una voce proveniente dalla cucina.

«Emma, cara, sei tu?»

«Sì signora Lucas! Buonasera!» Emma lanciò un'occhiata ed un ghigno all'amica, che stava già morendo di curiosità, solo per poi alzarsi e dirigersi verso l'altra stanza ricevendo uno sguardo assassino dalla coetanea. «Come va?» Chiese, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.

«Come vuole, tesoro. Ti fermi a cena? Sto preparando le fettine impanate.»

«Come posso dire di no alle fettine impanate?» Ridacchiò la ragazza. «Grazie.» Offerse un sorriso sincero alla donna e rimase ancora per qualche minuto a chiacchierare con lei di come stava andando a scuola, del fatto che Ruby ultimamente si era fissata sull'idea di volere un lupo domestico – ed ovviamente dal divano la ragazza aveva espresso il proprio dissenso per la violazione della propria privacy – e del più e del meno, finché Rubs non si era alzata e non aveva forzatamente trascinato una Emma molto divertita via con sé.

Tornate a sistemarsi una accanto all'altra, la rossa tirò una pacca sul braccio dell'amica.

«Dai, racconta.»

«Va bene, va bene. Ieri sera, dopo che sei andata via, Regina mi ha scritto perché non riusciva a dormire. L'ho chiamata e si è addormentata al telefono dopo un po', così stamattina mi ha scritto per scusarsi e dato che mi avevi chiamata, io ero sveglia. Grazie, a proposito. E niente, è iniziata un po' come uno scherzo ma mi ha invitata da lei per un caffè. Ho passato la giornata a casa sua, abbiamo guardato Carmilla e mi ha insegnato a preparare le lasagne.» Emma ridacchiò contenta tra sé, giocherellando con le proprie dita mentre parlava. Ruby sorrise.

«Oh, che carine. Vi shippo, sai?»

«Che?»

«Shippo. Sai, quando ti piace una coppia? Ecco, si chiama shippare. Siete la mia OTP.»

«Rossa hai bevuto di nuovo il gin al posto dell'acqua?»

Lei scosse la testa e rise, tirandole un'altra pacca. «Cretina. Vai avanti.»

«Ok, ma poi me la spieghi. Comunque... Ho studiato da lei mentre lavorava e... uh- abbiamo fatto il bagno assieme.» Prima che l'altra potesse interromperla, la bionda le mise la mano sulla bocca per zittirla. «Aspetta. Non è quella la cosa importante.» Di fronte ad un sopracciglio alzato, continuò. «Eravamo sul divano, tranquille, ed io stavo semplicemente bene, e lei mi ha detto che potevo considerarla famiglia, e... non stavo nemmeno pensando a quel punto. Ero semplicemente lì, ero felice e mi si è scollegato il cervello, ho aperto la bocca e gliel'ho detto.» Prese fiato. Ruby la stava guardando come fosse impazzita, e fece un gesto come a dire “vai avanti”. «Le ho detto “ti amo”.»

«COSA?!» Urlò l'altra, ricevendo un colpo sulla spalla. «Scusa. Cosa???» Ripeté, a volume più basso. «E lei? È andata bene? Emma la conosci da una settimana. Emma _è la nostra professoressa._ Non l'avevi mai detto a nessuno prima. Mai. Sei sicura di quello che stai facendo? Oddio. Cioè non fraintendere penso che stiate benissimo assieme ma so quanto sia una cosa importante per te da dire e... Sì, ecco, non voglio che tu stia male, capisci?»

«Ruby, tranquilla.» Emma le posò gentilmente le mani sulle spalle, come a voler calmare quel fiume in piena di parole e pensieri. «Grazie della preoccupazione, dico davvero, ma non ce n'è bisogno. Lei... ha risposto che mi ama. Non so esattamente come sia successo.» Si mise a ridere piano. «Sicuramente non era pianificato. E credimi che appena l'ho detto ho sentito un panico mai provato prima. Ma... sì, è andata bene. Molto, molto meglio del previsto. E sì, lo so, la conosco da una settimana ed è la nostra prof ma... la amo? La amo, Rubs, e non credevo che sarebbe successo. Ovviamente staremo attente a non farci beccare e comunque, a scuola ci comporteremo normalmente come abbiamo fatto finora – ma è solo per qualche mese, solo finché non finisce l'anno. E poi non sarò più una studentessa e lei non sarà più la mia insegnante e non avremo più questi problemi.» Percorse le braccia di Ruby fino a prenderle le mani. «So che è presto, ma mi conosci, sai che non mi butto in questo genere di situazioni se non sento che ne valga veramente la pena. E per lei credo ne valga la pena.»

«Ehi, se significa vederti sorridere così, hai tutto il mio supporto dolcezza.»

«Grazie, davvero.» Si sentiva fortunata ad avere un'amica come Ruby, davvero. In quegli anni le era sempre rimasta accanto nel bene e nel male, si erano supportate a vicenda durante i periodi peggiori e sapeva di potersi fidare di lei. «Adesso però dimmi com'è andata col tuo, di appuntamento.»

«Oh. Niente di così eclatante.» La ragazza ridacchiò, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ieri aveva lezione di tiro con l'arco – sai che fa tiro con l'arco? - e così mi ha proposto di vederci oggi per pranzo. Io ovviamente ho detto sì. È un sacco carino, è gentile, potrei tenerlo.»

«Ma stai parlando di un ragazzo o di un cucciolo?»

«Sì. Comunque-» Fece la linguaccia a Emma che rideva «-mi ha portata in un ristorante specializzato in carne ed ha offerto lui. Hai mai sentito parlare della ljubljanska? A quanto pare è un piatto europeo. In pratica si tratta di carne, prosciutto e formaggio, il tutto impanato e fritto – quando l'ho raccontato a Nonna ha deciso di preparare le fettine impanate per non essere da meno, quindi domani probabilmente andrò avanti a insalata.»

«Quindi è andata bene.»

«Sì, devo dire di sì. Gli ho detto che la prossima volta lo porterò io da qualche parte.»

«Oh, quindi c'è già una prossima volta.»

«Sì, beh, perché no?»

Le due continuarono a chiacchierare pacificamente, entrambe allegre, dei rispettivi interessi amorosi. Ruby ripeté almeno tre volte che Pete praticava il tiro con l'arco e che era una qualità particolarmente sexy.

Quando finalmente la signora Lucas chiamò le due ragazze per cena, Emma diede una mano ad apparecchiare e le tre donne mangiarono in pace, scambiando occasionalmente quattro chiacchiere tra una fettina e l'altra. Era davvero come una cena in famiglia, _era_ una cena in famiglia, la famiglia che non aveva mai avuto prima di conoscere Ruby, la famiglia che ora sembrava veramente completa con Regina, anche se la mora non era lì, a quel tavolo, a mangiare con loro. Ma forse, un giorno.

Finirono di cenare, sparecchiare e lavare i piatti che erano quasi le otto.

«Ora però dovresti darmi ripetizioni.»

«Non avevo dubbi, Rossa, tranquilla. Dai, tira fuori la roba e dimmi cos'è che non hai capito. Prova a rispondere “tutto” e ti picchio.»

«Va bene, va bene...»

~

Dopo che Emma era andata via, Regina si era asciugata con calma e si era vestita, ne aveva approfittato per mettere su la lavatrice e mettere a posto il bagno, dato che nell'eccitazione del momento le due erano riuscite a schizzare acqua ovunque. Il tutto senza smettere di sorridere.

Si era davvero innamorata di una studentessa. Certo, Emma non era una studentessa qualunque. Regina _sapeva_ che rischiava la carriera, rischiava tutto, e sì, aveva paura. Ma si fidava della ragazza, voleva fidarsi di lei, e continuava a ripetersi che, dopotutto, si sarebbe trattato solo di qualche mese, e che una volta che Emma avesse avuto il diploma nulla sarebbe più importato. Solo qualche mese.

Aveva rinunciato all'amore. Aveva sofferto abbastanza in gioventù, o almeno così si era detta tante volte, e non aveva bisogno di soffrire ancora. Aveva innalzato una serie di muri attorno a sé ed aveva allontanato chiunque cercasse di superarli – tranne Emma. Emma era passata, come se ci fosse stato un portone solo per lei, attraverso ognuno di loro con una facilità disarmante, e la donna non poteva nemmeno dire onestamente che le dispiacesse. Al contrario, era felice. Si sentiva felice come non si era sentita in anni. In otto anni.

Con un sospiro guardò l'ora, stupendosi nel notare che fossero solo le nove e che avesse già sonno – ma alla fine, era stata una giornata impegnativa, fisicamente e soprattutto emotivamente, quindi decise di andare a letto.

Arrivata in camera notò la maglietta di Emma, ormai asciutta, appoggiata sul suo letto. Si trattava di una maglietta nera a maniche corte, abbastanza larga, con la stampa di un dragone rosso che sormonta dei teschi sul davanti. Sorrise tra sé e prese la maglia, sedendosi sul letto con aria dubbiosa. Alla fine annuì tra sé e si spogliò, riponendo ordinatamente i vestiti prima di infilare la maglietta che la bionda aveva lasciato da lei, decidendo che, almeno finché non gliel'avesse restituita, avrebbe potuto usarla come pigiama.

 


	18. Capitolo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un po' più breve del solito perché si tratta di un capitolo "di passaggio", il prossimo sarà più sostanzioso.

La campanella non era ancora suonata, ma la classe era già seduta ordinatamente in attesa dell'arrivo della professoressa. Gli alunni avevano imparato, nelle poche settimane dall'arrivo di Regina, che la donna non era una persona da far arrabbiare ma che finché i ragazzi avessero mantenuto un comportamento ottimale non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Si erano anche accorti che, comunque, la prof si divertiva a scherzare in classe, specie quando era di buon umore, e che andava particolarmente d'accordo con Emma Swan, la studentessa solitamente meno apprezzata dai professori. L'unica a sapere esattamente come funzionassero le dinamiche tra le due era Ruby, ma ovviamente stava ben attenta a non farlo capire a nessuno – era conscia del fatto che il minimo gossip sarebbe potuto esplodere come una bomba.

Regina entrò in classe con aria seria, dando il buongiorno alla classe, e si sedette dietro alla cattedra, facendo mentalmente l'appello e segnando gli assenti sul registro, nel silenzio generale. Quando ebbe finito con la burocrazia si tolse gli occhiali e li appoggiò accanto a sé, congiungendo le mani e sorridendo serena.

«Spero abbiate passato un buon week-end, pronti a ricominciare la settimana?» Qualche alunno rispose con un cenno di assenso, qualcuno disse “sì”. «Non vi credo. Ma dovrete farlo comunque.» Dopo qualche istante di elaborazione, i ragazzi colsero il tono scherzoso e ridacchiarono, realizzando con un sospiro interiore che la professoressa si era alzata dalla parte giusta del letto. «Qualcuno che non sia Swan mi farebbe il riassunto dell'ultima lezione?»

«Oh, per una volta che ero pronta a parlare?» Rispose prontamente Emma, un sorrisetto sul volto.

«Quando mai non lo è, Swan? Specie con la sua compagna?»

Ruby, che era momentaneamente concentrata a scarabocchiare con la penna su un angolo di un foglio, alzò confusamente la testa, sentendosi presa in causa.

«Touché.» E la bionda trattenne un sorriso, restando in silenzio.

Un ragazzo dall'aria allegra alzò la mano e la professoressa Mills gli diede la parola con un cenno di incoraggiamento. Lui iniziò a parlare della crisi della piccola proprietà terriera nella tarda epoca repubblicana, argomento dell'ultima volta, e quando lui concluse il discorso Regina appuntò annuendo qualcosa sul proprio registro. «Ottimo, direi che possiamo continuare da qui.» Si alzò, iniziando a spiegare il capitolo successivo -l'inizio dell'età imperiale- integrando di tanto in tanto con degli schemi alla lavagna. Di tanto in tanto, mentre gli studenti prendevano diligentemente appunti e copiavano gli schemi, lanciava un'occhiata ad Emma, trovandola sempre concentrata a seguire i suoi movimenti e mai una volta impegnata a scrivere. A volte si scambiavano sguardi che racchiudevano intere conversazioni.

“Scrivi.”

“Non mi serve.”

“Rischi una punizione.”

“Dovrebbe dispiacermi?”

L'ora passò incredibilmente in fretta, e quando la campanella risuonò nel corridoio Regina concluse la frase.

«Per domani vi voglio pronti, perché come vi ho detto giovedì inizio ad interrogare. Sì?» Guardò una ragazza in fondo alla classe che aveva alzato la mano.

«È possibile sapere quali sono le sue modalità di interrogazione?»

«Come posso dire di no ad una richiesta così formale e ben formulata?» Ridacchiò. «All'inizio dell'ora scelgo quattro interrogandi – si accettano volontari, ovviamente, a parte Swan-» sentì un piccolo “Ma!” di protesta e continuò senza esitazione. «Ai quattro malcapitati verranno fatte domande su quanto fatto finora, e non accetto interventi da altri. Mentre interrogo potete ripassare per conto vostro, ascoltare o portarvi avanti – in realtà potete fare un po' quello che preferite, a me basta che non disturbiate. Risposta soddisfacente?»

La ragazza annuì. «Sì, grazie. Buona giornata!» Gli studenti salutarono la professoressa mentre uscivano dalla classe, diretti alla lezione seguente.

Regina stava appuntando alcune cose sul proprio registro, quando alzando lo sguardo si ritrovò davanti un'aula vuota all'infuori di una bionda dal sorriso furbo.

«Sì?» Ora che nessun'altro poteva vederla, si concesse un sorriso dolce, di quelli che riservava ad Emma. «Mi faccia indovinare, vuole prenotarsi per l'interrogazione di domani.» La stuzzicò, giocherellando con la penna.

«Mi conosce così bene, prof.» Rispose la ragazza ridacchiando e passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Preferisco togliermi subito il pensiero per potermi dedicare ad altro.»

«E, di grazia, cosa sarebbe questo “altro”, miss Swan?»

«Oh, beh... Posso semplicemente godermi lo spettacolo.»

Regina trattenne a stento un mezzo sorriso, facendo un cenno con la testa in direzione della porta. «Non faccia tardi alla prossima lezione, su.» Ma il suo tono era ancora scherzoso. Emma annuì, salutò e le passò accanto per uscire dall'aula. La donna aggiunse, in un sussurro che nessun'altro avrebbe potuto sentire «Ti chiamo più tardi.»

Emma si diresse ad anatomia con un sorriso sulle labbra.

~

Nel loro solito posto, Ruby ed Emma si stavano accendendo un'attesa sigaretta.

«Dolcezza, senza scendere nei dettagli, _che avete fatto ieri_? La Mills è qui da tre settimane ed il lunedì è sempre raggiante, dobbiamo ringraziare te?»

Emma ridacchiò, annuendo in silenzio. Prima di parlare si guardò intorno, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno a portata d'orecchio. «Solitamente la domenica la passiamo assieme da lei, dato che... beh, sai, in settimana c'è poco tempo e comunque non è troppo saggio andare in giro.» Ruby si limitava a cenni di assenso con la testa. «Ieri abbiamo iniziato Galavant.»

«Puoi ringraziarmi, bella bionda.»

«Assolutamente, amo quello show. Peccato solo che l'abbiano cancellato.»

«Già... Comunque le piace?»

«Sa cantare.» Disse la bionda con aria sognante, come se fosse stata effettivamente la risposta alla domanda dell'amica.

«Lo prenderò come un sì. Ah, bionda?»

«Hm?»

«Occhio che tra un po' fai un lago per terra.» La Rossa scoppiò a ridere ed Emma le tirò una pacca sulla spalla.

«Scema. Sai che mi piacciono le voci, quindi se qualcuno sa cantare con me guadagna subito punti.»

«C'è qualcosa che quella donna non sa fare?» Ruby congiunse le mani sotto al mento, inarcando le sopracciglia con un'espressione esageratamente euforica. «È bella, è intelligente, sa cantare, sa cucinare...» Ormai stava chiaramente facendo il verso ad Emma.

«Rossastra, ho una cicca accesa in mano ed i tuoi capelli ad uno sputo di distanza.»

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno, con gli occhi lucidi, mentre l'amica cercava di mantenersi seria – fallendo nel tentativo.

«No, ok, comunque.» Ridacchiò ancora un attimo, prendendo fiato. «Sono davvero contenta per te. Non ti ho mai vista così felice.» Emma le sorrise, prendendo l'ultimo tiro di sigaretta prima di gettarla.

«Sì, beh, sai benissimo chi ringraziare.»

Le due rientrarono e si misero in fila alle macchinette per prendere il caffè.

«Tu, piuttosto, non mi hai più detto niente del tuo principe azzurro. Sono rimasta all'uscita al cinema della settimana scorsa.»

«Con lui sta andando bene, dobbiamo metterci d'accordo per vederci una di queste sere. Ti andrebbe di unirti? Mi farebbe piacere fartelo conoscere.»

«Non posso conoscerlo qui?»

«Beh, sai che non è la stessa cosa.»

«Va bene, va bene.» La bionda sorrise, inserendo una moneta per prendere un cappuccino. «Basta che non sia domenica, sono prenotata.»

«Non ne dubitavo, tesoro. Mi offri qualcosa?»

«Solo il mio immortale amore, dato che ho finito gli spicci.»

«Vorrà dire che mi farò bastare quello.»

La campana scandì la fine dell'intervallo ed il corridoio si fece un torrente di studenti diretto alle proprie aule.

Regina decise di approfittare della propria ora libera per rimettere a posto gli appunti sul proprio registro e quando ebbe finito andò a prendersi un caffè.

«Buongiorno, Regina.» La mora si voltò, trovandosi davanti un uomo dai capelli biondi ed il sorriso gentile. «Come ti stai trovando?»

«Buongiorno David.» Rispose la donna cordialmente, mescolando il proprio caffè. «Finora molto bene devo dire, a parte qualche disturbatore in una seconda che ha avuto vita breve.»

«Hai già iniziato a fare fuori gli studenti? Io ho aspettato almeno due mesi.»

Divertita, Regina scosse la testa. «Complimenti per la pazienza. Comunque no, non ancora, ho solo fatto loro capire che non conviene tirare troppo la corda.»

«Hai fatto benissimo, è importante farsi rispettare da subito, altrimenti rischi di non riuscirci più. A proposito di disturbatori e simili, hai anche la quinta di Swan, giusto? Lei come si comporta?»

«Non male, non capisco perché tutti si accaniscano su quella ragazza onestamente.»

David sembrò illuminarsi. «Sono pienamente d'accordo. È una ragazza intelligente e sfrontata, è un mix pericoloso per una studentessa purtroppo.»

«È un mix pericoloso per chiunque.»

«Ottima osservazione.» Le sorrise e lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio che aveva al polso. «Io devo andare a preparare il laboratorio. Buon proseguimento.»

«Anche a te.» Si congedarono con un saluto della mano e l'uomo si avviò verso il laboratorio di meccanica mentre Regina tornò in sala insegnanti, dove un altro professore che stava mettendo a posto fascicoli e fogli vari. Lei lo salutò educatamente con un sorriso e prese le proprie cose, avviandosi verso la terza con cui aveva lezione. Era la prima volta che sentiva dei commenti totalmente positivi su Emma da parte di un altro professore ed era contenta di sapere che la ragazza avesse almeno un altro “alleato” in quella scuola. Entrò in classe con un sorriso per l'ultima ora di quella giornata.

 

 


	19. Capitolo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi legge anche A Kight's Pledge, mi scuso per la sparizione ma è stato un mese pieno e purtroppo il capitolo di ottobre salterà. Sicuramente pubblicherò il primo novembre però!

 

La giornata le era sembrata infinita, ma finalmente Emma era a casa. La sua matrigna la salutò senza alzare lo sguardo dai panni che stava mettendo a lavare, ma prima che la ragazza potesse salire per chiudersi nella propria camera a studiare, lei la fermò. «Stasera ceni a casa o sei dalla tua amica?»

«Dovrei essere a casa.» Rispose tranquillamente la bionda, ricevendo un cenno di assenso.

«C'è il pesce stasera.» La informò la donna, lanciandole un'occhiata da oltre i panni prima di tornare alle proprie faccende.

«Va bene, grazie.» Ed andò finalmente nella propria stanza. Da qualche tempo, a casa la situazione era meno tragica del solito – non che i suoi fossero diventati improvvisamente presenti ed affettuosi, ma sembravano quantomeno considerarla più che semplice mobilio, ed era già qualcosa. Katherine, la sua matrigna, qualche volta le chiedeva perfino come stesse andando a scuola, o come stesse la sua amica, dato che per quanto ne sapesse la donna Emma era, da qualche settimana a quella parte, ogni domenica a casa di Ruby. Lei e James, il suo patrigno, ultimamente litigavano molto meno spesso e lei faceva quasi fatica a crederci. Non aveva idea di cosa esattamente fosse cambiato, ma sentiva che le cose stavano, per una volta nella sua vita, andando per il meglio.

Si sistemò alla scrivania ed adocchiò i libri, decidendo che prima di studiare avrebbe disegnato un po', per rilassarsi dopo la lunga giornata di scuola. Si mise ad abbozzare una volpe che spuntava timidamente da dietro un alberello, giocherellando di tanto in tanto con la matita, ed aggiunse dettagli poco alla volta, divertendosi ad ombreggiare ed ad inchiostrare i contorni.

Quando ebbe finito sospirò soddisfatta ed appese il disegno al muro con gli altri, prima di mettersi finalmente su Letteratura. Dopo aver ripassato anche Filosofia, un paio d'ore dopo, fece per iniziare a sfogliare Chimica quando sentì il tema di River Song, da Doctor Who, risuonare per la stanza. Sorrise e si alzò, andando a prendere il cellulare che aveva appoggiato sul comodino, riconoscendo subito la suoneria personalizzata di Regina.

«Hey, hai un tempismo impeccabile.»

«Ciao. Come mai?»

«Ho chiuso adesso il libro di Filo. Come va?»

«A parte una sana dose di compiti da correggere di cui farei volentieri a meno, tutto bene. A te com'è andata la giornata?»

Emma si sdraiò sul letto, incrociando le caviglie e poggiando la mano che non reggeva il telefono sul ventre.«In realtà piuttosto bene. Come sai, è iniziato magnificamente-» Sentì un mugugno dall'altra parte della linea ed avrebbe scommesso che le guance della professoressa si erano arrossate appena; era una cosa che aveva notato spesso, non sembrava abituata ai complimenti ed Emma continuava a chiedersi perché. «-ed è continuato bene, per gli standard di un lunedì. Avevo un rientro di biologia che, per carità, è interessante ma il lunedì pomeriggio può essere pesante.» Ridacchiò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli prima di appoggiarla di nuovo sulla pancia.

«Immagino. Il lunedì anch'io finisco al pomeriggio, ma cerco di tenere la lezione leggera.»

«Dubito che qualcuno possa fare a meno di ascoltare, comunque.»

«Oh? Perché mai?»

«Perché hai una voce stupenda e spieghi benissimo, io potrei ascoltarti per ore.»

Regina sorrise tra sé, tra il lusingato e l'imbarazzato. La ragazza non perdeva occasione per dirle qualcosa di così maledettamente dolce da lasciarla spiazzata, nonostante si frequentassero ormai da quasi un mese. «Esagerata, come sempre.»

«Non credere. A proposito di ascoltare, ieri non te l'ho detto ma adoro sentirti cantare.»

«Sei in vena di complimenti stasera?» La mora si morse il labbro per un attimo. «Sei la prima a dirmelo, comunque.»

«Come?»

«Non avevo mai cantato con qualcuno intorno prima.»

Emma strinse appena il pugno sulla stoffa della maglia. Regina aveva l'incredibile potere di farla sentire... speciale. Lei, che non si era mai sentita niente se non malvoluta prima di incontrare Ruby. «Davvero?» Chiese, la voce piccola, ed improvvisamente era lei ad essere spiazzata nel più dolce dei modi.

«Davvero.»

«Sai che ti amo, vero?» Era ancora timida nel dirlo, entrambe lo erano, e per una frazione di secondo rimase immobile, finché non sentì un piccolo sospiro dall'altra parte della linea. Le sembrava incredibile il modo in cui due parole così semplici potessero togliere il fiato sia a lei che alla mora.

«E questo per cos'era?» Poteva _sentire_ il suo sorriso.

«Perché sei tu. Perché in tre settimane – ma che dico, in meno di una – mi hai fatto sentire come nessuno prima. Mi sembra di conoscerti da una vita, o chissà da quante.»

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, le labbra socchiuse in cerca delle parole per rispondere. Si chiedeva se Emma potesse sentire il suo cuore batterle furiosamente nel petto, perché lei sì, lo sentiva. «Ti amo anch'io.» Rispose alla fine, in mancanza di un altro modo per esprimere ciò che provava in quel momento. «E vorrei solo che la situazione non fosse così maledettamente complicata.»

«Già...»

«Ancora qualche mese. Ormai non manca troppo al tuo diploma, e sarà tutto più semplice.»

«Credimi, non vedo l'ora.» Sospirò. «Ma ehi, avevi promesso che oggi mi avresti letto qualcosa. Non credere che me ne sia dimenticata.»

«Oh non avevo dubbi.» La donna sorrise, lieta di alleggerire il tono della chiamata. «Hai qualche preferenza?»

«Qualcosa dal tuo libro preferito.»

Regina pensò per un attimo, poi annuì tra sé. «Dammi un attimo.» E dall'altra parte Emma poteva sentire rumori indistinti mentre lei cercava. «Eccolo! Hai mai letto Il Bacio Della Strega?»

«No. Di cosa parla?» Chiese curiosa la bionda, cambiando leggermente posizione per stare più comoda e spostando il cellulare all'altro orecchio.

«È una rivisitazione di tredici fiabe, raccontate dalle protagoniste, in una scatola cinese di storie.»

«Oh. Mi stai incuriosendo.»

«Posso prestartelo se vuoi.»

«Volentieri! Però adesso voglio sentire te leggere.»

«Implacabile, eh?» La donna ridacchiò, sistemandosi nuovamente sul divano con un piede sotto all'altra gamba. «Va bene. Vuoi che parta dall'inizio o che scelga una delle storie?»

«Scegli tu.»

«Va bene. Questo è il racconto del fazzoletto.» Si schiarì la voce e cominciò. «”Il motivo per cui ti avrei uccisa pur di rimanere regina è che io non ho alcun diritto di esserlo. Sono stata un inganno sin dall'inizio.

Sono nata serva, figlia di una serva, alla corte di una vedova, lontano tra le montagne. Come potresti sapere, tu, che sei una principessa viziata, cosa vuol dire essere una sguattera, un paio di mani, un oggetto domestico? Essere nessuno, non possedere nulla, dovere ogni minimo boccone a coloro che servi?”1»

Regina leggeva lentamente, recitando, ed Emma ascoltava in silenzio, rapita. L'avrebbe veramente ascoltata per ore, e lo stile del racconto le piaceva terribilmente, si era ormai dimenticata del mondo circostante. Gli occhi chiusi ed il respiro leggero, pendeva dalle labbra della donna.

Era diventata una piccola abitudine, per loro, sentirsi al telefono nei giorni in cui per forza di cose non avevano la possibilità di vedersi fuori dai confini della scuola. Talvolta, parlavano semplicemente di com'era andata la giornata, o dei piani per la domenica successiva, ma qualche volta la bionda chiedeva alla professoressa di leggerle qualcosa e lei non era semplicemente capace di rifiutare, quando quella richiesta arrivava così dolcemente.

«”Chi eri tu prima che la regina ti scegliesse come suo cavallo?

E il cavallo disse: Vuoi che ti racconti la mia storia?

E' la storia di una chioma.”» Regina concluse il racconto ed abbassò il libro. «Come ti sembra?»

«Stupendo.» Mormorò Emma, ancora in trance. «Questo era il tuo preferito?»

«No, conoscerai i miei preferiti quando l'avrai letto.»

«È un ricatto?»

«Se vuoi vederlo così.» Rise Regina, chiudendo il libro. «Posso portartelo domani a scuola, che ne dici?»

«Grazie. Mi hai incuriosita tantissimo.» Emma si sentì chiamare da giù e sobbalzò leggermente, guardando l'ora. «Mi sa che devo andare... Ci vediamo domani.»

«A domani.» Rispose amorevolmente la donna.

Con un sorriso, Emma chiuse la chiamata per scendere a cenare.

~

Era una di quelle giornate in cui concentrarsi era difficile. Fuori faceva ancora freddo, ma le nuvole andavano e venivano in cielo, dando e togliendo illuminazione ad un'aula piena di studenti assonnati. La lezione di filosofia era interessante ed Emma solitamente ascoltava volentieri la professoressa French, ma in quel momento non vedeva semplicemente che finisse l'ora e che arrivasse Regina. Purtroppo la lezione era appena iniziata e prima di Storia c'erano due ore, quindi la ragazza poteva solo stringere i denti e cercare di non appisolarsi in classe.

Mentre tentava di ascoltare senza perdere troppo il filo, scarabocchiava sul quaderno. Le venne in mente ciò che Regina aveva detto il giorno prima: ancora qualche mese. Cinque, per la precisione, e sarebbe stata libera. Era ormai marzo inoltrato, ed ogni giorno che segnava sul calendario l'avvicinava al tanto desiderato diploma; non solo voleva che finisse in fretta per poter stare con Regina, ma perché terminato il liceo sarebbe _finalmente_ iniziata la sua vita. Se fosse riuscita a prendere la borsa di studio avrebbe potuto iniziare Medicina ed era più che determinata a riuscirci. La scuola era un inferno, e lei marciava sicura verso l'uscita.

La campanella suonò ed Emma venne riscossa dai propri pensieri. Alzò la testa sulla professoressa French, che stava sorridendo gentilmente alla classe.

«Per la prossima volta rivedete quanto abbiamo fatto oggi su Schopenhauer.» Si appuntò qualcosa sul registro. «Buona giornata!»

Gli studenti salutarono educatamente con “arrivederci” e “buona giornata” mentre si muovevano verso la lezione seguente.

Per i corridoi, diretta all'aula di meccanica, Emma incrociò Ruby, che le soffiò un bacio mentre passava. «Ti aspetto all'intervallo.»

«Certo.» La bionda le sorrise ed entrò in classe, salutando il professor Nolan con un sorriso.

«Buongiorno Emma.»

«A lei, prof.» Ancora qualche mese.

~

Il martedì, Regina iniziava alla seconda ora. Questo le permetteva di riposarsi un po' di più, o di sfruttare quell'ora libera per rilassarsi o finire qualcosa. Quella mattina aveva deciso di alzarsi con calma e farsi una doccia calda, prepararsi una buona colazione e leggere un po' prima di andare a lavoro. Era probabilmente il miglior modo di iniziare la giornata, a parer suo. Arrivò a scuola che la campana non era ancora suonata, così lei aveva sistemato alcune cose nell'aula insegnanti mentre aspettava.

«Regina, ciao!»

La mora alzò lo sguardo, trovando un sorriso gentile ad aspettarla.

«David, giusto? Scusami, mi sto ancora abituando ai nomi.»

«Tranquilla, ti capisco benissimo. Sì, comunque. Come ti stai trovando?»

Lei sorrise, riordinando alcuni fogli. «Per il momento bene, sono contenta di aver trovato un ambiente così sereno per la mia prima volta da insegnante.»

«Oh! Non avevo capito che fosse la tua prima esperienza. Beh, felice di sapere che sta andando bene. Gli studenti fanno i bravi?»

«Le prime sono feroci.» Entrambi ridacchiarono. «Ma tutto sommato gestibili. Sì, devo dire di sì.» Alzò la testa, incontrando lo sguardo di David. «Nessuno mi ha ancora creato problemi, quantomeno.»

«Bene, bene. Tu hai anche una quinta, vero? Quella di Emma Swan?»

«Sì, perché?» La donna inarcò il sopracciglio, osservandolo. Fino ad allora, quando un collega menzionava Emma era sempre stato per “avvisarla” di quanto potesse essere strafottente o portaguai.

«Oh, curiosità. Volevo sapere come ti ci trovassi.»

«Molto bene. Interviene spesso, sempre -o quasi- in maniera pertinente ed è sempre pronta su qualsiasi argomento.» Rispose con una punta d'orgoglio, quasi fosse stata contenta di smentire sul nascere qualsiasi lamentela. Con sua somma sorpresa, però, vide il sorriso di David allargarsi.

«Immaginavo. Se qualcuno ti dice che è una cattiva ragazza, non ascoltarlo. Certo, è una ribelle.» Ridacchiò tra sé, scuotendo la testa. «E Dio solo sa quanto può essere sfacciata. Ma è una brava studentessa, nonostante tutto. Ha un carattere forte, ecco.»

«Decisamente. Ma siamo insegnanti, educatori, non giudici di un contest – tutti i ragazzi dovrebbero potersi esprimere. Non solo quelli che vanno bene ai professori.»

«Mi piace il tuo modo di pensare, sai?» L'uomo si infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. «E sono contento di non essere più l'unico a fare il tifo per quella ragazza e per gli altri ragazzi come lei.» In quel momento suonò la campanella e lui si voltò. «Beh, è stato un vero piacere. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiedere! Buona giornata.»

«Grazie, anche a te.»

I colleghi si sorrisero e si separarono, ognuno diretto alla propria aula.

Regina era contenta che Emma avesse un altro “alleato”, oltre a sé. Che non fosse sola contro il mondo.

~

Quando la seconda ora finì, Emma uscì dalla classe per prima, non senza salutare allegramente il prof, e si diresse verso la lezione che stava aspettando dall'inizio della giornata: storia. Arrivò per prima nell'aula e si sedette in uno dei banchi in prima fila; poco dopo arrivò qualche suo compagno e finalmente Ruby, che le si sedette accanto.

«Ehi bella bionda, ce l'hai un cuscino?»

«Sonno?»

«Non ne hai idea.» Mugugnò lei, accasciandosi sul banco.

«Buongiorno.» Regina entrò in classe in quel momento, e tutti salutarono in coro. Ruby alzò la testa controvoglia, salutando con gli altri. «Spero abbiate studiato. Qualche volontario?»

Emma alzò la mano, ma la donna ghignò. «No, miss Swan. Come ho detto ieri, lei non può offrirsi.»

«Questa è crudeltà.» Si lamentò lei, abbassando il braccio.

«Assolutamente. Non è una democrazia, è una dittatura. Qualcun altro?» Un paio di ragazzi alzarono la mano e Regina scelse gli altri due.

Durante l'interrogazione, Emma passava il tempo disegnando o, qualche volta, perdendosi a guardare la mora, finché non fu distratta dalla propria migliore amica che le punzecchiò la spalla per passarle un bigliettino.

“Hai da fare a pranzo?” La bionda sorrise divertita.

“No”

“Pranzi con me?”

“Cinese?”  
“Ci sto”

Continuavano a passarsi avanti ed inidietro il bigliettino, silenziosamente, per comunicare senza fare rumore.

“Ti stai godendo lo spettacolo?”

“Zitta”

“Tecnicamente non ho aperto bocca” La Rossa stava ghignando ed Emma si dovette trattenere dal tirarle una gomitata.

L'ora continuò così, con un'interrogazione senza particolarità ed una classe in religioso silenzio, finché non arrivò l'intervallo.

«Metterò i voti sul registro elettronico questo pomeriggio. Sono positivi comunque, non preoccupatevi.» Regina sorrise educatamente e si mise a scrivere i voti che pensava di mettere e che avrebbe valutato più tardi.

«Ti aspetto fuori.» Ruby diede un colpetto al braccio di Emma ed uscì con gli altri, mentre la bionda finiva di mettere via le sue cose. Quando l'aula fu vuota si avvicinò a Regina, che alzò lo sguardo su di lei con un sorriso.

«Ti ho portato il libro di ieri.» La informò, tirando fuori una copia de Il Bacio Della Strega dalla borsa e porgendoglielo.

«Grazie. A più tardi.» La bionda strinse il libro al petto e le fece l'occhiolino, prima di uscire in cortile. Ancora pochi mesi.

* * *

 

1“Il Bacio Della Strega”, Emma Donoghue – traduzione di Maria Rosaria Corrado


End file.
